Let Sleeping Dogs Lie
by Fifilla
Summary: A serious car accident has extensive consequences for Steve… How is he involved in the homicide of a young police officer? Who is the mysterious stranger who is after Steve? Will Five-0 be able to help him solve this case?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

Unfortunately I don't own anything of Hawaii Five-0, it all belongs to CBS. But I wouldn't mind at all to share my sofa with the Five-0 team – feel free to come around whenever you like ;-)

The plot bunny for this story hit me when I watched German TV a while ago – I only adapted the story I saw so it would fit into the H50 universe. I owe the authors of the original storyboard a big "Thank you". (If there are readers from Germany out there, you may recognize some similarities to an old episode of "Tatort".)

I've never been to Hawaii (but I would love to travel there one day!), so I owe all my knowledge about street names, buildings and nature parks to the internet and especially to Google and Google Maps. I'm sorry for all errors according to Hawaiian landscape, nature and names – just take them as artistic license.

**Also, English is not my native language, so please forgive me my mistakes.**

Last but not least many thanks to waikiki23 for betaing – thank you so much for your support!

* * *

><p>Our friends show us what we can do; our enemies teach us what we must do.<br>_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_, 1749 – 1832

**Prologue**

_Friday, 11:50 p.m._

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett put the pedal to the metal and sped up his blue truck as fast as the winding forest road allowed him to do. Just a few more minutes and he would be back on John A. Burns Freeway driving toward Honolulu.

A quick glance at his cell phone showed him that there was still no reception. He cursed under his breath but then – finally – he reached the intersection to the freeway. There were no cars far and wide; the freeway was completely deserted at this time of the night, just a few minutes to midnight.

He threw a glance in the rear-mirror to make sure that he might indeed have shaken off his pursuers. Once more he pushed on and threw another look on his mobile. A grim smile crept across his face when he was greeted with three bright bars that indicated that there finally was a signal.

Steve grabbed the phone with his right hand but before he could even think of dialing his partner's number there was a loud detonation and the whole car began to lurch. Immediately he dropped the device and gripped the steering wheel with both hands in a desperate attempt to stabilize the car.

McGarrett heard another detonation and at the same instant both the back and the front window shattered. Bits of broken glass flew through the vehicle cab and he tried to raise protectively his right arm in front of his face without totally losing control of his car but the acute sensation he felt in his face told him that his effort was futile. Steve blinked a few times when blood from a nasty gash above his right eyebrow started to cloud his view.

The third detonation left the car spinning around its axis in full speed and Steve could only sit there helplessly when the car crashed in the right-side guard rail. Despite the immense impact the truck didn't break through the guard rail but due to its height rather toppled over it and went downhill the slope. The car overturned three times and finally came to a rest on its roof in a small hollow, as if by miracle it found exactly the gaps between the trees which covered the slope. It were exactly these trees that also blocked now the view on the car and except for a few pieces of broken glass on the tarmac and some blue scratches on the guard rail nothing indicated that there had been an accident just a few moments before.

White steam rose from the hood with a low hiss and the tires rotated for a few more seconds before they came to a halt. There was no sound and no motion coming from inside the vehicle cabin…


	2. Who are you?

**Author's note:**  
>Thank you so much for all the reviews and the alerts! :-) You are great!<br>This is my first Hawaii Five-0 story and I hope I will be able to live up to your expectations – enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Who are you?<strong>

_Saturday, 2:30 p.m._

Cheerfully whistling a song he had just heard, Detective Danny Williams unloaded his groceries from his car when he heard his cell phone ringing.

Although he missed Grace – the weekends without his daughter were clearly not his favorite ones – he looked forward to a comfortable evening with a few cold beers and a good old-fashioned baseball game on TV. The last few weeks had been extremely stressful and busy for the Five-0 team, one case after the other hadn't allowed them any time for recreation. The ringing phone on a spare Saturday afternoon could certainly not mean anything good. But at least the phone did him a favor and did not play "In The Navy" – the ring tone he had programmed for his crazy partner. Apparently no new case for Five-0, perhaps the weekend was not yet beyond remedy.

With a deep sigh Danny put down the two heavy bags he carried and fished in his pocket. He decided that he wouldn't let a stupid phone call ruin his good mood.

"Williams?" he answered and squeezed the small black device between his left shoulder and ear while he started to put away the groceries in the fridge.

"Is this Detective Daniel Williams?" It was the voice of a young woman Danny couldn't remember ever heard before. Now he could also hear busy activities and loudspeaker messages in the background on the other end of the line. Danny ripped open a small bag of chocolate drops and shoved three of them into his mouth before he stowed away the bag in the fridge too.

"The very one, always at your service – how can I help you?" Danny answered while chewing on his chocolate, still in a very good mood.

"This is Dr. Theresa Douglas, Hawaii Medical Center East."

In the very same instant Danny heard her say these few words his bright mood vanished into thin air and his stomach knotted tightly. His first thought was directed towards Grace, _oh God, could have happened something to her?_ But then he remembered that Grace was in San Francisco this weekend together with Rachel and Step-Stan to attend the wedding of Stan's niece. Grace had just called him two hours ago from San Francisco to tell him enthusiastically about the huge seats and the fantastic meal onboard the aircraft. Of course Step-Stan – the stupid braggart – could afford to fly first class; money seemed to be no object. However Danny could be a hundred percent certain that Grace could by no means have ended up in Hawaii Medical Center. The knot in his stomach loosened a bit. He swallowed the chocolate drops and listened to Dr. Douglas explanation.

"I'm calling about Commander Steven McGarrett. You are listed as his next of kin. Is that correct?"

Danny rolled his eyes and suppressed another sigh. What had this stupid partner of his done this time to end up in hospital on a lazy Saturday afternoon? As soon as this thought crossed his mind he said it out loud. "That is correct, Steve is my partner. What did he do this time?" Danny's good mood had almost returned when he had discovered that Grace was perfectly fine.

„I can just tell you on the phone that Mr. McGarrett was brought into the emergency room just a few minutes ago. Paramedics said that he was found near John A. Burns Freeway, unconscious and not responsive. I suggest you come over, I'm sure I can then tell you more about his state of health."

"Whoa, wait, what do you mean, he was found unconscious and not responsive? How is he now? Is he still unconscious? What happened to him?" Danny couldn't believe what he just had heard.

"As I said before, he was brought in just a few minutes ago. I will examine him now and then later I will be able to tell you more. All I know so far is that his vitals have been stable in the ambulance, which means his state is not acute life-threatening. I'm sorry, I need to go now. Ask for me when you arrive here. Goodbye, Detective Williams." With these finals words Dr. Douglas ended the call and hung up, leaving Danny speechless in the middle of his groceries.

Confused Danny shook his head and frowned. He thought about the information Dr. Douglas had given him and tried to decide whether he should be concerned or not. _Not acute life-threatening_ sounded mildly optimistic, but Danny was aware of the fact that she didn't answer his questions which probably meant that Steve was still unconscious. Danny quickly put away the last few items into the cupboard, stuffed the empty bags in the garbage and considered briefly if he should inform someone else about Steve's state. He decided to drive to the hospital first and made the phone calls later when he had a general idea of what had happened. Anyway it was Saturday and his Five-0 colleagues had deserved a free weekend. Steve's sister Mary crossed his mind but there was a good reason why Danny was listed as Steve's next of kin. Steve didn't want to worry Mary and if Danny would call her now without being able to tell her exactly what happened to her brother… he shook his head, not a very good idea, this phone call also would have to wait.

Danny grabbed his car keys and his cell phone, shoved another handful of chocolate drops into his mouth and left his apartment, softly sighing. So much for a quiet evening in front of the television.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, 3:15 p.m.<em>

A little bit more than half an hour later Danny arrived at Hawaii Medical Center East, parked his silver Camaro on the visitors' parking area and entered the building. At the reception desk he told his name and asked for Dr. Theresa Douglas. The woman behind the desk assigned him to the waiting area and promised to page Dr. Douglas immediately. Danny crossed the big entrance hall and entered the hospital's waiting area where only a few other visitors already waited on this sunny Saturday afternoon. He greeted them with a short nod and sat down on one of the unexpectedly very comfortable blue chairs. A huge flat-screen showed a film with landscape shots of the Hawaiian Islands and even Danny as a big city person had to admit that the pictures had a calming influence.

After about ten minutes of waiting a tall and slim doctor with a stack of files under her arm entered the waiting area. She looked very young and her long blond hair was neatly braided. Her name plate read Dr. T. Douglas and the same moment she threw a glance at the waiting people and asked "Detective Williams?" Danny had already stood up and approached her.

After a quick introduction and handshake Dr. Douglas directed Danny in the corridor behind the reception desk and there in one of the doctors' offices. She offered him a chair, put the files on the desktop and sat down on the other side of the desk. Danny waited impatiently until she opened the topmost file and began to talk.

"As I already told you on the phone, Mr. McGarrett was found unconscious near John A. Burns Freeway at about 1:30 p.m. Two kids who had been playing in a small wooded area discovered him and ran back home to call an ambulance. Mr. McGarrett was not responsive when the paramedics arrived but his vitals were quite normal. On the way to the hospital the paramedics tended to his external injuries, primarily facial lacerations. In addition he was given fluid via an IV because he showed signs of dehydration and seemed to have been unconscious for several hours."

Danny swallowed audibly. _Unconscious for several hours? Facial lacerations? What the heck did that mean?_ He had to control himself not to interrupt Dr. Douglas and followed her explanations with growing confusion.

"I took over Mr. McGarrett when he was brought into the emergency room and examined him closely. We removed quite a few bits of broken glass from his face and his right forearm. Most of these lacerations were superficial and won't require further care. There was just one cut above the right eye and another one on his forearm that needed some stitches, but with given time they should heal without complications. We are just going to watch for infection which can sometimes happen when lacerations are not cleaned for some time."

She threw a quick glance at the open file on her desk and Danny took advantage of this break and asked, "Bits of broken glass? Where came those from? And what about the unconsciousness? Are there any other injuries? How is Steve now?"

Dr. Douglas raised her right brow, interrupted him with a short wave of her hand and said calmly, "Please, Detective Williams, let me finish my statement. Afterwards I will answer all of your questions to the best of my knowledge."

Danny reluctantly shut his mouth and struggled to swallow all the other questions he had on the tip of his tongue. He fidgeted in his chair and had to admit that the chairs in the waiting area had been far more comfortable.

Dr. Douglas waited a short moment until she had Danny's undivided attention before she continued with her explanations. "Apart from the lacerations Mr. McGarrett suffered a medium concussion. We did some X-rays and ultrasound scans on him but couldn't find any internal injuries or fractures. Whatever your partner went through, it seems he was extremely lucky. He was still unconscious but when we moved him to a private room a few minutes ago he already showed first signs of awakening. After we are done talking you can visit him if you like – until then he should be fully alert."

Dr. Douglas threw an inviting look at Danny and smiled. "If there are any questions, feel free to ask them now. I will answer them gladly."

Danny collected his thoughts and tried to decide which question should have priority. "When there are no other injuries than a medium concussion, why was he unconscious for such a long time?" This question seemed to be the most urgent one at the moment.

"My guess is that the ongoing unconsciousness is a mere consequence of the concussion paired with a state of dehydration and exhaustion. The paramedics said that Mr. McGarrett was found offside any road in a small wood. Wherever he sustained the facial lacerations, it was definitely not there. If I were to guess I would say that the bits of broken glass probably originate from a windshield. We often see this kind of facial lacerations on car accidents victims when the windshield burst. I suppose that Mr. McGarrett injured his forearm when he tried to shield his face from the glass splinters. All things considered I dare say that he was in a car accident and then walked away from the scene."

"Why… why should he walk away and not call for help?" Danny chipped in.

"Maybe he was confused and disoriented due to the concussion, that's not uncommon with this kind of injury."

Danny sighed. Why everything was always so complicated when his partner was involved? The information the doctor had given him had brought up more questions than provided answers. He hoped that Steve would fill him in soon on what had really happened. He just needed to know one more thing before he could go and visit his partner. "Will he… he will make a full recovery, won't he?"

Dr. Douglas smiled. "We would like to keep him one more night for monitoring. Concussions can be tricky sometimes. But as long as there are no complications – and we don't expect any – Mr. McGarrett is free to leave the hospital tomorrow. He will probably suffer from headaches and perhaps dizziness for a few days but with a little bit of rest and light pain killers he will be fine. So, yes, he will make a full recovery." She rose from her chair and approached Danny while circling her desk.

"If you wish to visit your partner, he's in room 3.224 on the third floor. When you leave the elevator it's the very last room in the corridor on the left side."

Danny also stood up, put forth his hand and said, "Thank you very much for your time and for the detailed description. Goodbye, Dr. Douglas."

Dr. Douglas took Danny's hand, shook it and replied "You are welcome! If there are any more questions don't hesitate to contact me. Goodbye, Detective Williams."

Danny left the office and went past the reception desk straight up to the elevator. He exited it on the third floor and according to Dr. Douglas' instructions he marched to the left until he reached the end of the corridor. Without hesitation he knocked on the door of room 3.224 and heard a female voice answering him with a quiet "Come in!" Danny frowned, somewhat surprised, but when he opened the door he saw an elderly resolute nurse with short gray hair sitting on a chair next to the bed. With a wave of her hand she motioned him to come closer; obviously she had been told that Danny would arrive soon. Her voice was gentle and cordial when she said, "I'm Nurse Victoria – I guess you are Detective Williams?" Danny nodded in confirmation and she continued "Please, come closer, Detective. Our patient seems to be ready to wake up – it will be easier for him when he recognizes a familiar face."

Danny approached the bed and could throw a first look at Steve. His face was laced with small cuts and there was a large patch directly above the right eye. The right forearm was bandaged and there was an IV attached to his left hand through which transparent fluids were delivered into Steve's blood.

Nurse Victoria noticed Danny's gaze and said calmly, "Those are just fluids to stabilize his circulation. As soon as the bag is empty he won't need the IV anymore and we will remove it."

Steve's breathing became a bit faster, his eyes moved under the still closed lids and his fingers twitched faintly – he would awake soon. Danny came again closer to the bed and after an encouraging look from Nurse Victoria he put his right hand on Steve's shoulder, squeezed gently and said, "Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up."

Steve's lids began to flutter. He blinked a few times and finally he managed to open his eyes. He needed a few more seconds to focus and his gaze met Danny's. "Well, Lieutenant Commander Super-SEAL, that had to be an exciting mission. Don't hesitate to give me a detailed report whenever you like." Danny said with a grin on his face.

Steve blinked a few more times and turned his face towards Nurse Victoria when she bowed down, told him her name and asked "Mr. McGarrett? Can you tell me how you feel?"

Steve frowned and licked his dry lips. His voice was raspy when he answered hesitantly. "My head hurts and I feel slightly dizzy."

Victoria caressed his cheek with a motherly gesture. "That was expected – you have a concussion. Just rest a bit; the headache and the dizziness will soon disappear."

"What…" Steve cleared his throat and licked his lips once more. "What happened? Where am I?"

"That is a very good question, you genius. And that's exactly what I wanted to ask right now. Well, what happened?" Steve threw a frightened glance at Danny but remained silent. Bewildered Danny shook his head. "Hello there? Would it bother you to answer your partner? I think good old Danny deserves a few answers, after all I swapped a quiet and relaxing evening in front of my TV for your beaming company, which is a very, very bad deal."

Steve blinked slowly, a puzzled look spread over his face. "I'm sorry, but do I know you? Who are you?"

Danny's jaw dropped and he stared at Steve, completely stunned for a second. Then he began to laugh and said, "Now, you almost had me. That was really funny, Steve! Who are you? Just great!" Still laughing he patted Steve's arm.

Steve seemed to shrink into his sheets; he slid away in his bed as he tried desperately to take his arm out of Danny's range. "Please, don't touch me!" he croaked breathlessly.

Danny drew back his hand and his laughing changed slowly to severity when he noticed Steve's frightened expression. He raised his hands, backed down and said with a frown, "Hey, partner, just calm down! Are you ok? Steve? What is the matter with you?" Danny looked at Nurse Victoria, seeking help. Victoria threw a skeptical glance at Steve, her brows knitted tightly.

Steve blinked a few more times and his gaze flickered between Danny and Nurse Victoria – he acted like a trapped animal that desperately looked for escape. He started to hyperventilate, ragged breaths left his throat and beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead.

Nurse Victoria motioned Danny with a short wave of her hand to step back and turned toward Steve. One hand on his shoulder and the other one on his forehead she said with her calming but strong voice "Breath slowly and deeply… in and out… calm down… now, that's better… just look at me… everything is alright…"

Danny stood a few steps away from the bed and observed the scene, one hand stemmed to his hip and the other one ran through his blond hair. He suddenly was scared to the core, never before he had Steve seen like this. So distressed, so frightened, so… lost.

A few more deep breaths and Steve seemed to regain his composure. His breathing slowed down to a normal rate and the frightened expression was almost completely gone from his face. Danny didn't know he'd been holding his own breath until he let it out between his teeth with a low hiss.

"Can anyone please tell me what has happened right now?"

Victoria apparently didn't hear him; her concentration was totally directed to Steve. She felt his pulse, wiped away the sweat from his face and asked him, "Do you know where you are?"

Steve hesitated, his voice was far from self confident and his reply was more a question than an answer. "Hospital?"

"That's right, you are in Hawaii Medical Center." Victoria encouraged him. „And do you know why you are here? Can you tell me what happened?"

Steve frowned and thought about the question. Then he shook his head very slowly and stuttered, "I… I don't know… I… I can't…!" His breathing accelerated. "I don't know!"

"Shshsh, it's ok – just stay calm. Everything is alright!" Nurse Victoria let her hand resting on Steve's shoulder until he sensed him relax and control his breathing.

Danny came closer to the bed; he was still shocked about what he had witnessed before. The only thing that could help him now to control his pent-up feelings was simply… talking. Danny already talked a lot when he was balanced but when he was agitated the words left his mouth faster than he could think about them. And Danny was very agitated right now. "You can't remember what happened and how you came here with a face full of lacerations and a concussion? Really, Steven, you can't be left alone for more than three minutes. Do you want me to play babysitter even on my spare weekend?"

Steve let his gaze sweep over Danny; his voice was now stronger than before and held a familiar, slightly angry tone. "Why do you keep calling me Steven? And why are you here? Who are you?"

„Why do you keep calling me Steven?" Danny repeated, totally bewildered by Steve's questions. He snorted, glanced at the ceiling and spread his arms. "He wants to know why I keep calling him Steven." His gaze met Steve's. "I keep calling you Steven, because that, STE-VEN…" he emphasized every syllable of the name "… is your name! And… wait… what do you mean _Who are you?_ Now it's definitely enough, Steve, no more funny jokes today, okay?"

Nurse Victoria had followed the verbal exchange between the two men with growing concern and before one of them could say anything else she chimed in. She motioned Danny once more to step back. With a side glance at the blonde detective she asked Steve, "Do you know who this man is?"

Steve shook his head. "I've never seen him before… I don't know who he is!"

„Oh come on Steve, that's really low. You really want to pretend not knowing me?" Danny's tone was somewhere between angry, laughing and uncertain.

Victoria didn't pay attention to Danny; she took a deep breath and posed the next question very carefully. "Can you tell me your own name?"

Steve stared at her wide-eyed for almost a minute. He opened his mouth and closed it. After a deep shuddering breath he tried again and once more he opened and closed his mouth. Clearly distressed he finally shook his head and his raspy answer sent shivers down Danny's spike. "I can't remember!"


	3. Bedtime stories and living nightmares

**Author's note:**  
>Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts!<br>Sorry that this one took so long - I hope you enjoy the next chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bedtime stories and living nightmares<strong>

_Saturday, 5:00 p.m._

Since Danny was forced to leave McGarrett's room more than an hour ago, he paced the corridor back and forth and back again. By now, he knew every picture, every chair and every vase in the corridor by heart. He knew how many nurses and doctors worked on this particular ward. He knew how many steps the corridor was. He knew that the elevator doors opened and closed with a funny little moan. And he knew that he would go crazy if he had to wait any longer. He noticed the irritated looks from the nurses when he would pass the nurses' station once more and threw them a short apologetic grin. But he needed to move on, he couldn't just sit there doing nothing or he was sure it would rip him apart.

He recalled the scene he had witnessed earlier. At the beginning he was sure that Steve had made a joke and tried to send him up. But soon he had noticed that something was not right, that Steve acted strange. But why couldn't he remember anything? Dr. Douglas had said there were no other injuries than a mere concussion, but where was that memory loss coming from? For the hundredth time Danny ran his hand through his hair and then tiredly rubbed his eyes. In what a mess had Steve placed himself this time?

Danny spun around when the door to Steve's room opened and a small, elderly, Asian looking doctor emerged. He approached Danny und shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Alan Wong, I'm the neurologist here at Hawaii Medical Center." He pushed Danny to some small chairs in the corner of the corridor and motioned him to sit down.

Danny dropped heavily on one of the chairs. "I'm Detective Danny Williams, Steve is my partner. What's wrong with him, Doc? Why can't he remember me? Or even his name?"

"I examined Mr. McGarrett extensively. As diagnosed in the emergency room there are absolutely no signs for further injuries. I also couldn't find any neurological damages. However it looks like your partner suffered a retrograde amnesia, probably caused by the concussion." When he saw Danny's confused look he explained "Retrograde amnesia means that the patient is unable to recall some or all memories prior to the onset. The affected time span can cover just a few moments or minutes or – speaking about your partner…" Dr. Wong took a deep breath and looked Danny straight in the eye. "… a whole life time. In most cases the procedural memory, that's the part where all learned skills are stored, is not affected. That means that a person might have forgotten the details of personal identity but still retains a learned skill such as the ability to swim or play the piano."

Amnesia? Danny's jaw dropped and for the first time in his life he was speechless. He gaped at the doctor for a long moment. He swallowed audibly and then his voice came back with a vengeance. "You are telling me that my partner has absolutely no memory of his life? He doesn't remember anything at all? He doesn't know who he is, who I am, where he lives, what he does? Family, friends, job – all gone?"

Dr. Wong viewed him sympathetically and nodded.

Danny breathed deeply. "How long will this last? How long until his condition improves? I mean, when will his memories come back?" Danny's blood was freezing in his veins when he looked into the doctor's face. "Doc? He **will** remember, won't he?"

"Unfortunately amnesia doesn't allow a reliable prognosis. There are patients who can remember everything after one quiet night with enough sleep. Other patients regain their complete memories after a few days or weeks. We see patients where just memory fragments come back sooner or later. And sadly there are always some patients where the memory loss is permanent. I'm sorry!"

Danny couldn't believe what he had just heard. The words were swirling in his head and their meaning was beyond his grasp. It could not be true! It might not be true! He heard Dr. Wong's voice and had to concentrate to catch the words.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do at the moment. Quiet surroundings and rest is often the best therapy. Avoid pressure and stress. Tell him stories from his life, but don't pressure him. If he doesn't want to hear them it's fine - just give him time. Apart from that deal normally with him, be there for him. What helps him the most is basically family and friends who care for him. Mr. McGarrett is free to leave the hospital tomorrow – since you are listed as his next of kin I assume you will be there for him?"

Danny nodded in agreement. Shaken to the core, he remained seated on his chair long after Dr. Wong has stood up and left. He still couldn't comprehend what had occurred. He leaned forward, rested the elbows on his knees and buried the face in his hands. After a few moments he rubbed over his eyes with both hands, took a deep breath and stood up resolutely. All he had to do was being there for Steve, being a good friend. If nothing else, he could do that! His partner – his friend! – could count on him!

He turned around and approached the door to Steve's room when said door opened and Nurse Victoria left the room. She closed the door quietly and smiled when she recognized Danny. "He is sleeping right now. I suggest we let him rest a bit. He has a lot to cope with." The gray-haired woman threw an inquiring glance at Danny's battered appearance and added "Why don't you go for a coffee and some fresh air? You can come back later and keep him company – he shouldn't be alone when he wakes up."

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, 5:45 p.m.<em>

Danny was glad that he had heeded Victoria's advice. He got himself not only a coffee but also something to eat after having noticed how hungry he actually was. Sitting on one of the many benches in the hospital park he enjoyed his sandwich and the strong taste of the coffee. He took his mobile phone and dialed first Chin's and then Kono's number to tell them what happened. He needed all of his persuasive power to convince them not to join him at the hospital. As Nurse Victoria had said, Steve had a lot to cope with and he would have got his hands full to accept Danny's presence. He wouldn't need even more strangers who confuse him. Danny promised both of his colleagues to call again later and give them the newest information. He remained seated for another while, finished his coffee and enjoyed the fresh air. Then finally he stood up and headed back to the third floor.

Once he arrived there Danny knocked gently on the door of room 3.224. There was no answer but he opened the door anyway and carefully entered the room. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. Steve breathed slowly and deeply; he seemed to be sound asleep. The IV had been removed from his left hand and his complexion was no longer deathly pale. Obviously the sleep had indeed helped; he looked a lot better than a few hours ago. An untouched tray with lunch was waiting on the bedside table.

Danny didn't have to wait very long. Only a few minutes later Steve's breathing rhythm changed and he started to wake up. Steve blinked a few times, stretched his limbs and looked around. His eyes caught Danny who shortly nodded once. "Hey! How… how are you feeling?"

„I'm ok, I think. Headache is no longer as bad as before." Steve looked appraisingly at Danny and said reluctantly. "You are Danny, right? The Nurse said we work together?"

Danny nodded. He took a deep breath, frowned and licked his lips once. "Listen, Steve, that's an incredibly strange situation and I really don't know how I should behave. Dr. Wong said, I should act normally, like nothing has happened, but how can I act normally when my partner… when you have lost your whole memory? How, Steve?" Steve was fascinated by the huge gestures of Danny's hands that accompanied each of his sentences. "If you wish, I should tell you stories from your life. Problem is, I don't know any stories from your life, because according to you all stories from your life are highly classified and confidential and whatever more – how am I supposed to tell you stories?" With one last sweeping motion he let his hands drop in his lap.

A crooked smirk appeared on Steve's face as well as two small wrinkles between his eyes. "Do you always talk one's head off?"

"Do I always talk…?" Danny stroked his chin and couldn't hide a grin. "Well… better get used to it… partner!"

Steve and Danny grinned at each other for a moment until Danny asked. "Ok, what should I tell you about? What do you want to hear?"

Steve's grin faded und suddenly he seemed very self-conscious. He opened the bedstand drawer and took out a black purse. "The nurse gave it to me. She said that's the only thing I had on me when I was brought in. But it's just an ID card, driver's license, credit card, nothing else, not even money. At least I know my name and where I live." He placed the purse on his sheets and pulled out the necklace with his dog tags from under his shirt. He fiddled with them nervously while he carried on. "The nurse said you are a cop… but I don't understand… when you are a cop and we are partners, why do I have those? They mean I'm a soldier, right?"

Danny looked at him dumbfounded. „I never thought I'd live to see the day where you refer to yourself as a soldier. But how tempting this may be, you would probably never forgive me when I don't correct you. So… no Steve, you are not a soldier, you are a sailor, more precisely a Navy SEAL or even more precisely an Ex-SEAL. And yes, I am a cop. We are working together in a task force that the Governor of Hawaii founded when you returned to the islands last year. Apart from us there are two more…"

Steve shut him down with a brisk shake of his head and a defensive gesture. "Please, don't! I… I don't think that I want to hear all this right now. I… I'm sorry!" His face turned into a grimace and he stared down at the purse that was now back in his hands.

"Hey, it's ok Steve, don't worry! We don't have to talk about you, okay?" Danny chimed in soothingly. He pondered for a moment and then gestured towards the tray on Steve's bedside table. "Why don't you eat your lunch while I tell you some stories about my own life? How does that sound? You know, I'm good at talking!"

For the next three hours Steve just sat there and listened while Danny talked about everything under the sun. Danny noticed that the longer he talked, the more relaxed Steve got. So he talked without a break, beginning with his favorite baseball team (they were on top of the league), then New Jersey (best place to live **ever**), Pizza (of course **without** pineapples on it!), cars (especially his silver Chevy), old school friends (some really funny stories from his college time), politics (can you ever trust a politician?), the weather (not so much to talk about when the sun is shining day in and out) and last but not least his overall theme number one – Grace.

Danny could have talked for days on end about Grace but it had become late and Nurse Victoria had mentioned more than once that visiting hours were long overdue. The last time she had peeked in she had threatened to throw Danny out personally. One glance at her stern face had told him that he better should not mess with her.

Although he was reluctant to leave Steve alone Danny had no alternative to go home. Hesitantly he laid one hand on Steve's healthy left arm before he left. "You ok?"

Steve nodded. „I will be, Danny, I hope I will be."

"Goodnight Steve! I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and bring you home. Now be a good little patient and sleep well!"

"Goodnight Danny.. and thanks… for everything.. for being a friend!"

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, 2:15 a.m.<em>

Steve woke up from a disturbed sleep with a dry mouth and cracked lips. He switched on the light and blinked from the sudden brightness. He grabbed the glass on his bedside table but accidentally knocked it over so that it fell down and shattered on the floor. Swearing silently he stood up, left his room and paced along the corridor in search of a new glass. His bare feet didn't penetrate the silence; the hospital was deadly silent at this time of the night. The lights in the corridor were dimmed but it was bright enough for Steve to spot a trolley with glasses and bottles in the opposite corridor. Apart from Steve the corridor was empty and even the nurses' station was deserted. Probably the night nurse looked after one of the other patients. Steve passed the elevator and entered the corridor in which the trolley was. He filled one of the glasses with water and emptied it in three big thirsty gulps. Then he refilled the glass once more and headed back to his room.

The elevator doors opened with a low moan and a man stepped out. Instinctively Steve ducked down behind the trolley, still holding the glass of water in his cramped hand. A shiver ran down his spine and cautiously he leaned forward to watch the man. The man had stopped directly in front of the elevator and peered through the corridor, first to the right, then to the left. Steve ducked deeper in the shadows of the trolley. A slight headache began to throb behind his eyes.

The man was a Hawaiian with short hair, middle-aged and with a sturdy and athletic build. Both wrists were covered with traditional Hawaiian tattoos. Steve couldn't remember having seen him ever before. _Not a very big surprise_, he thought sarcastically. _Remembering is not one of my greater talents at the moment. _The man was dressed in beige shorts and a blue aloha shirt with white flowers, nothing that was very fancy or eye-catching or abnormal but still something was strange about him. He appeared somehow… old-fashioned, out of place.

Steve had no more time to wonder about the man; with growing horror he watched him walking through the corridor until he finally stopped at the very end, directly in front of room 3.224. Steve shivered again, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He clutched the glass of water with both hands. The Hawaiian slowly opened the door and entered the room in which Steve had still been sleeping a few minutes ago.

Steve got up and slowly left the shadow of the trolley. He had made only a few steps when the man suddenly reappeared at the end of the corridor. Steve stopped and tried to move back in the shadows but it was too late. The man had noticed him and looked him directly in the eye. McGarrett could now see that he held something in his hand – it was a big knife and its blade glistened weakly in the muted corridor light. Steve tensed his muscles and the glass in his right hand burst. The shards cut into his palm; blood dripped to the floor and formed pale red streaks in the spilled water.

The Hawaiian gazed steadily at Steve and approached him slowly. Steve looked around in panic – the only way out was the elevator. He made a big step to avoid the shards with his bare feet and sprinted towards the elevator. He pounded the button and waited for the elevator doors to open. His palm had left a bloody mark on the wall.

The man quickened his pace and almost had reached Steve when the elevator door finally opened. Gasping Steve squeezed into the elevator and pressed the knob that would take him to the ground floor. He huddled up into a corner and conjured the doors to shut quickly. He breathed a sigh of relief but in the very last moment an arm slid through the narrow gap. The hand with the knife came to a halt just a few inches before Steve's face.

Suddenly Steve's panic disappeared. He didn't think anymore, he just acted without any conscious thought. With one smooth motion he spun out of the reach of the knife, grabbed the Hawaiian's arm and wrist with both hands and banged them against the elevator wall. Finally the grip on the knife relaxed and it hit the floor with a rattling noise. In the meantime the man had managed to squeeze his body through the gap and the elevator doors responded immediately and reopened completely. Steve didn't hesitate and brought his elbow to the man's face followed by a kick to the chest. The Hawaiian made no sound but fell backwards to the floor. Finally the elevator doors closed and Steve could feel the elevator moving downwards.

Steve leaned against the wall and exhaled wheezily. He stared at his bleeding palm without really noticing the new injury. He wondered what other forgotten abilities were slumbering within him. Obviously he had some skills in hand-to-hand combat – very convenient when you are stuck in an elevator threatened by a mysterious stranger with a knife. He couldn't help but smile grimly at that thought.

Without warning the dull headache erupted into a stabbing pain behind Steve's eyes. He moaned and grabbed his head with both hands. Blurry pictures raced through his mind, image after image flooded his head, too fast for him to grasp. His legs began to tremble and he slid down the wall. Steve didn't know how long he sat on the floor, panting heavily to get rid of the pain until finally the blinding headache reduced to a bearing level and he was able to get up.

The elevator had long ago reached its destination and Steve carefully stepped into the deserted entrance hall. The reception desk was only slightly illuminated but even the dim light hurt in Steve's eyes. As fast as possible he crossed the hall and headed for the exit. He had no idea how much time had passed since he had defeated the Hawaiian on the third floor. He threw a last glance over his shoulder and looked back to the elevator but luckily the man was nowhere to be seen.

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett left the hospital – alone, barefoot and bleeding.


	4. Meet the team

**Author's note:  
><strong>Thanks again for all the reviews and the alerts, I really appreciate this! :-)**  
><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the season's premiere, unfortunately here in Germany we will have to wait a looooooooooooong time for season 2.  
>Anyway, here's the next chapter... have fun!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meet the team<strong>

_Sunday, 9:00 a.m._

„What do you mean, he is not here anymore?" Danny's voice was still calm, but he had difficulties to suppress his surfacing anger. "How can you possibly allow a patient who suffers a complete amnesia to leave the hospital alone?"

The lady at the reception tried to her best effort to appease Danny. "Please, sir, calm down. Unfortunately I am not able to give you more detailed information but I will immediately call a doctor who can explain the situation." She pressed the telephone receiver to her ear and pushed hastily a few buttons.

Danny turned his back on her, grumpily shook his head and muttered to himself. "Explain the situation? What situation? Why am I always surrounded by idiots? Why? What have I done to deserve that?"

„Sir? Detective Williams?" He swallowed the remaining comments he had on his tongue with considerable effort and faced the lady at the reception desk. He forced half a smile and tried to be polite – after all she wasn't responsible for this mess. "Dr. Douglas awaits you in her room, second door on the right in this corridor." She motioned backwards over her shoulder.

Danny nodded a thank-you and went to the same room where Dr. Douglas had told him about Steve's state of health the day before. He knocked once on the door and heard her signaling him to enter the room. Like the day before there was a big stake of files on the desktop. Dr. Douglas looked tired and Danny assumed that she hadn't left the hospital since he had last seen her.

She nodded towards the unused chair and invited Danny to sit down. "Detective Williams, please have a seat."

Even before Danny sat down completely he started to rant. "Dr. Douglas, I want you to explain why you agreed to let my partner leave the hospital on his own. Let me refresh your memory: my partner who suffers from a complete amnesia and who didn't even know his name or his address. I promised to pick him up this morning and bring him home. Why didn't you stop him or at least call me? Is that asking too much?

"Listen, Detective, there was not much we could have done!" With a sharp movement of her hand she stopped Danny interrupting her. "Would you please let me finish? The nurse discovered Mr. McGarrett's bed empty this morning and he was nowhere to be found. There was a broken glass in his room, another one on the corridor and some traces of blood on the corridor floor and in one of the elevators. We searched the whole hospital but there was no sign of Mr. McGarrett far and wide. But I got a phone call from security just a few moments before you came in. The video tapes from tonight showed that apparently Mr. McGarrett had left the hospital through the entrance hall at about three o'clock this morning. Unfortunately we don't know why he did this and we also don't know if the blood we found is his. But as far as we can say the video tapes showed no further injuries. He seemed to be fine when he walked away."

During Dr. Douglas' speech Danny had tried very hard to keep his mouth shut but now the words couldn't be held back any longer. He stood up, leaned across the table and pointed a finger at Dr. Douglas. "You seriously tell me that my partner has left the hospital in the middle of the night, probably confused and maybe bleeding from further injuries, and that no one had noticed his absence until this morning? Well, this is really great, a great performance! Thank you very much!"

Danny had left the office even before Dr. Douglas could only think of an answer. While hastening towards his car he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialed Chin's number. He informed him about the latest events and said "Listen, Chin, I want you and Kono to check the hospital. Watch the video tapes, look for traces, just find out what has happened tonight, okay? I go looking for Steve – I think he is at his place, after all that's the only address he knew."

In the meantime Danny had reached his car and got in. He started the motor and left the parking place with squealing tires, heading towards Steve's house.

"Chin, we don't know what has happened tonight, but we need to find him as fast as possible. The doctor told me yesterday that Steve has absolutely no memory of his personal life but everything he once has learned is still there. So we have to deal with a possibly confused Ex-SEAL who doesn't know friend or foe and surely has no idea what he's capable of."

On the other end of the line Chin let out a hissing breath. "We are sitting on a ticking time bomb, brah!"

"That is exactly what I think. We have no more time to lose. Oh, Chin… I recommend we keep this inside the team. I don't think that Steve would be happy if the whole HPD was looking for him. And there is still enough time to talk to Governor Jameson later, okay?"

„I totally agree with you! I'll get in touch with Kono – see you later at Steve's place. Take care!"

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, 9:40 a.m.<em>

Danny parked his silver Camaro in front of the small house that formerly belonged to Steve's father and where Steve lived since he had come back to Hawaii. He recalled the first time he had been here and remembered the horrible crime scene he had then stumbled across. Needless to say, he hoped that Steve would get back his memories soon, but he also knew that it had to be very painful for Steve to live in the very same place where his own father was murdered.

He shook off these unpleasant thoughts and approached the front door. He threw a glance at the alarm system and was surprised to find it deactivated. What was that supposed to mean? As far as Danny knew only five persons had knowledge of the alarm code, that were himself, Chin, Kono, Steve's sister Mary and of course Steve. But which one of them had entered the code this time? Mary lived on the mainland, Steve couldn't remember anything and the other three Five-0 members haven't been here lately.

Danny's tension increased and he cursed himself for leaving his weapon in his apartment. But how could he have suspected that a little trip to the hospital on a quiet Sunday morning would turn into a potential dangerous search and rescue mission.

He slowly opened the door and carefully moved into the house.

"Steve?" Danny's call turned into a surprised hiss when something hard hit him right across the ribs. He staggered and was barely able to raise his arm fast enough to block the next blow that was accurately aimed at his chin. The impact made him stumble backwards and he fell to the floor hard.

Danny could now for the first time throw a look at his attacker. McGarrett's eyes were slightly glassy and Danny wasn't sure if he even saw him not to mention recognize him. Steve approached him with one big step but before he could reach him Danny raised his arms and said soothingly. "Whoa, whoa, Steve, everything is alright. It's me, Danny!"

Steve hesitated and blinked slowly. Then suddenly all tension left his body and he stepped back from Danny.

Danny groaned painfully when he struggled to get up, one hand pressed on his bruised rips. "What was that about? Are you crazy? Why are you going all Rambo on me?"

„I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought…" stammered Steve.

Bewildered Danny shook his head and scowled at him. Then he opened his arms and emphasized each of the following sentences with huge gestures. "By the way, your idea to discharge yourself from hospital in the middle of the night was very well received – good job Steven! I myself think it was great to come to the hospital and learn that you were gone and nobody knew where you are or what happened. And there was blood all over the corridor – most likely your blood when I watch your hand! Could you please explain what you were thinking? Please? And how did you actually came here?"

"I walked." Steve said simply. He seemed to have regained his composure and was calmer than a few moments before.

"You walked?" Danny eyed him skeptically. „You walked the whole distance? In the middle of the night? You are even more crazy than I thought!"

Both men looked at each other in silence for a while before Steve broke the eye contact and self-consciously gazed at the floor. After a few seconds he stammered "I… I wasn't… safe… in the hospital."

"Not safe? What do you mean, not safe?"

"There was a man, Danny. He had a knife." Steve put one hand to his hip and ran the other hand through his short dark hair. "I was on the corridor to get a glass of water when he exited the elevator. I saw him enter my room and when he came back he had a knife. I escaped into the elevator but he was right behind me. We fought and I could slap the knife out of his hand."

"What happened to your hand? Did he catch you?"

Steve grinned sheepishly. "No, I think I cut myself when I dropped the glass of water."

Danny furrowed his brow. "Okay… what happened next?"

"I thought it was safer to leave the hospital." Steve said plainly.

"Let me get this right… you genius thought it was safer to leave the hospital. And it didn't come to your mind that perhaps – just perhaps – you could let someone know about your plan? What about the night nurse? Or a doctor? Or last but not least me, your partner?" Danny's voice swelled dangerously at the end.

"I didn't know how to get hold of you." Steve's voice was barely a whisper.

"You didn't know how to get hold of me? What about calling, Steven? You could have called…" Terrified he cut off and gazed at Steve. "Oh… you really didn't know how to reach me, didn't you? You didn't know my number. I'm sorry Steve, I should have thought about it. I'm really sorry!"

Steve smiled faintly and accepted Danny's excuse with a short nod.

Danny sighed and plopped heavily on the couch. He stifled a moan when his battered ribs became noticeable. "So, tell me how you got in here. As far as I know the alarm system is always active when you leave the house. How did you manage to deactivate it?"

Steve pondered for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "I… I don't know. When I arrived here I didn't really think. Everything seemed so familiar. I just typed in the correct code without any conscious thought."

Danny gave him a suspicious look. "Does that mean you can remember some things?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't think that I really remember. But some things seemed to be simply… there." He pointed at a picture on the wall that showed a man wearing a police uniform. "That is my father, isn't it?" He continued when Danny nodded amazed. "I don't know why I know that but…" he swallowed heavily and avoided Danny's gaze. "… he was murdered, wasn't he?"

Danny looked at him compassionately. "Yes… hey man, I'm really sorry!"

Just as the following silence threatened to become uncomfortable Danny stood up and pointed at Steve's right hand that had restarted to bleed during the little brawl at the front door. "Show me your hand – does that wound need attention?" Steve waved off with a shrug but Danny grabbed his arm and pushed him toward the staircase, not tolerating any resistance. "No more of this I-am-a-SEAL-I-don't-feel-pain-attitude! We go upstairs now; luckily I know where you keep your first-aid box."

Only a few minutes later Steve's hand was bandaged and Danny proudly admired his handiwork. Then he let his gaze travel over the other injuries Steve had sustained. Most of the lacerations in his face had already started to heal, just a few more days and they would be disappeared completely. The wound above Steve's right eye was still covered with the big patch; the stitches wouldn't be taken out before a week's time. The entire right forearm and the right hand were wrapped; the white bandage provided a sharp contrast to Steve's tanned skin.

Steve grinned at him. "Like what you see?"

"Not really!" Danny snorted with amusement. "You… you look really bad! You ok?"

Steve nodded. "I think so!"

"Okay, listen. The doc said that the lacerations are most likely a sign of a car accident – I suppose you can't remember where you left your car? I checked, it's not outside so my highly trained detective skills tell me that you were probably in your own car when you crashed."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea." Steve denied with a shake of his head.

"What about your mobile phone? And your weapon? Where are those?"

_Weapon?_ thought Steve. Up to now it hadn't occurred to him that he might own a weapon. But Danny had mentioned a task force and that probably meant that he was a kind of cop, so why shouldn't he have a gun?

Steve shrugged and tried to keep a straight face but nevertheless Danny noticed his discomfort.

"It's alright man, no problem. We will figure out what has happened, okay?"

Danny gathered the contents of the first-aid box and put everything back into the cupboard. He considered for a moment what to do next and said, "I will contact the rest of the team and see if they have identified your mysterious visitor at the hospital."

But before Danny could pull out his mobile out of his pocket there was a knock on the front door and a voice was heard downstairs. "Danny? It's me, Kono! ... Anyone here? … Danny? … I'm coming in now!"

Steve threw him a look that was both frightened and questioning. "Oh Kono is a member of our team. Don't worry, she's okay!" Danny explained and headed for the staircase to go downstairs. He was held back by Steve who said "Hey, Danny? Thanks! Talking to you just feels…" he searched for the right word and finally shrugged his shoulders, "… right, familiar."

Danny smiled slightly and nodded at him. Then he shouted, "It's okay, Kono, come in!"

The front door opened and Kono Kalakaua stepped inside. The youngest member of the Five-0 task force wore a pair of tight jeans and a yellow T-shirt. A turquois bikini top was visible and her hair was slightly wet – clear signs that she had been surfing earlier that day.

"Hi Danny, did you find Steve…" she cut herself off when she saw Steve coming downstairs right behind Danny. A big grin spread on her face. "Oh yes, you did find him. Hey boss, nice to see you. How are you?"

"Hi…" Steve cleared his throat.

"Kono" Danny dropped in helpfully.

Steve threw him a glance, half amused and half enraged. "Yes, you already mentioned that. Thank you very much!" Danny grinned and spread his arms in an I-just-wanted-to-help-gesture. Steve shook his head and turned toward Kono. "Hi Kono! I can't remember anything but otherwise I think I'm alright, thanks!"

"OK, enough of this introduction thing. Better tell us what you have discovered at the hospital. Steve said he had been attacked by a man in the middle of the night. Have you found out anything about that?"

The three team members went over to the couch and sat down.

"There were no eye witnesses, nobody has seen or heard anything. There were no reports about a man. Unfortunately we could only rely on what the nurses told us. The cleaning staff already did their work and all blood and other traces were gone. We had a look at the video tape and obviously the entrance hall is the only place that is monitored. Nothing peculiar on the tape except of Steve leaving the hospital at exactly 2:58 a.m."

"What about the knife? The man who attacked me had a knife. I slapped it out of his hand. It had to be in the elevator." Steve chimed in.

Kono shook her head. "Nobody mentioned a knife. There were traces of blood in the elevator but as far as I know only on the buttons. As I said before, unfortunately all traces have been wiped."

Danny sighed. "Okay, that seemed to be a dead end street. Let's forget the hospital and concentrate on the other open issues. I think we should primarily investigate where Steve's car and his mobile phone are."

Kono grinned and winked at him impishly. "That's already done, brah."

"Chin and I met at headquarters yesterday evening. We tried to triangulate Steve's phone but no luck here, the line was dead. We assume that the phone had been destroyed in the accident – provided that it was indeed an accident. We checked all police reports, but Steve's car isn't mentioned anywhere. Actually there are no accident reports at all neither for Friday night nor for Saturday morning."

She looked at Steve and apologized. "Sorry, unfortunately we have no better news."

Danny's phone rang and he stood up to take the call. He made a few steps away from the couch and motioned Kono to continue talking.

Kono produced a mobile out of her pocket and handed it to Steve. "Hey boss, I brought a new phone for you. We already thought that your old one was gone. This one has already Danny's, Chin's and my number and address listed. I also put a few photos on it, photos of us, the team… perhaps some of them look familiar to you?" she added shyly.

Steve took the phone she handed him and suddenly he had a lump in his throat. That really sucked. He felt like crap because he couldn't remember anything. He felt like crap because there were people who did everything and moved heaven and earth to help him, no matter if it was in the middle of the night or on a spare Sunday morning. He felt like crap because these people were his friends and he could for God's sake not even remember their names.

Kono seemed to guess right what he was thinking. She smiled encouragingly and said exactly the same Danny had mentioned earlier. "Don't worry boss, we will figure out what has happened!"

Steve didn't know what to answer and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He nodded at her shortly and began to fiddle with his new phone. In the meantime Danny had finished the call and came back to the couch.

"That was Chin – homicide at Likini Street. He is already on site and is coordinating the events. Drug squad has asked for our assistance."

Kono was surprised. "What has the drug squad to do with a homicide? And why are they asking for our assistance?"

Danny shook his head. "Your cousin didn't reveal **that** to me. But I guess we will find out soon. Come on, let's go!"

Without looking up from his mobile Steve piped up. "Okay, that's probably a pretty dumb question… but who is Chin?"

"Oh sorry Steve, I forgot that you can't remember. Chin is my cousin and he is also part of Five-0. He was the one that made me join the police and he brought me to our team." She looked around helplessly. Kono wasn't used to see her boss so vulnerable and cautious.

Danny decided that it was time to brighten the mood a little bit. The case would never be solved if they lingered the whole day in dark thoughts. They needed to treat Steve as normal as possible and so he did the very first thing that came to his wicked mind.

From the corner of her eye Kono saw that Danny looked at Steve dumbfounded and even a bit frightened. She turned her head to gaze at him. Then she noticed the short wink in her direction. His mouth formed the words _"Play along!"_ Kono had to hide a grin and her nod was barely noticeable. _What did he have in mind this time?_ Steve didn't notice this short wordless dialogue because he still was busy flipping through the photos that Kono had put on his phone.

Danny gave his voice a shocked tone and said to Steve. "You don't even remember Chin? I mean, you have been together for more than four years before you left him and you don't even remember him? Oh Steve, you will break his heart once more." He sighed theatrically.

Apparently without noticing Steve's wince and his well worth seeing facial expression he repeated. "Come on, let's go. Likini Street is waiting. We have a case." With these words he pushed Steve to the door.

"I'm afraid you will later have severe regrets about his, brah!" Kono whispered as she passed by. "And besides, it's not nice to play games with an injured person." But she couldn't hide her silent laughter any longer.

Obviously more than satisfied with himself, Danny left the house behind Steve and Kono. He shut the door and activated the alarm system. There was also a big grin on his face.


	5. Victim

**Author's note:  
><strong>Thanks again for reading and reviewing and for all the alerts! :-)**  
><strong>I hope you enjoy the next chapter...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Victim<strong>

_Sunday, 11:25 a.m._

When Danny and Steve arrived at Likini Street in Danny's silver roadster they didn't need a long time to find the right house. Apart from Chin's bike and Kono's red compact – _how the hell did she get here faster than we?_ Danny thought – there were two squad cars and several other vehicles standing in front of a small pale blue house. Danny parked his car next to the motorcycle and both men stepped off the car. Kono was awaiting them on the bottom of the short staircase that lead to the front door. Together the three team members entered the house. The policeman who guarded the door nodded them a short but not unfriendly greeting.

The small house was crowded with police officers; crime scene investigators, men and women in white suits, secured all kind of traces in every room. Kono left her teammates and went into the next room where she started a conversation with one of the police officers. All the time she took notes typing into the small laptop which she brought with her.

Danny peered for Chin. They had already seen all the rooms in the house when they came in so the last possibility where Chin could be was the lanai on the back of the house.

And indeed Chin was outside on the lanai together with a young man whom Danny estimated not older than 25 years. The badge and the gun on his belt identified him as a cop but Danny thought he looked more than pirate. His red hair was about shoulder-length and neatly tied back in a short ponytail. A small mustache ran on his upper lip and at right angles downwards on both sides of his mouth. Both of his earlobes were pierced multiple times and the silver earrings jingled gently each time he moved his head.

"Hey, thanks Jeff – we'll continue later, okay?" Chin interrupted when he noticed Danny and Steve. The red-haired man nodded in agreement and turned toward the door where Danny stepped aside to make room for him. The man passed by without saying a word and almost bumped into Steve who was waiting at the door. He flinched barely measurably and gaped at Steve for a few seconds before he entered the house.

"Hey Chin!" Danny greeted his colleague. He jerked his head toward the door. "Who was that?"

"Jeffrey Horton – drug squad." Chin said curtly and then addressed Steve. "Hey boss, how are you?"

"I'm good!" Steve sounded slightly pissed off. Slowly this question got on his nerves. But then he remembered what Danny had said earlier before they had left his house. He didn't want to be rude so he quickly added "And how are you?"

Danny grinned happily to himself while Chin first looked at Steve amazed and then at Danny appraisingly. But before Chin was able to reply to Steve's question Danny had risen to speak.

"Okay, spill it – what do we have here?"

In the meantime Steve had stepped outside on the lanai – it was only now that he noticed the body of a young woman who lay on the floor. Her eyes stared lifelessly into the blue sky. Her once pretty face was framed by dark hair that she had worn in delicate braids. The many multicolored beads at the end of each braid formed a nice contrast to her dark skin color. Steve shrank back; he leaned heavily against the doorframe and listened to Chin's explanations.

"The victim's name is Latisha Johnson; she was a drug squad officer. The man I talked to when you joined us was her partner Jeff Horton. The poor guy found her body this morning after her father posted her as missing when she didn't show up for the usual Sunday morning breakfast. By the way, her father is also a cop. Benjamin Johnson is working in the evidence vault – I know him very well, he is one of the very few guys in HPD who still talk to me." Whenever Chin mentioned his involuntary retirement from HPD his voice lost all expression.

Danny threw a glance at the dead body of the young woman. "How did she die? I can't see any blood."

"The coroner said that her neck was broken. He couldn't find any other injuries." Chin replied.

Danny frowned in amazement. A broken neck was a rather unusual cause of death, most often seen in fights or marital tragedies when the victim dies from a fall. But Danny hadn't seen any traces of a dispute on this crime scene.

Chin confirmed his assumption when he continued. "There were no signs of a forcible entry or of a fight. It is assumed that she knew her killer and allowed him in. Time of death was supposedly early Saturday morning; she was lying here for more than 24 hours before her partner found her."

Danny shook his head sadly. "That's awful! How old was she?"

"I didn't have the time to watch her personal data, but I often talked to her father in the past. I know that we attended the same high school, even though she was far younger than me… let me think about it… yeah, I think she might have been in Steve's class actually."

Steve shortly looked up when he heard his name and then stood aside to let Kono pass. She stepped at the lanai and joined Chin and Danny. "Crime scene unit is still busy securing traces. No evidence of a perp so far, but they let us know as soon as they have something." She put on a sorrowful face and continued in a low voice. "However, what they found so far are seven sachets containing a white substance, probably heroin. They were hidden in the drawer of the kitchen table."

That was surprising news for the others. "You think she played a double game? Maybe some drug business that went wrong?" Danny asked around but all he got was a general shrug. "Possibly, brah" Chin replied pensively. "But as I said, I know her father. And if she takes after him, I doubt that she would ever play a false game."

Kono pointed inwards. "You already saw Latisha's partner; the man he is talking to right now is their superior… "she threw a short look at her laptop. "His name is Makuko Pukokeli. He was the one that requested our help."

Danny bent sideward and peered past Steve at the inside of the house. The red-haired pirate-looking guy to whom Chin had talked earlier – Jeff Horton, as Danny knew by now – was whispering hectically to a middle-aged pudgy Hawaiian. Talking low but fast to each other, both men glanced from time to time at the lanai where the whole Five-0 team was gathered.

Danny concentrated his attention back to Kono. She held a small transparent bag in her hand that contained a piece of paper. "That's the only other thing of interest we found. It's a restaurant bill, issued on Friday evening at Uahi Island Grill. That's in Kailua on the east coast, about half an hour from Honolulu."

Steve still leaned against the doorframe and avoided to look at the dead body. The sight had shocked him to the core, even though he assumed that the young woman wasn't the first body he had seen in his life. He had paid attention and listened to the conversation his three colleagues had had but he had remained silent because he didn't know how to contribute. He wondered how he would usually have acted. The three people in front of him seemed to be a well-oiled team. _They don't look like they miss something, or rather someone_, he thought. Though the doctor had told him to be patient and that it was not foreseeable when – or if – he would get back his memories, he felt isolated, alone and somehow… useless. And it was just about one day since he woke up in the hospital. He didn't know how he was supposed to go on. But before he could continue to brood over his feelings he heard Danny say his name and he directed his attention back to the conversation.

"Okay, listen guys. Steve and I will go to Kailua and check the restaurant. Perhaps the staff can remember something. But prior to that I have a chat with Piko… Poko… Puko…" He abandoned the attempt to remember the correct Hawaiian name and nodded instead toward Latisha's superior. "You know, the big guy inside."

"Pukokeli." Steve chimed in and three surprised faces turned toward him. "What?" he said, clearly intimidated by this sudden attention. "I just listen and try to remember!" The surprise of his team members transformed into laughter and also Steve couldn't avoid a grin.

Danny resumed his plan and pointed at Chin and Kono. "In the meantime you two will pay Benjamin Johnson a visit and talk to him, okay?"

"Sounds good!" Chin said and nodded to Kono, "let's go."

The two cousins waved goodbye and went back into the house. At the door Chin accidentally grazed Steve who rushed back half a step as if he had got an electric shock. Chin threw him a surprised look and said, "Hey Steve, you alright? Didn't mean to offend you!"

Steve slightly blushed and murmured "No problem… was my fault… sorry!" His gaze flickered shortly between Chin, Danny and Kono, then he turned on his heels and headed inside.

Chin turned around to Danny and Kono and blocked their path. He glared at both of them, a wary look on his face. But before he could say anything Danny just grinned, sneaked past him and also disappeared into the house.

* * *

><p>Chin and Kono had left the crime scene to visit and interview Lathisha's father Benjamin Johnson. On his way to the living room where Danny wanted to join Pukokeli and Horton for a little conversation he looked for Steve. Danny peered out of a window and saw him out on the street waiting near the parked cars. He observed his partner for a few seconds to see if everything was alright. Steve still seemed a bit stressed but Danny supposed that he would appreciate a few minutes on his own.<p>

He went into the next room and joined the two men he had watched earlier from the lanai. After a short introduction and a general handshake Danny said "Latisha Johnson was one of yours? Hey, I'm really sorry!" The young red-haired cop remained silent while Pukokeli replied, "Yes, she was one of ours. One of my best, to be honest. Latisha and Jeff here are…" he swallowed audibly, "… were the best team I had for a long time."

"Okay, listen, I have one question: if she was one of your best… what about all the dope in her kitchen?" Danny asked carefully.

"What does that mean?" Jeff exploded. "Do you allege that my partner had played a false game?" He clenched his fists and he looked like he would immediately slash at Danny.

Danny raised his hands placatory. "Hey, man, calm down. I don't allege anything. I'm just saying that we found a considerable amount of drugs in the kitchen. That **could** be a sign of a lucrative little side business, don't you think?"

"You are so wrong, Williams! Latisha never would have done something like that! I won't allow that you discredit her name!" Jeff shouted.

Pukokoli laid his hands of both of Jeff's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. His dark voice was soothing when he said, "Now it's enough, Jeff. I especially asked for the Five-0 team to help us clear this case. Detective Williams is just doing his job, he certainly doesn't have in mind to allege anything! Just go home now and try to clear your head. It was a hard day for you!" His gaze flickered to Danny. "Or do you wish to ask him some more questions?"

Danny shook his head and watched how Jeff dashed off without another word and left the house.

Pukokeli rubbed his face with both hands and Danny thought that he suddenly looked pretty rough. "Please excuse his behavior but he is still so young and…" he shook his head dolefully.

"It's okay, I understand. He had lost his partner right now, no wonder he is thrown off the track." Danny replied. "Don't worry, we will do everything in our power to find Latisha's killer."

The Hawaiian nodded in agreement. "I assume nothing less."

"Did you notice something unusual about Latisha recently? Did her behavior change? Any special cases she was working on?"

Pukokeli shook his head. "No, nothing. Quite the contrary, the last few weeks were extremely quiet for us all."

Danny sighed. "Okay, I think that's it for now. Thanks for your time. I'll get back to you as soon as we have some news. We already have a few traces we can follow up." He nodded toward the window. "I have to go, my partner is waiting."

"Oh, yes, Commander McGarrett – I just saw him passing by previously. Is he alright? I noticed he is injured." Pukokeli stepped to the window and looked at Steve who slowly paced back and forth in front of the silver Camaro. Danny couldn't interpret the strange expression on the drug squad leader's face when the Hawaiian asked, "What happened to him?"

Danny considered quickly what he could and should tell him. He couldn't pretend that everything was alright, Steve was acting too unnatural for anyone to believe. But Danny knew that he never ever would tell the full truth. News would spread like wildfire and Steve wouldn't want that the whole HPD knew about his status. Danny decided to stick to the truth as tight as possible but just to forget to mention some minor information.

"We don't know exactly what happened. We reckon that Commander McGarrett was involved in a car crash. Unfortunately he cannot remember the last few days and is not able to tell us what happened. But apart from these memory gaps he is fine, the injuries are just superficial." Yes, Danny could live with this story; nobody has to learn that the _memory gaps_ were actually one huge gap that covered Steve's whole life.

Pukokeli gaped at Danny – then he nodded shortly and couldn't hide his relief. "Then all the best for him! We keep in touch, detective."

Danny bid farewell and left the house where McGarrett awaited him at the car. He leaned against the driver's door and watched all the other police officers leave the crime scene one after the other. Danny approached him, looked him over and asked, "You okay? Was a bit too much in there for a start?"

"I'm good. It's just… I can't remember ever having seen a dead body and somehow… I don't know." He finished lamely.

"Hey, it's alright, partner. Don't worry! It's not your fault. Nobody is thinking any less of you! Just take any time you need!"

"Okay… thanks… partner!" The word didn't easily cross his lips but it felt good after he had enunciated it. "Come on, let's go!" he said but didn't step away from the driver's door.

Danny looked at him and opened his arms. "What are you waiting for? Do you want me to ask you in, or what?" He waved his hand. "Now move it! Get in!"

But Steve just remained where he was and simply said "Give me the keys."

"Give me the keys?" Danny repeated surprised. "Why for heaven's sake do you want me to give you the keys? This is my car, forgot?"

"I know it's your car, but with you in the driver's seat it just feels…" Steve searched for the correct word and finally shrugged his shoulders. "… wrong! Now come on, give me the keys, Danny!"

Danny looked at him exasperated. "You remember nothing except that you always drive my car? Your brain must really, really be a miserable place, Steven!"

Steve grinned sheepishly and reached out for the keys.

While Danny circled the car, shaking his head all the time, he threw the keys in Steve's direction. "You could at least have the decency to say please… just for once!" he growled.

* * *

><p>Chin turned his head and threw an evaluating glance at his cousin. They were both heading for Benjamin Johnson's house in Kono's red compact car. Chin had left his bike in front of the Five-0 headquarter; they would anyway go back there later to analyze evidence and work on the case. "Would it bother you to finally tell me why Steve overreacted when I accidentally touched him and why Danny just disappeared showing his famous mischievous grin?"<p>

"Hey couz, don't throw me that look! It was all Danny's idea!" Kono giggled. "Please, don't make me tell you, I think it's one of his little games to brighten the mood. Just play along, it's supposed to be fun."

Chin shook his head and tried to remain serious but knowing about Danny's fondness for playing pranks he also couldn't completely hide his grin. "Okay, keep it to yourself, I won't ask anymore. But eventually I will find out what Danny is up to. And sooner or later I will get my revenge – then I count on you to support your favorite cousin to the best of your knowledge." He winked at her and was satisfied when he saw her nodding in agreement.

_Oh dear, Danny will be so fucked up when Chin finds out what he told Steve, _Kono thought grinning. _Yeah, that would definitely be a lot of fun._

Kono parked in front of the house – or more precisely the small villa – that was situated in one of the better neighborhoods of Honolulu. Apparently Latisha's father was a wealthy man and Kono asked herself how he could afford a house like that with the moderate salary he earned as a cop.

Chin and Kono circled the house after repeated knocking on the front door. When nobody opened they crossed the well-tended garden and finally reached a terrace and a small swimming pool. A dark-skinned man of about 60 years sat on one of the chairs at the edge of the pool. His short hair and his neatly trimmed beard were almost completely white. He stared at the water surface without noticing the two visitors.

"Benjamin?" Chin said warily. "We would like to talk to you – it's about Latisha."

Johnson didn't look up and said without facing them. "Please, leave! Get off my property! I don't want to see anybody! Just go!" His voice was hoarse and thick as if he hadn't used it for a long time.

Chin drew near a few steps, stood before the older man and blocked his view to the swimming pool. "Benjamin?" he repeated once more. Johnson sighed deeply and let his eyes wander over Chin. He gazed at him for a long time and finally asked quietly "Chin Ho? Is that you?" When Chin nodded Johnson continued to speak but it seemed that the words were only meant for him. "My Latisha is dead. What am I supposed to do now? I'm alone! She is dead… why? Why did she have to die?" His voice became lower and lower and finally fell completely silent.

"I'm sorry, Benjamin, I'm deeply sorry!" Chin said simply.

Johnson nodded several times and a single tear ran down his cheek. He shortly pressed his lips together, drew a few deep breaths and said "What can I do for you, Chin Ho?"

Chin signaled Kono to step closer. "Benjamin, you know that I work for Five-0. This is my colleague Kono Kalakaua. The drug squad has asked us to take over Latisha's case." He turned toward Kono and continued, "Couz, this is Benjamin Johnson, Latisha's father."

With tears in her eyes Kono shook his hand and expressed her condolences. Being the rookie on the team she wasn't used to deal with family members of homicide victims.

Benjamin nodded once more and pointed at two chairs where Chin and Kono sat down.

"Makuko – Latisha's superior – called me a few moments ago. He told me that they found drugs in her house. What does that mean? Latisha had no bearing on drugs! And she wouldn't have played a false game! She was my girl, my little girl! Never ever she would have done something like that!"

Kono spoke up. "At the moment we have no hints how and why the drugs ended up in Latisha's house. But we will find out what happened!"

"Benjamin, did Latisha behave strangely or did she tell something about her work lately? Did you notice anything?" Chin asked.

Johnson shook his head, hesitated and contemplated. He didn't seem to know where to start but finally he said "Every weekend Latisha is… was coming over when she finished her night shift. We sat together here on the terrace and had breakfast. She always told me what had happened during her shift and what she had experienced. Her last night shift was a week ago on Saturday. But when she arrived here on Sunday morning she was somehow… different. She was just sitting here, didn't touch her breakfast and didn't speak. Finally she had stood up, glared at me for a long time and then left. She hadn't said a single word that day."

"That was the last time I saw her." He added scarcely audible.


	6. Malasadas and headaches

**Author's note:**  
>Thank you very much for reading and reviewing :-)<p>

Now, here's the next chapter, a little bit more action and a surprising discovery - I hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Malasadas and headaches<strong>

_Sunday, 1:05 p.m._

Danny left the bakery and approached the silver Camaro where Steve was waiting on the driver's seat. In the one hand he had a big paper bag and in the other hand half a malasada into which he just had bitten. He dropped onto the passenger's seat and stuffed the rest of the malasada into his mouth.

Steve looked curiously at the pastry and then pointed at the bag. "Is there one for me, too?" His stomach rumbled audibly when the aroma of the fresh malasadas crawled up his nose.

Danny stopped chewing and gaped at Steve. He swallowed his last bite and said skeptically. "I'm sorry? I think I misheard you… You really want to have one of my malasadas?"

"Why not?" Steve replied tetchily. "Now, give me one of them, I'm really hungry." His stomach rumbled once more, louder than before.

Danny started to grin and offered him the bag. "Here, help yourself. As the saying goes, every cloud has a silver lining, hasn't it? Perhaps your little accident had finally taught you what's really important in life." Danny had never understood how Steve could resist all those culinary temptations such as malasadas or doughnuts. He watched fascinated how Steve gulped down the pastry with three huge bites and then took another one out of the bag.

"Tasty, isn't it?" Danny asked and his grin grew bigger when Steve chewed blissfully and nodded happily.

"I wonder what happened to heart disease and bad cholesterol." Danny mumbled to himself.

"What?" Steve asked, still chewing and only half-listening.

"Oh nothing, nothing… just enjoy your meal!" smirked Danny when Steve swallowed the last part of his malasada, licked the sugar from his fingers and sighed satisfied. "Okay, sweet tooth, let's go… this way." Danny pointed along the street and waited for Steve to start the engine.

After another side trip to Danny's apartment where he retrieved his badge and his weapon Steve and Danny finally headed toward Kailua. Although the town on the east coast of O'ahu was less than 20 miles from Honolulu it took them almost an hour to reach it. Kailua beach was known as one of the world's preeminent windsurfing destinations and lots of people went there on Sundays. There was heavy traffic on the freeway, locals as well as tourists who headed for the beach.

Steve's content expression he had on his face after enjoying the malasadas changed soon into a slightly tormented frown. Danny threw him a side glance and asked worriedly, "Everything alright with you?" Steve answered with a short nod, "Just a slight headache."

Danny observed him closely and wondered how bad the headache really was. Injuries or pain that Steve would describe as slight were usually barely tolerable for normal people. But Danny knew Steve well enough by now to be able to judge his condition correctly. And even though Steve was not his normal self at the moment Danny was pretty sure that he for once had told the truth and the headache was indeed only a slight one; besides the doctor at the hospital had told Danny that Steve would probably suffer from headaches for the next few days. "Do you want me to drive so you can take a rest?"

"No, it's okay. I'd rather drive myself… it keeps me busy… I think I find it easier to remember when I don't have the time to mull over too much. I need something I can concentrate on." Danny signaled him with a nod that he understood.

His mobile rang and the tone immediately brought a smile to his face. He had programmed this special ring tone only for Grace. She probably called to tell him everything about the wedding in San Francisco. While he fished the phone out of his pocket he noticed that Steve had tilted his head and listened closely to the melody. Steve blinked a few times and then voiced unconsciously under his breath, "Danno loves you." The words were spoken so quietly that Danny almost couldn't hear them and he wasn't sure if Steve actually knew that he had said them. He threw a surprised look at his partner without saying something but rather took the call and spoke to his daughter for the next few minutes. He listened keenly to everything she told him and then finally said his usual goodbye to her. "Bye monkey, Danno loves you too."

Steve's head jerked around and he gaped at Danny. "I knew you would say that! How does it come that I can remember such things but nothing else?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "You want to hear my theory? I'm not a pro but I think it's the same phenomenon as with the code for your alarm system. I believe that all of your memories are still there somewhere but you just cannot access them right now. And you just can remember some things without consciously thinking about them. Maybe they were triggered by a smell or a melody or a picture. It's all somewhere in your subconsciousness but I think the more you try to remember the less you actually will remember. So, just try to relax, okay?"

Steve nodded doubtfully and sighed deeply, "I try, but it's really difficult!"

Danny threw him a sympathetic glance. He felt sorry for Steve but at the moment there was nothing he could do for him. As the doctor had said, time alone would tell if – when! – Steve's memories would come back. But Danny reckoned it as a good sign that Steve could unconsciously remember at least a few things.

In the meantime they had arrived in Kailua and were now searching for a parking place near the Uahi Island Grill. The streets were crowded with cars and lots of people strolled around on the sidewalk. Danny and Steve finally found a parking space in a small side street only a short walk from the restaurant.

The two men had taken only a few steps away from the car when Steve suddenly stopped, seized Danny by the arm and pointed at the other side of the street. "Over there, that's the man from the hospital!" Steve looked at the chunky Hawaiian who stood on the opposite sidewalk. The man leaned lazily against a house wall and watched Steve. He wore the same clothes than the night before, simple beige shorts and a blue aloha shirt, but once again Steve couldn't help thinking that he looked somewhat strange.

Danny peered across the street and tried to identify about whom Steve was talking. "Which one is it?"

Steve stared at the man for a few more seconds. The headache had increased and he squinted to get rid of the constant throbbing behind his eyes. The man nodded at him once, then let himself be dragged along with the crowd on the sidewalk. "Over there, Hawaiian, shorts and aloha shirt. Come on, Danny, he's getting away!" With these words Steve dashed off across the street before Danny even knew what happened.

Danny cursed silently. "Great description, Steve. Hawaiian with shorts and shirt. Such a description might be helpful back in Jersey but around here everyone looks like that. Damn!" Then he sprinted after Steve who already had disappeared behind the next corner.

Steve raced along the sidewalk. His head hurt, dull pain pulsed behind his eyes with every step he made. He could see that the Hawaiian turned around to face him and then also started to run. He was fast and unlike Steve he obviously had no problems to avoid the other people who strolled on the sidewalk. Without difficulty he found the gaps in the crowd and increased his speed. The distance between him and Steve even enlarged when Steve bumped into a young man and almost lost his balance. He staggered but somehow managed not to fall and quickly went on without apologizing. From the corner of his eye he could see Danny following him in some distance.

The Hawaiian turned left into a side street and Steve accelerated his steps to not lose him. He was panting now, not due to the effort of running but rather because of his constantly growing headache. He clenched his teeth in a vain attempt to ignore the pain and ran along; by no means would he let his nightly attacker get away. Steve also turned left and was relieved when he noticed that the side street was unpopulated. He got ahead much quicker and could decrease the distance to the Hawaiian. The man threw him one more glance over his shoulder and disappeared between two houses to his left.

Steve followed him and found himself in a narrow driveway, which seemed to be a dead-end street. There were houses on both sides and the only way out led over a head-high wooden wall at the other end. The Hawaiian stood there right in front of the wall, obviously waiting for Steve.

Steve slowed down and his hand grasped at nothing when he instinctively reached for his belt to draw his weapon. Panting heavily he came to a halt and stared at his opponent. The other man stood there completely relaxed, his arms loosely folded in front of him. This time Steve couldn't detect a knife or any other weapon. "Who… who are you? What do you want from me?" Small white lights pulsed in his visual field simultaneously with the hammering in his head and he staggered slightly. His vision blurred and he had to blink a few times to clear his view.

The Hawaiian silently glared at him for a few more seconds, then turned around and climbed over the wooden wall in a flowing movement.

Steve dashed the few steps to the wall and started to climb after him when the lights in his head suddenly merged into one single eruption. His complete visual field became burning white and the agonizing pain in his head covered all other sensations. He didn't realize that his legs buckled under him and he slumped down on the ground. He didn't feel that he clutched his head with both hands and his fingers clawed into his scalp. And he didn't hear that Danny shouted his name out on the street in search of him.

Images were now flashing in front of his inner eye. At the beginning they were much too fast and too blurry to grasp or recognize. But some images stayed longer or appeared more often than others and he was able to memorize just a few of them. _The young woman whose body he had seen earlier that day in her apartment; she was alive but she looked sad and worried… A winding forest road at night… The Hawaiian he had chased right now, dressed in traditional Hawaiian robes and holding a wooden bowl in his outstretched hand._

After what felt like an eternity the stream of pictures faded bit by bit and finally dissolved completely. Very slowly Steve could feel his other senses come back to life. First of all he noticed the hard asphalt underneath his body and he could hear his own gasping breaths. Then he became aware of the fact that someone had grasped his shoulder and he could hear a voice. He had difficulties to concentrate but finally the words penetrated the thick fog in his head.

"Steve? Hey, Steve? Can you hear me? Steve? Open your eyes! Come on, Steve!" Danny's voice was worried and pressing. When there was no answer from his partner Danny pulled the last ace out of his sleeve. If his next sentence would still not trigger any kind of reaction he would knew for sure that there was something seriously wrong with Steve. "Steve? If you don't show me right now that you understand me, I swear I will call an ambulance and you will end up in hospital!"

Steve gathered all of his strength and croaked, "No hosp… no hospital… 'm fine!"

Danny smiled grimly – exactly this reaction he had expected and hoped for. "Okay Steve, but I need you to open your eyes for me!" Danny urged him.

Steve's lids fluttered and he opened his eyes just a crack. He blinked a few times until he finally was able to focus on Danny's face that hovered over him. His breathing slowly calmed down and he could feel that the headache had reduced to a dull throb by now.

"Are you with me now? Can you sit up?" Danny grabbed his shoulders and helped him carefully to sit up, leaning his back against the wooden wall. This change of position caused a new spike of pain in Steve's head and made him dizzy. With a faint gesture he pushed Danny away, turned to the left and threw up on the asphalt.

When he was done he took the tissue that Danny handed him and wiped his mouth with shaky fingers. "I'm sorry!" he groaned. Danny shook his head, "Hey, it's okay, no need to apologize! How do you feel now? Can you tell me what happened? When I entered the driveway I found you lying on the floor, no sign of your nightly visitor. Did he attack you? Where is he now?"

"He escaped over the fence. He just stood there, waiting for me. But he didn't say a single word. When I asked him what he wants he turned around and climbed over the fence. I wanted to follow him but I couldn't… my head suddenly felt like it would explode. Next thing I knew is your voice, threatening to bring me to the hospital."

"I still think that might be a good idea!" replied Danny and observed him critically. Steve's face was so pale that even the white patch above his right eye seemed colorful. "You okay?"

Steve waved him off. "I'm good!"

"Yeah, sure! But you rather look like a walking dead!"

Steve didn't respond to Danny's comment but asked instead, "Danny, what about the Hawaiian? Did you recognize him? Is he someone we know?" Danny shook his head, disappointment written all over his face. "I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't see him at all. There were so many people out on the street I wasn't able to catch a glimpse of him. I just followed you when you started running, but then you disappeared around the next corner and I almost lost you completely. It was pure luck that I found you here – but unfortunately no trace of your Hawaiian friend."

"But who is he? Why is he following me?" Steve's voice was suddenly tired.

"I don't know – but we will find out, I promise!" Danny stood up and reached out for Steve. "Come on, partner! Can you get up?"

Steve gripped the outstretched hand and with Danny's help he slowly came to his feet. With his back still leaning against the wall he took a few deep breaths but the dizziness and the nausea had disappeared. Only a faint throbbing behind his eyes reminded him of the previous episode.

Danny watched him suspiciously, ready to intervene if Steve couldn't keep himself upright. "Okay, now seriously. How are you? You're going to be sick again?"

Steve shook his head, "I'm okay. Really, I feel a lot better than before. Only a slight headache."

Danny sighed and furrowed his brows. "Okay, I think I have no other choice than believing you. Come on, let's go and find out if the restaurant staff remembers something about Friday night."

Five minutes later the two men arrived at the Uahi Island Grill and entered the small restaurant. Inside it was nice and cool and Steve breathed a sigh of relief. His headache hadn't improved on the short walk to the restaurant and he just longed to close his eyes. Danny threw him a side glance and seemed to notice his discomfort. He pushed him gently but resolutely to a chair on the first table by the entrance and made him sit down. "Just wait and relax. I'll go and speak with the staff. Don't move, okay?" Steve didn't object and gratefully let himself drop on the chair. He rubbed his face with both hands and grimaced when he accidentally touched some of the cuts on his forehead. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples in an attempt to get rid of the pain in his head.

Danny observed him anxiously for a moment and then set about looking for an employee. The faster he was done here the sooner he would be able to take Steve home. Danny went to the lunch counter and addressed the young dark-haired woman who was putting away dishes into a cupboard. He showed her his badge and said, "Hi, I'm Detective Williams, Hawaii Five-0. What's your name?"

She turned around, threw a glance at his badge and answered, "I'm Tanya."

"Tanya, that's a nice name." Danny smiled at her and continued, "Did you, by any chance, work here on Friday night or could you tell me the names of your colleagues who were here said evening?"

Tanya returned the smile and answered, "Yes, I was here Friday night. We have no employees, apart from me there is only our chef." She pointed over her shoulder to the kitchen. "We closed at 9:30 on Friday but I was here until about midnight. How can I help you?"

Danny pulled a photo of Latisha out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her. "Can you remember if this woman had been here on Friday night?"

Tanya wiped her fingers on a towel before she took the photo from Danny's hand. She examined it and only a short moment later she nodded, "Yes, I'm pretty sure that she was here." She returned the photo to Danny and threw a look at Steve who still sat at the table by the door.

"Do you remember if she was alone or did she have company? Did you notice anything strange about her?"

"At first she was alone. She just ordered something to drink; she said she was waiting for her date…" Once more Tanya's gaze drifted to Steve.

Full of expectation Danny asked, "Did her date show up? What did he – or she – look like?"

Tanya frowned at him confusedly. "I don't understand… what's that supposed to mean? Are you kidding me?" She nodded toward Steve. "He did come together with you, didn't he?"

Danny turned his head shortly and glanced at Steve before he looked back at Tanya. "Yeah, we came together. This is my partner. But what he has to do with my question?"

"Well… **he** was her date!"


	7. That which must not, can not be

**Author's note:  
><strong>Thank you very much for reading and reviewing - sorry that this chapter took a bit longer... enjoy and have a nice weekend! :-)

The title is from the poem "Die unmögliche Tatsache" by Christian Morgenstern:  
><em>(…)<br>__Und er kommt zu dem Ergebnis:  
>Nur ein Traum war das Erlebnis.<br>Weil, so schliesst er messerscharf,  
><em>_**nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf.**_

Here's the English translation:  
>"The Impossible Fact" by Christian Morgenstern:<br>_(…)  
>And he comes to the conclusion:<br>His mishap was an illusion,  
>for, he reasons pointedly,<br>__**that which must not, can not be.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: That which must not, can not be<strong>

_Sunday, 3:20 p.m._

Steve sat slumped down in the passenger's seat and abstractedly stared out of the window at the passing trees at the roadside. His hands were lying on his thighs; his uninjured left hand clenched and unclenched every few seconds. Steve hadn't spoken a single word ever since they had left the small restaurant and Danny had told him what the waitress had reported.

Danny took his eyes from the road and stole a glance at Steve. He had insisted to be the one who would drive the car back to Honolulu and had forced Steve to get in on the passenger's seat. Surprisingly Steve had not objected but had only nodded shortly and had got in without complaining.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Danny. When he got no reaction from his partner he laid his hand on Steve's unwounded forearm and gave him a short squeeze. "Steve? Talk to me! You okay?"

Without moving Steve murmured tonelessly, "Yeah, I'm good!"

"Sure you are!" Danny replied and took his hand away from Steve's arm. "Want to tell me what happened earlier in the driveway when we chased your nightly visitor? How did it come that I found you lying on the ground, almost unconscious and clutching your head?"

When there was no reply from Steve, Danny's voice became more urging. "Please, Steve, you have to talk to me! I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on!"

Steve sighed deeply, then straightened up in his seat and finally said, "I'm not sure, Danny. You already know what happened. I wanted to follow him over the fence when suddenly my headache became unbearable."

"But that's not all, is it?"

Steve shook his head. "I told you that the next thing I knew was your voice but I think there was more… I think I saw something… images… but I don't know what they mean. And I think maybe I have seen them before…" He furrowed his brows.

"What kind of images? And where have you seen them before?" Danny looked at him questioningly and then his gaze returned to the street. "Come on, tell me about them – we will find out what they mean!"

Hesitantly Steve tried to describe what he had seen. "I'm not sure, everything was blurry and the images flowed so quickly… I think I saw a road, lots of trees, in fact very similar to where we are now…" he pointed at the surroundings. "… but the road was a lot smaller than the freeway here." Steve found it easier now to talk and the words came faster and faster. "I saw the Hawaiian, but he was dressed in traditional robes, like a chief or a priest. I also remember now that I kind of passed out at the hospital after the Hawaiian attacked me in the elevator. I think that was when I already saw the images before." He made a short break, breathed deeply and continued, "And I think I saw Latisha, she was alive but she looked sad… and frightened." Steve became silent and waited for Danny to comment on his explanations.

"Okay… is that all?" Steve nodded shortly in agreement and Danny licked his lips pensively. "To be honest, I have no idea what those images mean but we will find out, okay? I promise!"

Steve looked at his hands, the fingers of his left hand absently fiddled with the bandages on his other arm. His voice was raspy and hoarse when he asked, "Danny… what if… what if it was me who killed her?"

The fact that Steve had met the victim only a few hours before her death made him indeed the main suspect at the moment. Furthermore Latisha died of a broken neck which was definitely a rather unusual cause of death. Steve was a SEAL, he probably knew about 308 different ways to break a person's neck only using his pinky. Danny had to admit that from a neutral point of view Steve looked more than guilty, but he simply refused to believe that Steve could have killed the young police officer. And besides, Danny was everything else but neutral – Steve was his partner and his friend – so he answered without hesitation, "You didn't kill her, Steve! You are one of the good guys! You don't walk around and kill beautiful young women! Don't even think that! Okay? I trust you one hundred percent and I know for sure you wouldn't do something like that!" His voice was strong and confident and showed absolutely no doubts about Steve's innocence.

Steve heard the tone in Danny's voice and turned his head toward him. "Why are you so sure?"

Danny didn't answer immediately but rather threw a look in the rear-mirror, pulled the silver Camaro onto the emergency lane and hit the brakes. When the car finally came to rest he turned around in his seat and faced Steve. He looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Now listen, Steve, because I will say this just once. You are my partner and my friend and I know you! I just know that you didn't kill her, okay? I'm aware that you can't remember anything and that you are probably confused and scared about that fact. But I have not the slightest doubt about you! I trust you with my daughter's life and that is the most precious thing I have in my life! I am dead earnest about this! Do you hear me?" He didn't break the eye contact until Steve finally breathed deeply and nodded.

"I hear you." Steve said simply. "Thank you!" He was now clearly more relaxed than a few moments ago.

"You are welcome!" Danny replied with a nod. "And now stop being all dark and brooding, okay?"

"I try, Danny, I try."

"Hey, don't you know what Master Yoda said? Do or do not, there is no try!"

"What?" A confused look spread over McGarrett's face.

Danny chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I just wanted to cheer you up."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're doing a great job." But he was not able to hide his own grin any longer.

An unwound silence set in as both men made the unspoken decision to put aside the current case for now. There would be enough time and occasion to discuss everything when they were reunited with the rest of the team. The remaining trip back to Honolulu was relaxed and casual. Danny and Steve talked about all and nothing and Danny thought that Steve was almost being back to his normal self for the first time since he had seen him waking up in the hospital the day before.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their headquarters Danny wasn't surprised to find both Chin's bike and Kono's red compact car standing on the parking area in front of the building. Danny led the way as he and Steve headed for their office space.<p>

Chin and Kono stood around the big computer table discussing animatedly the evidence on the screen. Now and then one of them swept a finger across the display to bring up new files on the table or on the screens at the wall. The cousins turned their heads when the glass doors opened and their two team members entered the office. Steve looked around curiously, impressed by the dimensions of the premises and the technical equipment that was present everywhere.

After some cheerful hellos from all sides Kono didn't waste any time and said excitedly, "Hey guys, look what we discovered…" She pulled a booklet from beneath some sheets of paper on the table behind her and quickly thumbed through it. When she found what she was looking for she presented the open page to Steve and Danny. "That's an old Kukui High School yearbook HPD found in Latisha's apartment – look at this photo and the caption."

With a fast movement Danny grabbed the book from her hands before Steve could take it. He squinted his eyes and stared at the photo. It showed two teenagers, a dark-haired boy and a pretty girl with dark skin and familiar multi-colored pearls in her braided hair. The caption read _Steve and Latisha – two as thick as thieves._ Danny's gaze darted a few times between the photo and Steve and finally he burst into laughter. "Is… is that really you? Oh my God… did you wear braces? That's hilarious… how old were you when this photo was taken?" Steve tried to throw a look at the book but Danny kept it just out of his reach.

Kono answered for him with a huge grin of her face, "The yearbook is from 1991, so I think he was about 14 or 15. Isn't he cute?"

Danny was still laughing so hard that he was barely able to get out the next words. "Cute? Nonono, that's not cute… that's just…weird."

"Oh, come on, brah. Don't be so cruel… you also think he is cute." Chin chuckled.

Steve blushed and finally managed to snatch the yearbook from Danny's hands. "Hey, I can hear you, I'm right here, you know? So would you please stop talking about me?" He threw a short glance at the photo, then quickly closed the booklet and tucked it under his arm, securely out of the reach of his team members.

Danny rubbed the tears of laughter from his eyes and tried to regain his composure. When he was halfway sober he looked at Steve and smirked, "OK, Steve, so you obviously knew Latisha from school. You never mentioned her, I wonder if you had met her regularly before Friday night." He winked at Chin and Kono.

"Before Friday? What are you talking about?" Chin threw in. Kono looked expectantly at Danny and Steve.

Danny made an encompassing gesture with his hands. "The trip to Kailua was pretty worthwhile. You'd never guess what we found out… The nice waitress at the Uahi Island Grill remembered that Latisha Johnson was indeed there Friday night and she also remembered that she was not alone. And it turned out that her date was nobody less than her old schoolmate Steve!" With the last word he nudged Steve in the side and watched the surprised expression on Chin's and Kono's faces.

"You were there with Latisha?" Chin asked, watching Steve curiously.

"Why did you meet her there?" Kono threw in at the same time.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Do you also suffer from amnesia? I'm the one who can't remember, forgot about that?" he answered grumpily. "I don't know if I met her or why I met her… I'm not even sure if I knew her. I'm sorry, I really can't remember…" he added softly. "I think there is perhaps something familiar about her but I'm not sure…" The words trailed off and he shrugged helplessly.

Chin unknowingly repeated the sentence that both Danny and Kono had already said to Steve earlier this day. "Hey, it's okay, we will find out what happened!" Normally Chin was very reserved and avoided almost every physical contact with his fellows but his boss looked a bit miserable so that he brought himself to pat Steve's shoulder. He withdrew his hand almost immediately when he felt Steve tensing under his touch.

Danny noticed the short interaction and tried to hide his grin. He had almost forgotten about the little yarn he had told Steve earlier. He knew that he was evil but it was just too tempting – it was not very often that he got a chance to spoof Steve. He didn't mean to harm Steve but he would stick to his story just a little bit longer…

Danny pulled the restaurant bill out of his pocket and fidgeted with it in front of his colleagues. "Okay, let's recap. That's the check we found in Latisha's apartment. The waitress at the Grill said Lathisha had paid for both of you. Probably you didn't bring your wallet and made her invite you – which by the way is very low, Steve!"

"Hey boss, you were on a date with a woman and she paid everything? Well, remind me to never go out with you!" Kono said with a grin.

Steve grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, really can't remember who paid the bill." Right now amnesia was quite useful.

Chin shook his head with a smile and said, "Always the same, isn't it? Truth be told, I can't remember a single time when you had actually paid your own bill."

Danny smirked. He knew exactly that Chin was talking about all the times when the team went for a drink at the end of a busy week or to celebrate a successfully closed case – the team had learned quickly that Steve _accidentally_ forgot his wallet every single time. But watching Steve's expression Danny knew that Chin's comment unwittingly had reinforced his little fairy-tale.

Danny clapped his hands, "Okay guys, that was our story – what did you find out? Did you talk to Latisha's dad?"

Chin and Kono told them what they had learned from Benjamin Johnson, which was unfortunately not very much. Only Latisha's behavior after her last night shift was peculiar.

"So we required the video tapes of that night – drug squad just sent them over right before the both of you arrived here. We were about to start watching them…" Chin noticed that Steve stifled a yawn for the third time in a row. "But I think we can postpone this to tomorrow, the video tapes won't run away." He threw Danny a meaningful look and nodded toward McGarrett.

Danny saw that Steve was barely able to keep himself on his feet, exhaustion radiated from every pore of his body. "Yeah, let's call it a day and go home. Come on, Steve, I'll drop you off at your place."

Steve shook his head, "No, I'm fine…" He couldn't hide the next yawn. "Don't want to go home…" Danny saw the pathetic look in McGarrett's eyes, he was obviously more than just a bit afraid of staying alone. Danny sighed, "Ok, we stay – if it's ok for you guys, after all it's still Sunday."

Kono shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't planned anything for today, I'm in."

"Okay, let's order some pizza and get along with the video tape." Chin added.

"Pizza sounds good – but you know, if I see any kind of fruit on my slices I'll have to kill you immediately." Danny called after a laughing Chin who waved off and fished his mobile out of his pocket to place the order.

"Whoa, boss, you okay?" Danny spun around when he heard Kono's frightened cry just in time to watch Steve swaying slightly on his feet and supporting himself on the table board. He grabbed his arm and noticed that Steve was barely able to keep his eyes open. "Hey Superman, the deal was that we are staying, but it's null and void if you don't lie down right now and take a nap." Without waiting for an answer Danny dragged him into Steve's office and pushed him onto the couch. "You'll stay here while we are watching the tapes, okay?"

Steve tried to object and struggled to his feet but Danny had no trouble to shove him back. "That is not an option, Steven, either you stay here and rest or I'll take you home. Did I make myself clear?"

Steve glared at him for a moment but then he let himself completely drop onto the sofa and closed his eyes. "Crystal," he mumbled and only a few breaths later he was sound asleep.

Danny shook his head. "Stubborn as ever…" he cursed under his breath. Then he left the room, closed the door silently and joined Kono and Chin who were waiting for him in Chin's office. Three chairs were placed around the desk and Danny dropped down into the one between his two colleagues. "Okay, is that the video?" He stared at the computer screen on the table. "What are we looking for?"

"I think we will know when we find it, brah!" Kono said with a twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours, two Longboards and quite a few slices of pizza later Danny envied his partner and wished he could also take a nap. There was surely not one thing on earth that was more boring than that damned video tape. Tiredly he rubbed his eyes when he heard Kono's agitated exclamation. "Whoa, guys, did you see that? Chin, could you rewind a few seconds… yes, there it is… did you notice?"<p>

Danny's eyes snapped open and he leaned forward in his chair, unknowingly imitating the position his two team members already had adopted.

Chin's fingers danced over the keyboard while he programmed the tape to run in an infinite loop. The same scene was playing on the screen over and over again and Danny could finally see what Kono already had noticed. The tape showed the outside of an abandoned warehouse with a closed door and some broken windows. A few boxes and what looked like garbage cans were placed in front of the building. A clock was running in the top right corner of the screen, the current scene played from 02:33:40 to 02:34:20. But then suddenly from one second to the next two of the boxes were missing.

Danny blinked and stared at the digits – they had continued running smoothly without a gap. But how was it possible that the two boxes were gone in the blink of an eye? "Wait, what happened there? According to the clock there is no time gap, is it?"

"Well, if the boxes weren't beamed to a starship I would say someone manipulated the video." Chin furrowed his brows. "But obviously this somebody was either stupid or in a hurry, otherwise he should have noticed that the boxes are missing. It seems he was only focused on the clock."

"Okay, that means a part of the video was cut out – but why would someone manipulate the video?" Kono asked, still looking at the scene that played on the screen.

"You want to hear my theory?" Danny threw in. "My guess is that Latisha witnessed something on her night shift and recorded it on video. Someone didn't want that this incident – whatever it was – became public. That's why the tape was manipulated and Latisha was killed."

"If that is true, she must have witnessed something that shook her deeply. That would perhaps explain her strange behavior when she met her father for breakfast the morning after her shift." Chin remembered what Benjamin Johnson had told them about Latisha's last visit.

Kono looked around and asked, "But who could have manipulated the video? Who knew that the tape exists? And who has access to these surveillance videos?"

"I suppose only drug squad knows about those videos…" Danny mused when Chin cut him off, "Which means the killer is one of them – you really think that?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I'd rather like to believe that the killer is one of them than find Steve guilty for murder."

Chin sighed, "Let's hope you're right, brah!"

An awkward silence fell over them until finally Chin leaned forward to shut down the computer and Kono asked, "Okay guys, what's the next step?"

Danny threw a quick glance on his watch and then stretched his back. "It's really late, I think we're done for today. Tomorrow we will pay a visit to the drug squad and hear what they can tell us about the video and its missing part."

"Sounds like a plan," Kono agreed and stood up to grab the pizza cartons from the desk. She nudged Danny in the side and commanded with a grin, "You, make yourself useful and take the empty bottles."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Danny answered with a mock salute but quickly rose from his chair and hurried to do what Kono ordered when she started to slap him with the cartons that were in her hands.

"Hey, children – behave!" Chin said smilingly and nodded toward McGarrett's office. "I'll wake Steve and tell him what we found."

* * *

><p>Steve still lay on the couch where Danny had shoved him earlier. He didn't know how much time had passed. He was awake for a while but he was still too tired to get up. And besides he needed some time by himself to think about everything that had happened. But he dreaded to be all alone so he was glad that his team was nearby. He could hear them talking and even if he didn't understand a word they were saying, the faint buzz of their voices made him feel safe. He dozily closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. He still couldn't remember anything except of the blurry images he saw during his encounters with this mysterious Hawaiian. Steve heaved a sigh. Something about the Hawaiian drove him mad; it was like a faint but constant knock at the back of his mind. There was something strange about this guy, but he just couldn't grasp it. His thoughts traveled to the murdered woman and in his head he compared the photo he had seen in the yearbook with the image in his mind and the sight of the dead body. The yearbook clearly proved that he indeed knew her and the waitress had attested that Steve and Latisha had been together in that restaurant. But he had no memory of that date and not the slightest idea why he had met her there. Another deep sigh escaped him. Steve thought about the last picture that played in his mind – the narrow forest road. In front of his inner eye he could clearly see the trees on both sides of the street. His feeling told him that he was sitting in a car, speeding almost too fast for the winding road. And then again there was that knock at the back of his mind, somehow the Hawaiian was connected to this road or…<p>

Steve's eyes snapped open when he felt someone patting his shoulder. Without any conscious thought his SEAL instincts kicked in and he jumped up from the couch. He whirled around, his one hand grabbed a wrist, the other one an arm and before he knew what he had done, he found himself crouched down, one knee pressed to someone's back, pinning that someone to the floor.

"Steve, let go! It's me, Chin!" Chin's voice was as calm as always but slightly contorted with pain. "Everything is alright, you hear me?"

Steve blinked a few times, his heart hammering in his chest. When he finally recognized his colleague he immediately released the grip on Chin's arm and wrist and jumped to his feet. He stumbled back and ran one hand through his hair. "I… I'm sorry… I thought… I don't know…"

Chin rolled over and struggled to his feet. "Wow, man, I hadn't seen that coming! Remind me to never again wake a sleeping SEAL," he groaned and rolled his aching shoulder where Steve had violently twisted his arm.

Steve dropped down on the couch and rubbed his hands. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just… I don't know…" he babbled and peeked at Chin.

"Hey, it's okay, no harm done. I'm fine!" Chin reassured and threw an inquiring look at Steve. "What about you? You okay? You look pretty rough. Did you sleep?"

"I'm good," Steve answered automatically. "No really, I feel better than before – and yes, I did sleep," he added when he saw Chin's furrowed brows.

"Didn't you hear me when I came in? I had called your name twice before I shook you up." Again Chin rolled his shoulder with a low moan.

Steve shook his head, "I was totally lost in thoughts, I didn't hear you. I'm so sorry, I don't know why I reacted like that."

Chin sat down next to Steve, "Hey, drop it. I said it's okay – the shoulder will be fine, it's just my pride that is really hurt."

Steve quickly slid away as far as possible from Chin and asked breathlessly, "What time is it? Did you find something on that tape?"

"It's almost 9 p.m. – time to call it a day." Chin replied, clearly noticing but for now not commenting on the fact that Steve for some reason seemed to be totally uncomfortable next to him. Then he told him about the missing video parts and about Danny's guess that perhaps someone from the drug squad was behind Latisha's murder. "Tomorrow we will see what Latisha's colleagues can tell us about that video." He looked at Steve, "Are you ready to go? Danny will give you a ride to your house. Come on, brah."

"Just give me a moment, okay?" Steve requested. "I will be there in two minutes."

"Okay, no problem. We are waiting outside." Chin nodded, stood up and headed for the door. He was almost there when he heard McGarrett say, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." There was something strange in Steve's voice that let him turn around. "As I said before, next time I'll know better than to approach a sleeping SEAL. Don't worry, my shoulder is going to be fine." Chin observed Steve closely, his behavior was really weird. He didn't look at Chin and he seems to be absolutely nervous. "I'm not talking about your shoulder; I'm talking about your… heart." Steve's said quietly and the last word was barely audible. Chin furrowed his brows and shook his head. "Excuse me? I think I'm not able to follow you…" Steve still stared at the floor, totally avoiding Chin's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Steve, but I really don't know what you are talking about." Chin was confused and he really started to worry about his boss. That behavior was totally out of character.

Steve's gaze shifted from the floor to the white bandage on his right arm. "Danny has told me about our… relationship."

"Our relationship?" Chin was perplexed. "What kind of relationship are you talking about? We…" he interrupted himself when it suddenly dawned on him. He threw a glance out of Steve's office where Danny and Kono were chatting and joking. Chin was now quite certain what Danny told Steve but he needed to know for sure. "You mean relationship as in romantic relationship?" Chin found his assumption confirmed when Steve blushed and nodded shyly.

Steve's voice was low when he talked and the words came fast, almost if he feared to lose courage to speak when he would talk more slowly. "He told me we were together for four years and then I dropped you. He said you didn't take it very well."

Chin didn't know if he should laugh or if he rather should go outside to smack Danny. That was really a mean prank Danny played on Steve, but Chin had to admit that it was indeed kind of funny to watch Steve's reaction. A chuckle escaped him and the longer he thought about it the funnier it became.

Steve looked up when he heard Chin's laughter and frowned, "Are you laughing at me? What is so funny?" He wore an expression that Danny probably would describe as the aneurysm face.

Chin turned around one of the leather chairs and sat down opposite to Steve. He tried hard to swallow his laughter but was only halfway successful. "Okay, listen, Steve. We both never, ever, had any kind of romantic relationship and certainly not for more than four years. That alone might be pretty impractical because you are only back to Hawaii for a few months and the last time I saw you before that was probably in High School when you broke all my quarterback records – and that was more than twenty years ago." Chin could see that the look on Steve's face slowly changed into an expression of complete confusion.

"But…" Steve shook his head and tried to gather his thoughts. "But why would Danny tell me something like that if it is not true? I thought we were friends?"

Chin nodded, "You are friends, never doubt that! But Danny is just… well, he's just Danny. He loves to play pranks and he takes every opportunity to unsettle you. I think that is his way of showing his affection."

"That's a strange way to show people that you like them, isn't it?" Steve asked still confused. "And besides, he is always ranting and yelling at me…"

"That's because he is concerned about you, brah. The more he is worried, the louder he gets." Chin interrupted him. "I know you can't remember but believe me, Danny is probably one of the most loyal friends you can wish for."

Steve put both of his hands to his neck and stared at the ceiling. Chin leaned back in his chair and watched silently as Steve tried to process all the information he just had heard. After a few minutes Steve let drop down his hands and took a deep breath. He looked at Chin and tried to phrase the question that was still in his mind. "So, you're sure that we both…?" his words trailed off and he blushed again.

"I certainly know what I like and even if I'm not well-informed about your love life I'm pretty sure that you also prefer women." Chin said with a wink.

When Steve finally believed him he hid his face in his hands and muttered, "Oh god, that is so embarrassing! I feel like a complete idiot!"

"Hey, brah, it's okay. It's not embarrassing," Chin saw the look that Steve shot him between his fingers and gave in with a low chuckle. "Yeah, you're right, maybe it is a little embarrassing!"

They looked at each other for a few moments and when Steve saw the smirk on Chin's face he couldn't hold it any longer and also started to grin brightly.

"Are we okay now?" Chin asked after a while. "Do you still feel uncomfortable around me?"

Steve thought for a moment and finally shook his head. "I think I'm fine. Hey, I'm really sorry – I acted like a real moron, didn't I?"

Suddenly an idea crossed Chin's mind and an impish expression crept upon his face. He leaned forward and asked Steve, "What do you think of taking vengeance on Danny?" His dark eyes glistened and he could see in McGarrett's grin that he was more than willing to get back at Danny.

Chin lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "Okay, now listen – my plan is this…"


	8. Sneaking suspicion

**Author's note:  
><strong>Thanks to all the people who are reading my story and thank you so much for your reviews. Here comes the next chapter, I hope you like Chin's little revenge on Danny ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Sneaking suspicion<strong>

_Monday, 7:20 a.m._

Steve sat in one of the chairs on the beach behind his house, his bare feet digging in the moist sand. He had been awake early this morning, the alarm clock on his bedside table only showed a few minutes past five but Steve felt more relaxed and alert than the last two days. He looked over the ocean and absorbed the calmness of the sunrise and the quiet sound of the splashing waves. He really felt like going for a swim and he wondered if that was how he usually started his day. He longed for the feeling of the clear blue water on his skin but all the stitches on his forehead and on his arm needed special treatment for not getting wet. Therefore taking a shower earlier this morning had been some challenge but it definitely had been worth the trouble.

Steve heard a movement behind him and turned his head just in time to see Danny exiting the house and approaching him with two cups in his hands. The stimulating scent of fresh coffee filled the air.

"Hey, there you are!" Danny nodded him a greeting and examined him closely. "You look better than yesterday, how do you feel?" He handed Steve one of the cups, let himself drop into the second chair next to Steve and yawned heartily.

"In fact I do feel much better than yesterday," Steve replied. He watched Danny who was more lying than sitting in his chair and sipped at his coffee with closed eyes. "What about you? Did you sleep well? You look a bit creased."

Danny opened his left eye to a narrow slit, glared at Steve and yawned again. "I slept well but not nearly long enough! And now please, just shut up, it's far too early to talk." He closed his eye and sighed contentedly when he took another mouthful of coffee.

Steve tried to hide his grin but his amusement was clearly noticeable in his voice when he said, "Come on, Danny, it's not that early. It's almost half past seven and it's a beautiful morning."

"A beautiful morning? You call this a beautiful morning?" Eyes still closed Danny made a big gesture with his left hand that included everything from the ocean to the palm trees on the beach. "This is not a beautiful morning, Steven. This is just too much water, too much sand and far too much sun. Let me tell you about the three things that a beautiful morning has to include – those are sleeping in late, a good breakfast and a cup of coffee."

"You slept long enough, Danny." Steve chuckled. "You have coffee and we could later stop somewhere for breakfast, maybe someplace where they sell malasadas?" he added hopefully.

Danny snapped his eyes open and gaped at Steve. "What is this with you and your new obsession for malasadas?"

"I really liked them yesterday, what is your problem?" Steve retorted. "You like them too, don't you?"

Danny raised a smile. "Hey, relax, I have no problem! I'm just surprised by your new eating habits but I must admit that I really like them! And if you wish, we can definitely buy some malasadas later – perhaps I will show you my favorite bakery."

"Thank you, I would appreciate this." Steve said with a satisfied expression.

After a few minutes of content silence Steve finally said, "Thanks again for staying here last night – I know it's silly but I… I really didn't want to be alone."

"Hey, no problem. That's what friends are for! And besides, your guest room is probably bigger than my whole apartment and I must admit that the spare bed is quite comfortable…" Danny's voice trailed off and he yawned again.

The two men shared a quick glance and nodded to each other – no more spoken words were necessary between them.

Steve thought about their trip from the office to his house the night before. At first he had been surprised when he had noticed that Danny had had no intention of heading directly to Steve's place. Instead he had stopped the car in front of his own apartment, had ordered Steve to wait and had been back only a few moments later with a small bag of fresh clothes and toiletries. When they finally had reached their final destination Danny had settled down without hesitation in the guest room and Steve had wondered how many times before Danny already had spent the night there. Danny's calm acceptance of the situation and his unselfish offer to stay overnight had helped Steve immensely to ease his troubled thoughts about everything that had happened. He had gone to bed with the reassuring feeling that Danny was there if he would need him and he had been asleep as soon as his head had touched the pillow.

A deep-drawn sigh from Danny interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head to watch his partner. Danny gulped down the last bit of his coffee and slowly struggled to his feet. "Come on, time to go to work. Can't wait for the opportunity to ask the drug squad guys about that video." With a last big yawn he turned around and headed back toward the house. Steve quickly emptied his own cup of coffee and followed Danny inside.

Only a few minutes later they were on their way to Danny's silver Camaro that parked in front of Steve's garage. Old habits were not easy to break and Danny had given away the car keys without second thoughts. Steve just climbed in the driver's seat when he heard Danny's mobile ring. He watched him taking the call and waited impatiently for him to get in. Finally the passenger's door opened and Danny dropped down in his seat.

"That was Kono – looks like some road workers found your truck. Go ahead, it's on John A. Burns Freeway, near the intersection to Kea-thingy State Park." Danny didn't even try to pronounce the Hawaiian name correctly.

"Keaiwa Heiau State Park?" Steve asked sharply. He scrunched up his face when the faint knock at the back of his mind suddenly reappeared.

Danny turned his head when he heard Steve's tone and watched him closely. "What's that face? Does that place ring a bell? Do you remember something?"

Steve shook his head, "It definitely rings a bell, but I'm not sure what it means…" He started the motor and pulled the car out of the driveway. "And I don't have a face!"

Danny just grinned silently, for once totally happy with Steve's answer. When he could trigger that kind of reaction he was damn sure that Steve's memory would come back sooner or later.

"Did Kono tell you something else? Is she already on the spot?" McGarrett asked after a while.

"She's on her way, we will meet her there. I think she hadn't any more information… she just said that HPD had called about your car."

Steve suddenly remembered the deal that he had made with Chin the night before and asked with a brilliant smile, "Will Chin also be there?" He repressed a smirk and hoped that Danny wouldn't notice that the smile was just a big fat fake to put him off the scent, but when he saw the expression on Danny's face he was quite sure that his smile had been convincing enough. Steve concentrated his gaze on the road and pretended not to notice that Danny scowled at him.

"And again a new obsession – first the malasadas and now Chin. Would you… would you please stop this?" Danny mumbled grumpily. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this whole story; somehow his little prank seemed to have backfired. "By the way, would you please – please – finally tell me, about what Chin and you have been talking yesterday evening?"

While feverishly searching for an appropriate answer, Steve's thoughts traveled once more back to the previous evening…

*** ... *** ... ***

"_Okay, now listen – my plan is this…" Chin's voice was nothing more than a conspiratorial whisper and Steve also leaned forward to better understand what he was saying._

"_This will demand some acting from our part and it might be a bit awkward, but I'm pretty sure that it will push Danny over the edge." A devilish grin appeared on Chin's face and Steve thought that the whole thing started to be all fun. "Go ahead, I'm all ears – tell me about your plan."_

_Chin turned around and threw another glance through the half-closed blinds to make sure that Danny was still busy outside and wouldn't interrupt their little conspiracy. Then he turned back to face Steve and said simply without any further delay, "Let's pretend that we really fell for each other."_

_Steve stared at him with blank eyes and mouth agape. "Excuse me?" he spluttered. Chin must have totally lost his mind._

_Chin chuckled, "See? That's exactly the reaction I expect from Danny."_

_Very slowly a ferocious smile crept across Steve's lips. "You really think he will buy it that easily?"_

_Chin could hear that Steve was not convinced yet. "It won't be too difficult, I think – just a word here and a touch there, that will be enough. Believe me, brah, if we keep it to a believable level it will drive him absolutely crazy." He could almost picture Danny's expression and gestures and rants._

"_If you say so… But what about Kono?" Steve asked. "What will she be thinking?"_

_Chin smiled, "Don't worry about her – Kono's one clever girl. She will figure out quickly what we're up to. And then she will cover up for us, she is ohana and she already promised me to back up my revenge on Danny."_

_Steve looked across Chin's shoulder and whispered, "Okay, I'm in… and I suggest we start right now – Danny's coming!"_

_Chin had only time for a short nod when the office door opened and Danny and Kono entered the room._

"_Hey, why does that take so long? Kono and I were waiting for ages now. Are you two lovebirds…" the sentence died on his lips when Danny watched the scene that played in front of him._

_Steve had gently laid his left uninjured hand on Chin's right forearm and the little movement of his thumb caressing Chin's skin was barely noticeable. Chin was more than grateful for the fact that he was still sitting with his back toward the door and for that reason Danny couldn't see his face. Never in his whole lifetime had he expected that Steve was such a brilliant actor and if he hadn't known for sure that Steve was just pretending he would have surely believed that his signs of affection were real. But somehow he managed to pull himself together and said quietly, "I'm so glad that you feel the same way – let's just wait what time will bring." Then he quickly stood up before he wasn't able to maintain the masquerade any longer and with one last short nod to Danny and Kono he left the office._

_Kono had known her cousin her whole lifetime and seeing the look on his face she had immediately put two and two together. She couldn't decide what was funnier – the mischievous sparkle in Chin's eyes or the shocked expression on Danny's face. She watched Steve whose dreamy gaze had followed Chin and she had to admit that Steve was really convincing. In the few months she had known her boss she had often seen how women were attracted by his attitude or his personality or just his looks and she was sure that every one of them would have killed for being the one such a gaze was directed to._

_Kono watched fascinated how Steve suddenly shook his head slightly, braced himself and rose from the couch. He threw a look at Danny and said, "Do you mind giving me a ride and dropping me off at my place?" Without waiting for an answer he also left the office and headed for the exit. He made sure that Danny didn't see the conspiratorial wink that he gave Kono._

_Danny just stood there thunderstruck for almost half a minute before he finally found his tongue. "What the heck…" he looked at Kono who only shrugged her shoulders and rushed outside. "Steve? … Steven?"_

_Kono waited until she was sure that Danny had left the office and was out of earshot before she allowed herself to burst out laughing._

_*** ... *** ... ***_

Danny's impatient voice interrupted Steve's thoughts, "Steven, I'm waiting – what's about…"

Luckily for Steve, Danny wasn't able to finish his sentence because at that very moment his mobile rang and saved Steve from answering. After a short glance at the display he pressed his finger on the screen twice and said, "Hey Kono, what's up? I've put you on speakers…"

"Hi Kono!" McGarrett shouted a greeting before Kono was able to answer Danny's question.

"Morning boss… Danny," she greeted back but her voice held a slightly stressed tone. "Listen guys – I'm at the accident location. I think you'd better hurry up to come here!"

"What's wrong Kono?" Danny gave Steve a worried look. "We are just a few minutes away."

"A crime scene unit was already working on Steve's car when Chin and I arrived here. I'm sorry boss, but they… they found drugs in your car. It's probably the same stuff we found in Latisha's apartment…" Kono took a deep breath and her voice was even more strained when she continued, "Drug squad is also here… I don't know who called them but I can tell you that they are more than pissed." Steve and Danny could hear another deep breath, "They are convinced that Steve is responsible for Latisha's murder!"

* * *

><p><em>Monday, 8:45 a.m.<em>

If Danny remembered correctly what Dr. Douglas had told him two day ago about Steve's status, the exact words were something like '_Whatever your partner went through, it seems he was extremely lucky.'_ Now standing in front of what was once Steve's truck, Danny had to admit that she had been right in this point. The car was lying on its roof – it was not much more than a huge pile of metal, two of the tires were tattered and all windows were broken. Danny wondered how anyone could come out of such an accident alive. He sighed, now finally completely convinced that his crazy SEAL-partner had indeed some superhuman capabilities. And he was extremely happy that for once Steve had not driven the silver Camaro. Not only that Danny never ever would like to see his own beloved car lying scrunched and broken in the roadside ditch but he was convinced that with the small roadster Steve had never survived a crash like that.

Danny turned around when he heard angry yelling behind him and quickly approached the group of people. Jeff Horton – or Mr. Wannabe-Pirate as Danny had named him secretly – was facing Steve. The red-haired man was even one or two inches taller than Steve but nevertheless Steve didn't seem much impressed by the fact that Jeff were shouting at him at full volume. But when Jeff started to illustrate his arguments by pointing his finger at Steve's face, Danny knew that it was high time to interfere. Steve's expression had changed from a surprised look at the beginning of the argument to the crooked and definitely pissed smile he wore now. Danny clearly remembered that look from the very first day of their partnership and he knew that Jeff was only mere moments away from finding himself kneeling on the ground with his arm twisted violently behind his back. And even if Danny would love to see Steve teaching Mr. Wannabe-Pirate a lesson he was sure that it wouldn't help at all to ease the relationship between the drug squad and Five-0.

With a short gesture in Chin's direction he suggested him to take care of Jeff while Danny stepped without further ado in between the two arguing men and separated them by grabbing Steve's shoulder. He led him a few steps away from the scene and from Jeff. "Hey, don't let him provoke you," Danny said calmly. "You know he just wants you to go ballistic, don't you? He's an idiot!"

Steve tore his gaze away from the young police officer, took a deep breath and relaxed visibly. "Yeah man, I know. You're right, he is an idiot." He nodded at Danny and added, "Thanks! I don't know how much longer I would have been able to hold back. I think I can't stand it when people point their fingers at my face."

"Tell me about it!" Danny mumbled. He licked his lips and with a nod over his shoulder where Chin still tried to calm down Jeff he asked, "What was that about? Why was he yelling at you?"

"Initially he was just shouting at me and then he accused me of having killed Latisha. When I didn't react he started to insult me." Steve explained.

Danny turned around to watch the group of people – Chin and Kono were talking at Jeff who paced up and down in front of them and threw angry glares at Steve. He looked like he was ready to go at Steve at any moment and his multiple earrings jingled with every movement of his head. Danny considered what might be the best step to take next when Jeff's superior Makuko Pukokeli joined the three people. He observed how the drug squad leader only shortly spoke to Jeff and then quickly approached Steve and him. The expression on Pukokeli's face boded ill and Danny prepared inwardly for whatever might come next. He threw Steve a short look and said quietly, "Prepare for the next turn… oh and Steve, please do me a favor and let me do the talking, okay?"

Pukokeli stopped in front of Steve and Danny and said curtly, "Commander McGarrett… Detective Williams…" Then he looked Steve straight in the eye and added, "I want you to explain me right here and now how you are involved in Latisha'a murder. Where have you been that night she was killed and what about these drugs in your car?" His voice held an icy tone and Danny had the feeling that he would stick to his guns until he got a satisfying answer.

Before Steve had the chance to think about an answer, Danny rose to speak. "I'm sure that you can remember what I told you yesterday…" With his right hand he made a gesture toward the damaged vehicle and continued, "Now that Commander McGarrett's car was found we can acknowledge that he was indeed involved in a car crash. But unfortunately the memory gaps are still there and he is not able to recall the past few days. Therefore as much as he would like he cannot answer any of your questions. And by the way, why are you here and why are you the one who asks all the questions? If I remember correctly, you requested help from Five-0 – I suggest you let us just do our work. I promise you that we will find Latisha's killer."

Danny wasn't sure if Pukokeli had heard what he had said because the Hawaiian's gaze was still fixed at Steve. Without looking at Danny he snarled, "Do you want to know what I think? I think you're lying, McGarrett! I think that this whole story about memory gaps and amnesia is a huge pack of lies! You just try to cover up the fact that it was you who killed Latisha!"

Danny threw a short look at Steve who just stood there calmly and he gave him high credit for not reacting to Pukokeli's assaults. Pukokeli didn't give Danny a chance to barge in; he only made a short pause to draw a deep breath and when he continued his voice was drenched in sarcasm. "Why don't you say anything? Do you have lost not only your memory but also the ability to speak?" Danny wondered how long Steve would be able to hold back but he knew immediately that Pukokeli's next words were the last straw, "You're not only a liar but also a ho'ohe, McGarrett!" Coincidentally even Danny knew that the Hawaiian term meant _coward_ and he could see by the look on Steve's face that Pukokeli had gone too far.

"I think it is enough now!" Danny's voice was loud and strong with authority. He was barely aware of the silence that suddenly set in when everyone around them stopped dead and watched the three people. Danny turned around to face Steve and said urgently, "Steve, please, would you just wait in the car? Trust me, I'll handle this! Please?" Danny prayed to every deity he could think of that only once Steve would do what he was told and for a short moment he was more than irritated when Steve actually spun around silently and headed for the car.

Danny directed his attention back to Pukokeli just in time to grab him by the arm and prevent him from following Steve. "Hey, I said it's enough! We don't want to fight! We are all here for the same reason, aren't we? The aim is to find the person who is responsible for Latisha's death and that person is certainly not my partner!"

Pukokeli threw him a contemptuous look and hissed, "Not even you can be so stupid and ignore the facts – so far everything indicates that McGarrett is our man. And I will make sure that he won't get away scot-free! You are not the only one that is on good terms with the Governor, you know? I understand about your 'full immunity and means' deal but I'm pretty sure that doesn't involve homicide or drug possession. I will call Governor Jameson and I will do everything in my power to issue an arrest warrant against Commander McGarrett!" With these words Pukokeli turned on his heels and left Danny up to himself.

"Not even… not even I can be so stupid? Excuse me?" Danny frowned and made an inquiring gesture. Then he let out a deep breath, ran both of his hands through his hair and mumbled to himself, "Arrogant bastard…"

Danny watched contentedly as Pukokeli and Mr. Wannabe-Pirate left the scene together. He waited impatiently until he was sure that they took off in Pukokeli's orange-colored BMW 750 Sedan. _Now it's official that he is a dipshit,_ Danny thought,_ no right-minded person would buy a car with that color!_ He slightly shook his head in disgust and pondered on the further actions. He strolled to his own car where Steve leaned gloomily against the driver's door. Danny waved shortly to Chin and Kono and gestured them to come over.

"Hey, sunshine – why again so dark and brooding?" Steve avoided any eye contact and remained silent. Danny let out a frustrated snort, "Oh, for heaven's sake! Steve, please tell me that you didn't believe any of this crap Pukokeli said. I thought we were beyond all that 'What if it was me who killed Latisha' stuff. YOU. DIDN'T. KILL. HER! Got it?"

Steve grimaced at the volume but he finally looked up and his gaze met Danny's. "Hey, no reason to yell – I'm not deaf, you know?"

"You… you are not deaf?" Danny shot him an annoyed look. "Well, Steven, sometimes I'm not sure… because I already have told you yesterday, and if you are not deaf than it means that you are just ignoring what I'm saying!"

"I'm not deaf and I'm not ignoring you!" Steve's voice held a slightly angry tone now. "But how can you simply ignore all that evidence? The drugs in the car… my date with Latisha… just everything?" His gaze shifted from Danny to Kono, then to Chin and finally back to Danny. "Are you still sure that it wasn't me who killed her?"

For a single heartbeat there was absolute silence but then the voices of his teammates washed over Steve when all three of them spoke simultaneously. "Absolutely and one hundred percent!" "Yes, boss!" "We always stand behind you, brah!" Steve saw their faces, full of encouragement, belief and friendship, and he was overwhelmed by their total trust in him. He tried hard to swallow the emotions that were boiling up in him and finally said solemnly, "Okay… I…" He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry! I know I'm an idiot…"

"It's okay, Steve, we are used to you being the idiot of the team!" Danny interrupted him with a smirk and nudged Steve in the side. Kono and Chin burst out laughing and even on Steve's face a small grin appeared.

Danny watched him closely and asked seriously, "Hey, you okay now? Then it's all settled and we all agree to the fact that you have nothing to do with Latisha's death?"

Steve took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah… okay…" Once more he looked around at his colleagues and said simply, "Thank you!"

After some moments of content silence Kono finally asked, "Okay guys, what's the plan?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I guess none of you have had the chance to ask one of these drug squad idiots about the video tape?"

Kono shook her head while Chin grinned and said, "Come on, brah, they are not that bad."

A malicious grin appeared on Danny's face and he said with a wink, "Oh, so you just volunteered for paying drug squad a visit and asked them for the tape – you are a noble man, Chin Ho Kelly."

"Yeah… alright," Chin laughed. "What will you do in the meantime?"

Danny sighed heavily, "I'm afraid we will have to pay a visit to the Governor and see if Pukokeli is really carrying out his threat."

"I don't understand… What kind of threat are we talking about?" Chin raised his brows.

Danny stuffed the left hand in his pocket while his right hand flitted toward Steve. "He has threatened to issue an arrest warrant against Steve."

"He has what?" Chin asked astonished while Kono expressed emphatically what everyone was thinking, "So maybe you are right and after all the drug squad guys are idiots!"

* * *

><p><em>Monday, 2:55 p.m.<em>

The glass doors to the Five-0 headquarter swung open and Chin rushed into the room. He came to a halt in front of the big computer table, rested both of his hands at the table's edge and leaned forward to face his three teammates. He exhaled once and said wearily, "You were definitely right, brah – the drug squad people are idiots!"

Danny grinned smugly and turned his hands in a typical I-told-you-gesture but before he could raise his voice Steve asked, "Did you get the original video tape?"

"No chance!" Chin shook his head and sighed, "I mean, I'm used to the fact that most HPD cops won't talk to me but this was…" With another shake of his head he searched for the right word, "I don't know, this was something else. Most of the people there just ignored me, but the other few – especially Jeff Horton and his friends – they were really hostile. They insulted Five-0 and especially Steve… they are really upset about Latisha and they made clear that they put the blame for her death on Steve."

"But where was Pukokeli? Didn't he interfere and stop his people?" Kono asked. "I mean, he was the one who originally requested our help."

"He was not there – but regarding his behavior toward Steve this morning I'm not sure if his presence would have had an impact." Chin replied.

"So, to cut a long story short: they are idiots!" Danny said and let his hands spin through the air to emphasize his opinion.

"Yeah," Chin agreed with a little smile. "And they swore that the tape they gave us was the original one and nobody knew anything about missing scenes and so on. Of course they didn't let me use Latisha's computer to check her files and confirm their statement." He looked around at his teammates and added with a brighter smile, "But coincidentally I stumbled across Latisha's log-in data and I'm confident that we can hack into her computer and see if anything's there." He winked at Kono and asked, "I might need a helping hand later… you're in for some computer research? What do you think, couz?"

"Nice work!" Kono replied with a huge grin. "I'm definitely in!"

Chin nodded modestly and pointed at the screens on the wall that displayed some pictures of Steve's car. "What did you find out? Anything of interest in the car wreck?"

"You can say that again!" Danny replied. "It was definitely not an accident – there was one bullet hole to the right rear end of the car, one tire and the windows were also shot. Large caliber weapon, probably some long range rifle."

"I don't remember being shot at." Steve threw in. "But I guess that somehow helps proving my innocence, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does no harm," Danny nodded. "So we just have to figure out who shot at you and first and foremost why!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Piece of cake, isn't it?"

"What else was in the truck? What about the drugs? Any fingerprints on the sachets? Anything else we could start with?" Chin listed the questions that came to his mind.

Danny shook his head and let Kono answer the questions. "The drugs were definitely the same as we found in Latisha's apartment, same content, same sachets – but no fingerprints at all, neither on the sachets from the apartment nor on them from the car."

"So at the moment our only lead is the videotape?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I think so – Kono and I will later try to access Latisha's computer. Maybe we are lucky and find something." Chin said hopefully. Then he looked at Danny and wanted to know, "How did the meeting with Governor Jameson go?"

"Don't ask!" Danny made a defensive gesture. Then he sighed heavily and explained, "The Governor was really pissed. Obviously she is not only good friend with Pukokeli but also Latisha's dad is one of her oldest acquaintances. She made it perfectly clear that she wants that case to be solved as soon as possible. She was so mad that she even considered for a moment to grant Pukokeli's request concerning the arrest warrant against Steve. It took all of our persuasive power to argue her out of it." Danny interrupted his speech and made sure that he has the full attention of everyone in the room. "But she had two conditions: first, she ordered that Steve has to be watched day and night by one of us, he is not allowed to go anywhere alone. And second, if we find out anything, we need to report it immediately to Pukokeli."

Chin raised his brows, "Wow – what happened to 'full immunity and means'?"

Danny kept silent for a moment and let Steve answer the question, "She said, as long as I am the only suspect in this homicide case she will strip down our competences."

"Can she do that?" Kono stared at him gaping.

"She is the Governor, babe! I fear she can do whatever her pleases!" Danny replied. "Well, at least concerning Five-0…"

* * *

><p>Two hours later Chin and Kono had gone repeatedly through all the files on Latisha's computer without finding anything of value. Hacking into her user account had been – as assumed – relatively fast and easy and Danny had been impressed once more by the computer skills the two cousins had shown. Danny himself was glad when he knew how to use the main functions of his smart phone and how anyone was able to do those things Chin and Kono did was far beyond his comprehension.<p>

Steve and Danny waited impatiently until Chin finally shut down the computer and turned toward them. "We found the video file on Latisha's computer, but it was also just the cut version we already knew. But what is really interesting is the fact that this file was added to her computer on Saturday afternoon, more than 12 hours after her death."

"Okay, that's really interesting!" Danny repeated. "And it brings up the next question: who would be able to put the file there, who has access to her computer – I mean apart from crazy hackers like you two." Kono answered Danny's comment with a proud smile, obviously taking his words as a compliment.

"Access to her computer have probably only our friends from the drug squad, her boss and maybe her partner?" Steve suggested.

"That would be Pukokeli and Jeff Horton – but if they are involved in Latisha's death, why would they request our help in that case?" Kono asked. "That doesn't make sense!"

"We're going round in circles at the moment." Danny sighed. "This is giving me a headache, I think that was enough unsolved mystery for today – I'd say let's call it a day. Perhaps tomorrow something new will present itself." He gestured toward Steve and continued, "I'll go babysitting Rambo while you two enjoy your evening and do whatever people on this island do in their spare time. Pick pineapples or braid a lei or something like that…"

Kono giggled, "Do you want me to bring the pineapples I pick to put them all on your pizza, brah?"

"Don't brah me, rookie!" Danny retorted good-humoredly. "And please don't mention pizza and pineapple in the same sentence – that's really disgusting."

Chin stepped closer to Steve until he was able to gently touch the bandage on his forearm. When he was sure that Danny had taken notice of the little interaction he removed his hand and said, "Hey Danny, if you'd rather go home I wouldn't mind doing the babysitting tonight…" He smiled shortly at Steve and then threw Danny an expectant look. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Kono had a hard time to stifle her laughter behind Danny's back. He just hoped that he would be able to keep his own laughter at bay but Steve's next words made it almost impossible. Luckily Danny's gaze darted from Chin to Steve so he didn't notice Chin's awkward expression.

"You already stayed last night, Danny – why don't you let Chin take over the next shift?" Steve said puppy-eyed.

Danny blinked twice, his mind tried to process the whole situation, the words he had just heard, Chin's hand on Steve's arm, the views they exchanged… he wasn't sure if he liked what his mind was telling him and very unlike his normal self he was just able to babble, "No, no, it's okay. I mean, my stuff is already at your house… it's the least trouble if I stay one more night…"

Steve's expression and Danny's reaction was too much for Kono but at the last moment she was able to transform her giggle into a dry cough. The sound brought Danny back to his senses; he shook his head and squinted his eyes. He pointed at Steve and said briskly, "You, off to the car! Let's go!" Then his hand bounced a few times between Chin and himself, "You and I will soon have a long conversation…" Without finishing the sentence he turned on his heels and pushed Steve to the exit.

Chin waited until the two men had left the office before he looked at Kono who had doubled over in laughter. He patted her shoulder and scolded, "You almost gave it away, couz!"

"I'm sorry!" Kono giggled and tears of laughter ran down her cheeks. "But… but Danny's reaction was just too funny!"

Chin smirked brightly, "Yeah! I can figure that this didn't exactly turn out as he had planned…"


	9. The fog lifts

**Author's Note:  
><strong>I'm really, really sorry for the lack of update, but real life was quite busy :-(  
>Thanks a lot to everyone who is reading and reviewing, you are great!<br>I hope you enjoy this chapter and you don't mind some whumping...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The fog lifts<strong>

_Monday, 7:40 p.m._

Danny was happy for multiple reasons. Firstly he was full; the Kung Pao chicken from Ha Long Noodle House was the best he had ever eaten – he would never admit it but it was even better than the best Kung Pao chicken he ever had back in Jersey – and he was glad that he had insisted of stopping at the little restaurant for dinner. Secondly he had a cool beer. And thirdly that damned heat of the typical Hawaiian day had finally given way to a gentle breeze now that the sun had set. Danny sighed contentedly and made himself comfortable in the chair next to Steve.

The scene was almost exactly the same as this morning, only that the coffee cups were replaced by bottles of cool beer. Steve found it hard to believe that only twelve hours had passed since they had been sitting in these chairs and he had heard Danny ranting about 'beautiful mornings'. Steve briefly glanced at Danny and noticed the content expression on his face. He let his gaze travel back to the waves that shimmered reddish in the light of dusk and asked innocently, "So, you like the beach in the evenings but not in the mornings?"

Danny scrutinized him closely before he finally answered, "When did you come to the conclusion that I like the beach? Let me tell you something, Steven. It doesn't matter which time of the day it is – I just don't know how any grown-up person could enjoy sitting in a huge sandbox. But…" he raised his beer bottle, "the beach is indeed much more bearable with a cold beer and a good friend." Danny smiled and clinked his bottle against Steve's.

Steve returned the smile and tried to ignore the faint stab that had settled behind his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and pressed the cold bottle against his left temple. Against his expectations the coolness of the bottle had no effect on the pain and with a little sigh he let sink his hand again. He looked up when he heard the rustling of fabric and watched Danny standing up and stretching his limbs.

Danny took his empty beer bottle, stifled a yawn and said, "I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?"

"What do you expect me to do in the backyard of my house?" Steve replied puzzled.

Danny gave him a wry smile, "I would rather not think of all the things you might do!" He patted Steve on the shoulder, "Just enjoy your beer, I'll be right back." He turned around and headed for the house but stopped again and said, "Oh, and Steve, I'll put your painkillers on the kitchen table – just take some, okay?" He chuckled when he saw Steve's face and the unspoken question in his eyes. "Oh, you want to know why I can tell that you have a headache? Well, I'm a detective and right now you wear a very good version of your 'I'm-good-face' so I just know you are not well." Danny's voice became stern when he repeated, "Take some painkillers, Steve, okay?" Then he entered the house and left Steve sitting in the fresh night air.

Steve closed his eyes and wondered how it was possible that Danny always seemed to know how he was feeling inside. He shook his head but regretted that movement immediately when a spike of pain shot through his head. Maybe Danny was right and taking some of the painkillers wasn't the worst idea. Steve took the last sip of his beer and considered if he could muster the strength to get up and go for the pills or if he just should stay in the chair. Perhaps a little nap and the cool breeze would chase off the pain. He breathed slowly in and out and tried to release the tension that had built up inside of him. The gentle splashing of the waves made him drowsy but the pain in his head had increased to a constant throbbing by now. From upstairs the sound of running water reached his ears and only a moment later he could hear Danny singing blithely in the shower. Steve was only able to catch snippets of the text – something like 'devil on the run' and then later 'catch me if you can' – but he liked the melody and he was quite a bit surprised to discover that Danny was a pretty good singer.

After a while Steve carefully opened his eyes and strangled a moan when even the dim light of the dusk hurt and caused a new spike of pain. He should have listened to Danny and heeded his advice; painkillers seemed to be a really good option at the moment. Very slowly he struggled to his feet and clenched his teeth when bright lights exploded in front of his eyes. He swayed on his feet and grabbed the back of the chair with both hands to steady himself. He squinted his eyes to mere slits and took a step on wobbly legs toward the house. He didn't know how long it had taken but finally he had reached the backdoor and leaned heavily against the doorframe, more than grateful for the support it was offering him. With every step the pain had hammered behind his eyes, now accompanied by the familiar knock at the back of his mind.

He stumbled into the kitchen and found the small container with the painkillers on the table, a glass of water already waiting next to it. With trembling fingers Steve flipped open the lid and poured two of the pills in his palm. He thought he heard a slight noise coming from the living room, like quiet footsteps, but he wasn't sure. He could still hear the running shower from upstairs and the throbbing headache made it difficult to tell if the noises were really outside his head. He quickly swallowed the painkillers; the cold water felt good and he emptied the whole glass in thirsty gulps. Steve turned around and refilled the glass when again a slight noise reached his ears. Although his head felt as if it would explode every moment he turned toward the sound and took some cautious steps out of the kitchen, supporting himself by pressing one hand shakily against the wall. His vision was slightly blurred and he had to blink a few times until he was able to see clearly. Suddenly Steve felt as if he was caught in a weird experience of déjà vu when the glass of water slipped from his other hand and shattered on the floor with a sound that caused a new unbearable surge of pain behind his eyes.

The Hawaiian, still dressed in the same beige shorts and the same blue aloha shirt as the last two times that Steve had seen him, stood there right in the middle of Steve's living room… and this time the big knife was back in his hands.

* * *

><p>Danny turned off the water, grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. He abandoned his cheerful humming when there were suddenly some rattling noises coming from downstairs. He listened closely but he could hear nothing more. His stomach knotted slightly and a bad feeling rose inside of him.<p>

"Steve?" he called out. "Is everything alright?"

Instead of an answer there were only more noises and Danny was suddenly aware that they sounded pretty much like pieces of furniture that got shattered.

"Steve?" He yelled again, his voice now clearly worried.

Danny cursed under his breath when he still got no answer. He didn't bother to towel himself off but just jumped into his pants and reached for his gun. Making as little noise as possible he sneaked downstairs toward the sounds of fighting.

* * *

><p>Steve frantically looked around when the Hawaiian approached him slowly. The splitting headache made it difficult to concentrate and each breath, each heartbeat, each movement and even each wink sent red-hot spikes of pain through his skull. His entire body trembled slightly and he was not sure if he was able to stand on his legs any longer let alone fight his opponent. He fumbled around for anything that might serve as a weapon and his fingers finally found a slender lamp that had been placed on a small cabinet.<p>

The Hawaiian made another step toward Steve and threateningly raised his knife. Steve's trembling fingers tightened around the lamp and he waited for his opponent to come close enough to strike back. One more step and Steve brandished his makeshift weapon. With all his strength he let the lamp crash down on the hand that held the knife. The lamp burst into thousands of little pieces that clattered on the floor but the Hawaiian didn't even flinch, the knife was still firmly in his outstretched hand.

Steve stumbled backward against the wall when multicolored flashlights exploded in his head. Everything went blurry and he shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his view. His visual field narrowed until he could see nothing more than the Hawaiian who was standing now right before him.

Steve blinked slowly; it was an almost unbearable struggle to keep his eyes open. The blood rushed in his ears and he has the feeling that a huge jackhammer pounded inside his head. Images flooded his mind and he was no longer sure if his eyes were open or closed and to be honest he didn't care. He just wanted the pain in his head to stop.

_He was no longer in his house… it was dark and he was back on that winding forest road… someone was following him, chasing him, but he wasn't sure who or why… he just knew that he needed to find a hiding place… faster and faster the car rushed through the night…_

Steve laboredly gasped for breath. He watched the Hawaiian who still stood in front of him, motionless like a statue. He blinked once more and frowned, something was different, the man looked different.

_The Hawaiian stared at him… he was dressed in some traditional robes… maybe he was some kind of priest?... the knife was gone, replaced by a wooden bowl in his outstretched hand… he was no longer a threat, in fact he radiated safety and offered shelter…_

Steve fought to open his eyes and his gaze fell straight on the knife that was back in the Hawaiian's hand. The robes were gone and all Steve could see was the faint glint of the blade. He blinked feverishly when he heard someone calling his name. "Steve? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Danny voice held an anxious tone.

Steve struggled to look past the Hawaiian and saw Danny standing at the bottom of the staircase, he was bare-chested and water dripped from his hair. He looked around observantly and made a step toward Steve, stowing away his weapon as he came closer. Steve's eyes widened in panic and his gaze darted back to the Hawaiian. "Danny… no!" Steve rasped. "Look out!... He has a knife!" But he had no longer the strength to keep himself upright, his legs buckled and he slid down the wall.

The last thing he saw before the pain in his head engulfed him and everything went dark was Danny's face, worry and confusion clearly written all over it.

* * *

><p>Danny paced up and down in Steve's living room, his mobile firmly pressed to his ear. He smoothed his damp hair back and listened closely for a few moments. "Thanks for your explanations, doc, they have been very helpful." He dried his wet hand on his T-shirt that he just had gotten from upstairs and put the cell phone in his pocket.<p>

He turned around to check on his partner who was lying on the couch and he was relieved when he noticed that Steve finally came to. He bent down and gently patted Steve's shoulder. "Steve? Can you hear me? Come on, it's about time to wake up…"

Danny watched as McGarrett's lids fluttered and his eyes eventually opened a crack. His voice was nothing more than a soft groan when he asked, "Danny?"

"Yes, you genius!" Danny rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. "Who else do you expect sitting in your living room in the middle of the night and waiting for Sleeping Beauty to finally rejoin the world of the living?"

"Danny!" Steve's eyes snapped open. In a swift movement he jumped to his feet and looked around wildly. "Where is he?"

Danny shrank back with a start and yelled, "Whoa man, you're really giving me a heart attack! What was that about?" He pulled himself together quickly when he saw the haunted look in Steve's eyes and said soothingly, "Hey, just relax, Steve, everything is alright! There's nobody here, okay?" He pushed Steve gently back onto the couch. "Why don't you lie down and…"

"I don't want to lie down, I'm fine!" Steve cut him off and pushed Danny's hand aside.

"You're… you're fine?" Danny asked, his brow furrowed and his voice hoarse with astonishment and anger. "I don't think that 'fine' describes your status correctly. You were unconscious for almost half an hour, Steven!" He enforced every word with a sharp movement of his hand. "You collapsed right before my eyes and you were obviously in pain, so I dare say you are far away from fine!"

"The headache is all gone, Danny!" Steve said impatiently. "Really, I feel good! I just want to know what happened and where that fucking Hawaiian went."

Danny sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. He sat down tiredly in the chair opposite to Steve and said tentatively, "Listen, Steve, there… uh, there was no one here."

Steve gaped at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked angrily. "The Hawaiian guy from the hospital, he was here in this house. He stood right in front of me when you came downstairs!" He locked eyes with Danny and shouted, "And he had a knife and you put away your damn weapon, what were you thinking?"

"Steve, please, can we calm down? Just a little bit?" Danny said fiercely. "I will explain everything but you have to stop now and listen, okay?"

Reluctantly Steve snapped his mouth shut and gestured him to continue.

Danny took a deep breath. "I've just spoken to Dr. Wong – you know, the neurologist who examined you at Hawaii Medical Center. He told me that it is though uncommon but nevertheless possible for persons who suffer from amnesia to experience some kind of hallucinations. He said that is probably how your subconscious mind handles everything that's going on right now. And he put straight that he takes it as a good sign that your memories are trying to resurface."

The anger on Steve's face was now mixed with an expression of utter confusion when he replied, "Hallucinations? I don't understand… What are you trying to tell me? I don't have hallucinations! I've seen that guy as clearly as I can see you right now!" He watched Danny and his voice became low when he saw the compassionate look in his friend's eyes. "He was here, Danny! And he was in the hospital the other night…" Steve ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "I've seen him… I mean… yesterday, in Kailua… we chased him… you also saw him, right?" He closed his eyes tightly and frowned. After a few moments realization began to dawn on him and he whispered, "No… you told me that you didn't see him at all… but how is that possible?" Steve opened his eyes and looked at Danny, a pitiful expression on his face. "Danny? You… you really didn't see him? He was not there?"

Danny shook his head. "Steve, I swear to you, there was no one here except you and me!" His voice was strong and soothing at the same time.

Steve let his gaze travel to the floor. He exhaled slowly as he tried to accept these newest discoveries. "Okay," he finally said, not being able to ignore the truth any longer, "okay!" Even if he didn't look up he knew that Danny watched him closely, scanning him for any sign of pain or trouble. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No, I don't think you're crazy…" Danny pondered for a moment and smirked eventually. "Well, in fact I do, but that has nothing to do with this whole mess." His hands drew a large circle in the air. "You always have been crazy and you still are – so what's the news?"

Danny's comment raised a forced smile on Steve's face and he nodded slightly, "Yeah… alright."

After a few moments of silence Danny asked warily, "Shall we talk about what you can remember?"

"No…" Steve heaved a sigh. He wasn't keen to explore the depths of his mind, he feared what he may find, but he also knew that there was no chance to escape Danny's questioning.

"Great, then let's start!" Danny clapped his hands and grinned apologetically. "What have you seen? Can you remember something? What about the Hawaiian, who is he? Why…"

"Could you please stop talking for a second?" Steve asked.

"Well, I could, but I wouldn't like it!"

"Danny, please!" Steve begged.

"Yeah, alright, I'll shut up," Danny reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you!" Steve sighed and leaned back, trying to relax. He closed his eyes and rummaged through his mind in an attempt to find some image, some memory, just something he could take hold of. He breathed deeply in an out a few times and eventually he could feel that the tension in his body decreased more and more.

Danny was almost sure that Steve had drifted off but after a little while he started to speak. In the beginning his speech was slow and unsteady as if he was searching for the right words but the longer he talked the more the fog in his head lifted.

"I don't remember a lot… I think I was driving my truck… there were lots of trees, it looked just like that area where they found my car, but the road was smaller, much smaller… it was dark, I have the feeling that it was late at night… someone was following me, but I don't know who or why, I can't see anybody, it's just a feeling… perhaps I was looking for a hiding place?" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and took another deep breath. "The Hawaiian, he has something to do with it but I just cannot grasp it…"

"Maybe he was the one who was following you?" Danny suggested quietly.

Steve shook his head. "No, no, that's not right… he didn't follow me, he was already there, I think…" his voice trailed off.

"There? But where is 'there'?" Danny asked.

Steve frowned. He was sure that somewhere in his mind there was the answer to that question. He could feel it lingering in the dark, just a notch out of his reach. He dug deeper and deeper and tried to put his finger on it.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked at Danny. "Keaiwa Heiau State Park!" he exclaimed triumphantly and stood up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Danny asked perplexed.

"As I said, Keaiwa Heiau State Park," Steve repeated.

"And you want to go there now?"

"Why not? Come on, Danny, we need to find out why I was there!" Steve said agitatedly and headed for the door.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Please, Steven, just think for a second or is that asking too much? It is the middle of the night, it is dark outside and that Kewa-whatever State Park will be still there tomorrow. Right now we are going nowhere except perhaps to bed!" Danny waited until he was sure that Steve had absorbed his words. "We will go there first thing tomorrow morning, okay?"

Steve nodded, he knew that Danny was right. It would have been stupid to go there right now. "First thing in the morning?" he clarified.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Didn't I just say that? Yes, first thing in the morning, Steve!" Then he remembered the Governor's orders and sighed. "Damn!"

"What's the matter?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Remember what Governor Jameson said? As much as I hate it, but I think we will have to report to Pukokeli first. And I fear he will insist on coming along with us."

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, 9:10 a.m.<em>

Danny had been right – nothing could have kept Makuko Pukokeli from joining them. And even worse, he insisted on using his own car because he said the Camaro was too small for three persons and Steve's truck was obviously not available. Danny sat in the back seat of the car and tried to hide his grin when he saw Steve fidgeting in the passenger's seat. He knew that Steve hated it not to be the one who was in control of the car. Danny snuggled deeper in his seat, he had to admit that the BMW was really comfortable but he was glad that he couldn't see the crappy color from the inside. Steve and he had played Rock, Paper, Scissors earlier to figure out which of them had to sit next to that Pukokeli idiot. Danny was proud to call himself an expert in this game and once more he had cemented his reputation. But it seemed that Pukokeli was not eager to start a conversation, so all three men sat in a more or less comfortable silence. Danny looked around the car which seemed to be brand-new. He estimated its price at about one hundred thousand bucks and he wondered how Pukokeli could afford such a sum. That was a lot of money for a cop…

The sound of Danny's cell phone interrupted his thoughts. After a short glance at the display he took the call and asked, "Chin? What's up?" From the corner of his eyes he could see that both, Steve and Pukokeli, tensed in their seats.

"Danny, listen. We got a call from the lab, they came across something while checking again the drugs we found in Latisha's apartment and Steve's car. They analyzed the ingredients and the composition of the drugs suggests that the stuff is at least ten years old." Chin made a short pause and his voice became even more vivid. "Kono and I will dig into old HPD files and see if we can throw some light on this. Maybe it has something to do with an old case…"

Danny nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, thanks, Chin – good work. Just keep us updated!"

"Sure thing, brah! Take care!"

Danny stowed away the phone in his pocket and returned the look that Pukokeli threw him through the rear mirror. Steve had turned around in his seat, his expression clearly asking wordlessly 'What was that about?' Actually Danny had no intention to present every little step of their investigation to Pukokeli but right now he had no other choice to talk about the newest information he got from Chin. And if Pukokeli or any other member of the drug squad really should have a finger in the pie then this might be a good possibility to draw them out of their shell. He watched Pukokeli closely while he told quickly what Chin had said but Pukokeli's face showed no emotion and all he replied was, "Perhaps my people can provide assistance – I'll give them a call later." Steve's and Danny's eyes met for a moment, they both had the feeling that Pukokeli tried to hide something.

Steve let his gaze travel back to the street and the surroundings and suddenly he straightened up in his seat. Pukokeli had just left the freeway and they were now on the small road that headed toward Keaiwa Heiau State Park. Steve's eyes darted from one side of the road to the other and Danny noticed that his breathing had accelerated. He placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and asked, "Do you remember the road?"

Steve sharply nodded once and turned to their driver, "Go on, we're almost there!"

Only five minutes later they arrived at the State Park. They left the car at the parking place and wandered slowly toward park entrance. The trail was surrounded by pines and lemon eucalyptus trees that gave the air a light citrus fragrance. Pukokeli suddenly abandoned his somewhat hostile attitude toward Danny and Steve and started to talk about the history of the park. Steve excused himself with a short nod and left Danny to Pukokeli's explanations while he strolled around the low stone walls. Danny learned in the meantime that these walls were the ruins of an old Heiau which was according to Pukokeli the Hawaiian word for temple. He told Danny that it was unknown when this temple was built but there were suggestions that it was constructed in the 16th Century by Kakuhihewa, a chief of O'ahu and his priest Keaiwa after which the State Park had been named.

Danny thanked Pukokeli for his explanations and approached Steve who had stopped a few steps away in front of one of the stone walls. Steve's eyes were closed and there were deep wrinkles on his forehead. Reluctantly Danny swallowed a remark about Steve's aneurysm face and asked instead gently, "Hey, you okay?"

Steve took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. "I know that I have been here before… but there is something else… I think it has something to do with the Hawaiian… perhaps I've met him here?" Steve's hands clenched to fists and his voice became angry. "Damn! Why can't I remember? I know there is something important about this place here and about the Hawaiian!"

"Perhaps you can ask your imaginary friend to come and show us around?" Danny asked smirking.

"Very funny – that's not very helpful at the moment!"

"Why don't we move around a bit," Danny suggested. "Perhaps you'll see something you remember. Just relax, okay?" Danny made a big gesture that encompassed the whole area. "Anything around here that looks familiar?"

Steve looked around and his gaze got attracted by a brick hut next to the ruins. He nodded his head toward the small building and said, "I'm not sure but let's start over there…"

They just had made a few steps when suddenly a detonation shattered the silence and the wall in front of Danny's feet exploded in a thousand little pieces. He just needed a fraction of a second to understand what was going on and had already drawn his weapon when the second bullet missed Steve only by a hairbreadth.

"Take cover!" Danny shouted but Steve had already dived behind one of the low walls. Danny followed him quickly and pressed his body tightly onto the ground. More shots rang through the air and shivers of stone poured down on the two men. They couldn't see where the shooter was located and they had no chance of returning fire.

"We need to go back to the car!" Pukokeli yelled from his hiding place behind another wall, just a few steps from Danny and Steve. Danny sized up the distance, the car was about 30 yards away. He was not sure if this was the best idea but in the meantime the shooter obviously had changed his position because the next bullet didn't hit the wall in front of Danny but rather the ground only an arm's length next to his left leg. He looked at Steve who gave him an affirmative nod and shouted back to Pukokeli, "Okay, let's go… all together on three!"

They waited a few more seconds and when Steve had finished his count all three of them raced zig-zagging toward the car. More bullets drilled into the ground around their feet and one bullet cut right through the trunk of the BMW. Pukokeli jumped in the driver's seat and only a blink of an eye later he had already started the engine. Simultaneously Steve and Danny jerked open the doors on the right side of the car – Steve dived into the back seat while Danny slipped in the passenger's seat. Pukokeli accelerated the car and the doors slammed shut.

"Everybody alright?" Danny asked breathlessly.

"I'm ok – you too?" replied Pukokeli.

Danny nodded shortly, "Nothing happened. What about you Steve? You ok?"

Another shot rang in their ears and the bullet slapped through the right outside mirror. "Get going!" instructed Danny their driver. "Go, go, go, let's get out of here!" Pukokeli pushed on and finally the car turned around a corner and disappeared from the reach of the shooter.

"Steve, everything alright?" repeated Danny. He turned around in his seat and threw a glance backwards. "Oh shit! Steve?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>I wrote this chapter long before the Halloween episode was aired... I hope there will be no more evil ghosts that come and curse them ;-)<p> 


	10. A matter of life and death

**Author's Note:  
><strong>Thanks again for reading and reviewing... ready for some more whump?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A matter of life and death<strong>

_Tuesday, 9:55 a.m._

Steve lay on the back seat with eyes half closed, slightly trembling and panting for air. He didn't show any reaction that he might have heard what Danny had said. For the blink of an eye Danny thought Steve experienced a new round of headaches and hallucinations, but then his breath caught when he saw the fast growing bloodstain.

"Shit!" Danny turned his gaze away from Steve's blood soaked T-shirt and faced Pukokeli. "How far to the nearest hospital?"

"I'm not sure, maybe twenty, twenty-five minutes?"

"That's too long! Call an ambulance! Tell them we meet halfway! Victim with gunshot wound in the abdomen, still conscious but not responsive." Danny was surprised how calm and strong his voice sounded. "Just stop the car for a second und let me get in the back seat, I must attend to Steve!"

Pukokeli slammed on the brakes und even before the car completely stopped Danny had flung the door open and jumped out of the car. He slipped off his shirt and squeezed himself in the back seat next to Steve. "Ok, go on, I'm back inside."

Danny only half-listened how Pukokeli called for EMS and announced the facts. He pushed up McGarrett's T-shirt; the bullet had hit him in the right side of the abdomen directly beneath the ribs. Danny's fingers slid over Steve's back but he couldn't feel an exit wound. More and more blood gushed from the bullet hole until Danny scrunched up his shirt and pressed it firmly on the wound. Steve groaned and made a feeble attempt to turn away.

"Steve? Hey, Steve, can you hear me? Steve?"

Steve blinked laboredly, it was an almost unbearable effort to keep his eyes open. Apparently he needed all of his strength to glance at Danny and focus him.

"D… Danny?" Steve's voice was so low that Danny could barely hear him over the noise of the moving car in the background. "What… what happened?"

"Looks like you were shot, partner! Don't worry, we're on the way to the hospital, just keep hanging on, okay?" Danny put all the confidence in his voice that he not really felt.

Steve drew in fast, shallow breaths when his body desperately tried to compensate the growing blood loss. A thin film of sweat covered his pale face. "C… cold…" His left hand grasped weakly Danny's arm when another shiver run through his body. "Danny? I… I can't…"

"It's okay. I'm here, Steve, I'm here. Everything will be fine, okay?" Danny's shirt was already completely soaked with Steve's blood even though he still pressed it tightly to the wound. "Where the heck is that blasted ambulance?" he shouted angrily at their driver without taking his eyes from Steve.

Steve blinked a few more times but he wasn't able to hold Danny's gaze any longer. His lids fluttered and then his eyes closed slowly. His fingers slipped off Danny's arm as his body went limp.

"Hey, hey, hey, Steve! Steve – open your eyes! Steve! Hey, can you hear me? Damn, open your eyes! Stay with me!" Frantically Danny checked Steve's pulse with his right hand while he still tried to stop the bleeding with his left hand. Blood gushed from beneath the makeshift compress; it oozed between Danny's fingers and down into the car seats.

Steve's pulse was barely palpable, nothing more than a rapid and faint rhythm under Danny's touch – but it was still there and Danny allowed himself a tiny sigh of relief.

He didn't know how long he just pressed the shirt to Steve's abdomen, thinking about nothing else than the task at hand – and the task was to keep Steve from bleeding out. He didn't notice that the car slowly came to a halt and the door behind his back was opened. It was not before he felt someone grab his shoulder that he was suddenly aware of the fact that EMS finally arrived. "Sir, would you please step back? We need some space. Can you tell us what happened?"

Stiffly Danny scrambled out of the car and allowed the two paramedics to access Steve. The first wave of adrenaline ceased and Danny leaned heavily against the car to support himself when his legs suddenly started to tremble. His sense of hearing seemed to have shut down for he couldn't hear anything else besides the roar of his own blood in his ears. He saw how the paramedic's lips moved – did he just ask him a question? Danny wasn't sure, was he supposed to give an answer? Absently he watched how Steve was pulled out of the car and gently lowered to the ground. Somehow Danny brought up the energy to take a deep breath and suddenly his hearing came back with a vengeance when he heard his blood-soaked shirt fell to the ground with a sickening splash.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Danny heard a voice and he noticed that he was observed closely by the paramedic who had just asked him the question. "Sir, are you also injured? Do you need help?" Danny looked at the man, he was tall and massive and his large hand felt soft when he grabbed Danny's forearm.

Danny pushed himself away from the car, looked shortly at his bloodstained hands and then back at Steve. He cleared his throat and finally answered the question, "Steve was… he has been shot about ten minutes ago, I couldn't find an exit wound. I've put pressure on the wound but it wouldn't stop bleeding. He talked to me but then he lost consciousness a few minutes before you arrived."

The paramedic threw a look at the badge and then at Danny's slightly trembling hands, "Are you sure that you are alright, Detective? We don't want you to collapse, perhaps you'd rather sit down?"

Danny took another deep breath and pulled himself together. "No, I'm fine!" _Jeez, __now __I __sound__ like __Steve_, he thought with a grim shake of his head. "And please, call me Danny!"

"My name is JayJay," the big paramedic replied and kept a steady hand on Danny's arm. He was not yet convinced that the detective was fine. But he was used to deal with relatives or friends of casualties and he learned long ago that the best way to calm down people was to keep them busy and to explain them exactly what was going on. "Okay Danny, don't worry, we will help him!" He crouched down next to Steve and exchanged a short glance with his colleague, a petite middle-aged Asian woman who was about to cut open Steve's T-shirt using only her right hand while her left hand pressed tightly on the compress she had put on the wound in Steve's abdomen. The woman nodded shortly, looked up at Danny and said, "Danny? I'm Keiko. I could use another pair of hands here, if you don't mind."

Danny swiftly knelt down, "Yeah, sure… just… just tell me what I have to do!" His voice trembled slightly and he cleared his throat in an effort to center himself.

"Put your hands on the compress and apply pressure exactly as you have done in the car, that was good work. We need to make sure that he won't lose a lot more blood!" Danny nodded shakily and licked his lips. After a short look at Steve's pale face he leaned forward and did was Keiko had told him to do.

In the meantime JayJay had adjusted a cuff to Steve's arm and was now busy taking blood pressure and pulse. "Respiration fast and shallow, pulse 140, very weak and barely palpable, systolic blood pressure only 60." He pressed shortly the soft pad of Steve's middle finger and added after a few seconds, "Capillary refill almost absent." JayJay and Keiko were a well-oiled team and every one of their movements was precise and economical. They had worked together long enough to understand each other without a lot of words. While JayJay waited for Keiko to collect the necessary equipment for an infusion he quickly explained the situation to Danny in simple words, "Right now he is in what we call a hypovolaemic shock – that means there is too less blood in his circulation. To ensure that the brain and the vital organs are supplied with enough blood and oxygen the body has to take some measures. Firstly the heart rate increases to transport more blood in a shorter time. And secondly the body centralizes the remaining blood around the vital organs."

Keiko handed JayJay a large catheter and kept ready an infusion bag filled with clear fluid. "We will now set up an IV line to substitute some of the lost fluid volume. Unfortunately the intravenous fluids cannot carry oxygen in the way that blood can, that's why he will urgently need a blood transfusion in hospital."

Danny watched horrified how the paramedic placed the catheter directly beneath the collarbone. "Why… why don't you go for the vein in his arm?" he dared to ask.

"Remember what I told you about the body centralizing the blood?" JayJay said while his big fingers carefully felt for the correct spot to put the catheter in. "The veins in the arm are collapsed as a result of the blood loss. The subclavian vein, that is running right here between the collarbone and the first rib," he inserted the needle in a swift motion and secured the catheter with some tape that Keiko handed him, "is on the contrary always accessible."

Keiko attached the infusion bag while her colleague quickly stood up and prepared the stretcher. Only a blink of an eye later Steve had been strapped onto it and loaded into the ambulance. Danny still kept the pressure on Steve's wound and watched absently how JayJay placed several electrodes to Steve's chest.

Just before the doors of the ambulance closed Danny threw a glance outside and he heard Pukokeli calling, "I'll follow behind, I'll meet you at the hospital." Danny blinked tiredly and forced himself to nod in agreement. He had totally forgotten about the drug squad leader and to be honest, the last thing he cared about right now was Pukokeli. He turned his attention back to Steve when the ambulance finally started moving and flinched slightly when Keiko's soft voice penetrated his blurry mind, "It's okay, Danny, you've done well! I'll take over from here on – just sit down and rest yourself."

Reluctantly he removed his hands and did what she told him. The physical contact had given him the assurance that Steve was still alive but now when that contact had been broken Danny felt as if he just had let Steve down. He tried to convince himself that letting the paramedics perform their job was the best he could do at the moment.

Danny was only listening with half an ear as JayJay radioed the current status to the hospital. He did understand not even half of the medical terms the paramedic used. He carefully leaned back in his foldaway seat and squinted. He had listened to JayJay's explanations and had grasped most of what he had told him earlier. He was well aware of the fact that a bullet could kill but he was not interested in understanding all of the physiological procedures of a body dealing with a massive blood loss. Danny's eyes traveled to the ECG monitor that beeped silently and what he did understand was that his partner was still alive as long as it was showing more or less regular waves. And he also understood clearly what it meant when said monitor suddenly started to beep shrilly and the waves first got more and more irregular and erratic and finally nothing else was left but a flat line.

* * *

><p>For hours Chin and Kono had scanned old HPD files for a hint about the drugs when Kono finally dug out the file they had been looking for. The drugs had indeed been confiscated more than ten years ago. It had been one of the biggest drug busts in that year and back then a total of 136 sachets had fallen into the police's hands – the very same sachets that had been found in Latisha's house as well as in Steve's car.<p>

What was strange about this whole discovery was the fact that Kono also had found a note in the case file which read that after ten years of storage in the evidence vault the content of all 136 sachets had been destroyed according to police regulations about three months ago.

"But when everything has been destroyed, how the hell some of these sachets could have popped up here and now?"

"I have absolutely no idea, couz!"

* * *

><p>Danny stared at the ECG monitor and at the green flatline – the shrill beep of the alarm tone rang painfully in his ears. But he hadn't much time to think about what happened because JayJay already had pressed the paddles of the defibrillator to Steve's chest. The short verbal exchange between JayJay and Keiko was dulled by the roaring of his own blood in Danny's ears.<p>

"Charge to 300!"

"Charged!"

"Clear?"

"Clear!"

JayJay pressed his thumbs at the buttons of the paddles, Steve's body arched off the stretcher and dropped back down. Miraculously the ECG monitor beeped back to live, the waves were as regular as before that frightening incident and Danny let out a shuddery breath.

For the remaining ride to the hospital he didn't dare to avert his eyes from the monitor as if his sheer willpower could keep Steve's heart beating. He didn't know how long he had stared at the green waves when finally the ambulance came to a halt and the doors were jerked open.

Suddenly nurses and medics were all over the place and faster than Danny could react, the stretcher was unloaded and Steve was rushed into the hospital building. Danny stumbled out of the vehicle and raced after the crowd of people that tended to Steve. He elbowed his way through the corridor and finally caught up with them.

"Detective Williams? I hadn't expected to see you so soon again…" Danny drew his gaze away from Steve and looked up at the blonde doctor in front of him. For a second he just gaped at her until his brain offered him the information he was looking for. "Dr. Douglas… will you take care of him?" he nodded toward Steve.

"Yes, I will take over from here on," she answered. "We will head straight to the OR. Our first and foremost goal is to stop the bleeding and we need to see which damage the bullet had caused. Given the position of the wound and the amount of blood we assume that the bullet had probably hit the liver."

Danny swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Last time we met I yelled at you for letting Steve walk out of the hospital on his own… just make sure he will be able do this again, okay?" he pleaded.

"We'll do what we can!" she assured. "We'll have to hurry now, I'm afraid you can't go any further!"

Danny's hand was still covered in blood when he laid it on Steve's and the crimson red provided a sharp contrast to Steve's pale skin. He squeezed gently and said insistently, "Just hang on! Do you hear me, Steve? Just hang on!"

Steve's fingers twitched slightly in Danny's hand and his eyelids began to flutter. Danny tightened his grip and leaned forward, "Steve? Everything will be fine, okay? You're in hospital… just relax!"

* * *

><p>Steve fought to open his eyes. He could hear Danny's voice but he didn't quite grasp the meaning of the words. There was something he needed to tell Danny, something important… But it was so difficult to concentrate, he was cold, his heart beat painfully in his chest and he felt if he couldn't get enough air in his lungs.<p>

He was so tired, the simple task to open his eyes was almost too much. But he had to try… he had to… Danny needed to know…

Darkness nibbled at the edge of his mind and threatened to wash him away. But it was not the same darkness than the dark void that had filled his head the last few days. That darkness had gone, replaced by the bright and shiny images of his memories. He could remember… he could remember everything… If he just could tell Danny… he needed to fight the black cloud that overwhelmed him…

Just when he was too exhausted to push back the darkness any longer he could feel someone squeezing his hand. He gathered all of his strength and laboredly opened his eyes. Danny's voice reached his ear and this time he understood the words, "Steve? Everything will be fine, okay? You're in hospital… just relax!"

"Danny… I… I remember… I… Latisha…" Steve's voice was nothing more than a low and hoarse whisper. He felt his strength quickly fading away. But he needed to make sure that Danny understood…

"It's alright, Steve, everything will be fine!" he heard Danny say and then there was another reassuring squeeze of his hand.

"No… Danno… I remember… everything… I… can… remember…" Steve was not able to fight the darkness any longer, his voice trailed off and his eyes closed slowly.

"That's good, Steve, that's good! But don't worry! You can tell me later, okay?"

The darkness grew bigger and bigger, it was tempting to just let it engulf him. But he hadn't told Danny yet… Danny needed to know…

"Kahuna…" Steve whispered with his last ounce of strength just before the darkness embraced him completely.

* * *

><p>"Detective Williams, you can't go any further!" Dr. Douglas grabbed Danny's arm and stopped him when Steve was wheeled through a door and out of Danny's sight. With a look at Danny's bloodstained hands and clothes she added, "I suggest you go home and change. We will get back to you about Commander McGarrett's status as soon as we have any news." She swiftly turned around and raced through the same door, heading toward the OR.<p>

Danny slowly turned around and hesitantly walked away from the door and from Steve. He was suddenly dead tired, every step was an almost unbearable effort and he heavily dropped down in one of the seats at the end of the corridor. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, not caring about the fact that they were still covered in Steve's blood. He breathed deeply in and out and tried to control his feelings. He just wanted this mess to end. He didn't want to think anymore, all he wanted was to forget and to sleep. He wanted to sleep until everything was back to normal.

Danny rubbed his eyes and let his hands drop in his lap. With closed eyes he leaned back in his seat and heaved a deep sigh. Over and over Steve's words played in his mind and he frowned angrily. "Kahuna? Dammit, Steve! I don't know what that means!"

"Kahuna means priest." Danny's eyes snapped open when he heard Pukokeli's dark voice. He hadn't noticed that the Hawaiian had taken the seat directly next to him. "Any news on Commander McGarrett?"

Danny tiredly shook his head, "Nothing yet. They just rushed him into surgery…"

Pukokeli nodded shortly and said with a look at Danny's appearance, "Why don't you go home and change?"

Danny didn't bother to answer; he let his gaze travel back to the door through which Dr. Douglas had disappeared.

"Why did you ask what kahuna means?" Pukokeli asked curiously after a few moments.

Danny turned his head and faced Pukokeli. "Steve… he was awake shortly and he said something like kahuna," he answered. "But I don't know what he was trying to tell me!"

"Given his health status, maybe he was actually asking for a priest?" Pukokeli suggested.

Danny threw him a skeptical look. "Yeah, maybe…" He was too exhausted to argue against that statement, but he was sure that Steve had meant something else. A priest? That vaguely rang a bell in Danny's mind. Somewhere deep inside he knew what Steve was trying to tell him, he just needed to concentrate a little bit. He closed his eyes again and leaned his head against the wall. He was so damn tired, it would be so easy to drift off…

"I really think you should go home, Detective Williams. You look really terrible and you're not doing anything good by sitting here totally exhausted!" Pukokeli rose from his seat and added, "I'm going back to Keaiwa Heiau State Park – maybe I can find out something about that sniper."

Danny looked after him when he walked away and thought about his words. Pukokeli might be an idiot but he was right – sitting here dead tired and in bloodstained clothes wouldn't help Steve at all. Danny sighed once more and dragged himself to his feet. He would go home, take a quick shower and change into fresh clothes. He would be back to check on Steve before long.

But first of all he had to call Chin and Kono – they needed to know what happened to their boss.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, 2:50 p.m.<em>

Makuko Pukokeli was sure that somewhere here in the small hut was hidden what he was looking for.

The trip back to Keaiwa Heiau State Park had been quick and uneventful. He had parked his car at exactly the same place as a few hours ago when he had been here with these Five-0 jerks. He shook his head in disgust. What kind of task force were they? He had heard a lot of things about Commander McGarrett, that he was some kind of super soldier, a badass who didn't give a damn about rules or regulations. But the man he had got to know the last few days was anything but tough. And this whole shit about memory loss and amnesia? He snorted contemptuously, that was even weirder than his whole partner, that haole with his stupid tie who had no clue about the life in Hawaii or the Hawaiian culture and who wasn't even able to understand the basics of the Hawaiian language. Pukokeli could hardly believe that it had been so easy to throw them off the scent. Well, maybe he hadn't to worry any longer about Five-0. McGarrett had been closer to death than to life when he had last seen him and he was sure that he would soon find the last missing piece in this whole mess that Latisha Johnson had created.

The leader of the drug squad turned his concentration back to the task at hand and threw a scrutinizing look at the wooden statue in front of him. The statue showed Keaiwa, the kahuna who had lived long ago, when the temple was a lot more than just some ruins waiting for tourists to walk around them and take photos. Keaiwa was dressed in the traditional robes of a priest, a dignified expression on his face and a wooden bowl in his outstretched hand.

Pukokeli ran his hands slowly over the statue and his fingertips checked every gap and every slit in the wood. At the backside of the pedestal, well hidden from the curious eyes of the visitors, he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out the sharp-edged stone that had sealed a small opening in the wood and dug his fingers into the hole. An arrogant smile spread across Pukokeli's face when he pulled back his fingers and looked at the small silver object in his palm. He balled his fist around the USB stick and stood up to leave the small hut. He turned around and winced at what he saw; the smile ran away from his face and he frowned angrily.

There by the door stood that stupid haole detective, pointing his gun directly at Pukokeli's head.

* * *

><p>"Let me guess: there is a video stored on that USB stick that you hide in your hand. Must be an awesome film if everyone is after it. Maybe Latisha's last night shift?" Danny's voice was dark as he clearly tried to hide his emotions. "And why don't you just tell me about your role in that little video? I think you might have been the leading man…"<p>

Pukokeli looked at Danny and the corners of his mouth crinkled tauntingly. Danny's gun was still aimed at Pukokeli's head and he suddenly had no other wish than to punch that arrogant smile out of Pukokeli's face.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Detective Williams." Pukokeli's voice dripped with arrogance and acidness. "You have absolutely no evidence against me. And trust me, I have ways and means to make everyone believe that Commander McGarrett played a false game and that he is responsible for Latisha's death. Of course, I personally would prefer if he would die in hospital – that would make everything much easier for me."

Danny clenched his teeth. It took all of his willpower to stay calm, but he was not willing to let Pukokeli see how much impact his words had on him. He tried to give his voice a neutral tone when he replied, "I think it is your false game we are talking about and Steve just has got bad luck to blunder into it. He was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time, wasn't he? But we are not as stupid as you think. We found out about you and regarding that look on your face you didn't expect that. You think you are the only one that made the connection between that place here and kahuna?" Danny gestured toward the statue. "But I can assure you that you made a big mistake – nobody messes with Five-0!"

Pukokeli spat out derisively. "Your so-called task force is nothing more than a ridiculous farce. It had been so easy to set you up. And it had been even easier to kill your precious leader!"

"He is not dead yet!" Danny replied forcefully and tried to hide his worry about Steve and his anger.

Pukokeli made a dismissive gesture but kept silent. He just stared at Danny with cold eyes, that arrogant smile still all over his face when Danny's mobile rang. Without taking down his weapon Danny fished the phone out of his pocket with his free hand and growled, "If this is a call from the hospital and I'm told that Steve didn't make it, I swear I will shoot you, Pukokeli, right here and now on the run!"

Danny pressed the phone to his left ear. "Williams?" He listened intensively while his gun was still pointed at Pukokeli. "Yes, that's right, he is my partner." He ran his tongue over his lips and took a deep breath. "I… I understand." He swallowed hard and very slowly he put the mobile back in his pocket, never taking his glare from the Hawaiian drug squad leader. Danny shortly closed his eyes and breathed shakily in an out once.

Then he raised his weapon a little bit higher and said barely audible through his clenched teeth, "Turn around!"

Pukokeli had watched the expression on Danny's face and defensively raised his hands. "You cannot do that!"His voice hovered somewhere between unsteadiness, panic and anger.

"Yeah, I'm also surprised about me!" Danny answered coldly. His voice was still dangerously low. "I said, turn around! NOW!"


	11. All's well that ends well?

**Author's Note:  
><strong>Thank you so much for all the reviews and the alerts - that really means a lot to me! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: All's well that ends well?<strong>

_Tuesday, 3:55 p.m._

"I said, turn around! NOW!"

Pukokeli slowly turned around, hands warily raised halfway at his sides. "You cannot do that!" he repeated stuttering. "I'm a cop… you won't kill a cop…"

Danny interrupted him harshly, "Latisha was also a cop but that didn't hold you off killing her. I wonder if you did it yourself or if you had someone doing the dirty work for you." Danny waited until Pukokeli had turned his back on him. "Hands up where I can see them… and give me that USB stick." He snatched the small device from Pukokeli's hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Williams, for heaven's sake, come to your senses!" Pukokeli obviously tried a change in tactics. "You are one of the good ones, you won't kill me in cold blood!"

"I won't kill you?" Danny snorted mirthlessly. "See, I promised you I would shoot you if Steve didn't make it and I always keep my promises!" He waited almost half a minute and watched Pukokeli fidgeting before he grabbed his hands, twisted them not too gently behind his back and handcuffed him. "But it seems you are a lucky man and I don't have to renege on my promise!"

"But the call from the hospital… what about McGarrett?" Pukokeli asked surprised. "Isn't he dead?"

Danny whirled Pukokeli around so that he could face him. "No, he isn't! It seems that your little plan had failed! Steve made it through surgery, all damage could have been repaired and he will make a full recovery." Danny grinned fiercely, "and by the way, when he had woken up earlier, he had told me not only about kahuna but also that he can remember everything." Danny watched satisfied the huffy expression on Pukokeli's face and continued, "soon we will know everything Latisha had told him and I'm sure that in connection with the video tape it will be enough to put you behind bars for a very long time!"

Pukokeli glared at Danny and after a few moments the surprise and confusion disappeared from his face and the corners of his mouth began to twitch. "You think you have everything under control, don't you?" Pukokeli's voice was now dripping with arrogance. "You are nothing more than a stupid haole, Williams, and you will always remain that!" His lips curled slightly when a greasy smile appeared on his face. "Do you really think I don't have a back-up plan?"

Danny studied Pukokeli's face and he needed not more than a split second to grasp the meaning of Pukokeli's words. "You bastard!" He pushed him against the wall of the small hut they were still in and ripped his mobile out of his pocket. Ignoring Pukokeli's low laughter Danny speed dialed Chin's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hey Danny, any news on…"

"Chin? Where are you? Where is Kono?" Danny interrupted him.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Chin asked worriedly when he heard the tone in Danny's voice. "Something happened to Steve? Did you hear from the hospital?"

"Doc just called me, Steve made it through surgery, they expect a full recovery." Danny spoke fast, not giving Chin any chance to chime in. "Listen, I'll explain later, okay? We don't have the time for this right now but I think Pukokeli has someone in the hospital who will kill Steve! How long until you could be there?"

"I'm at the headquarters, Kono left about half an hour ago to talk to some drug squad cops about the file we found. I'll call her but I don't know how far she is from the hospital." Danny could now hear Chin's breathing over the phone. "I'm already on my way but it's almost rush-hour and even by bike I will at least need fifteen minutes."

"Damn!" Danny ran his hand through his hair and clenched his teeth. "We cannot trust anyone because we don't know who Pukokeli's accomplices are. Could be anyone, some other cops or maybe he hired a nurse or one of the medics. We don't want to startle them, if they feel safe, perhaps they won't go after Steve immediately." He paused shortly and glared at Pukokeli who still wore that arrogant smile on his face. "Chin, just hurry, okay? We'll meet at Hawaii Medical, I try to be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>Thanks to his Camaro's 304 hp Danny managed the ride to the hospital in exactly 17 minutes and 35 seconds. He stormed into the entrance hall where Chin and Kono had arrived only moments earlier. He could see them standing in front of the reception desk, waiting impatiently for the woman behind the desk to end her phone call. Danny joined them just in time to see her hanging up and catch her words.<p>

"I've just spoken to Dr. Douglas. Right now Commander McGarrett is transferred from the anesthetic recovery room to a private room. The room number is 5.006, fifth floor, the corridor to the right of the elevators." Her last words got lost in the sound of the footsteps when Danny raced toward the elevator, Chin and Kono close on his heels.

All three of them squeezed into the elevator and Kono pressed the button for the fifth floor. Danny explained quickly what he learned about Pukokeli and that he got the missing video tape while everyone was busy to make sure their flak jackets were tightly in place and their weapons were loaded. Their arming might be a little over the top but they didn't know what or whom to expect and they figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

Danny tugged one last time at his vest when the elevator door opened and they reached their destination. The three teammates exited the elevator and turned right, heading toward room 5.006 which was just the third door from the elevator. A movement in the corner of his eye caught Chin's attention but when he turned his head the corridor was empty. They came to a halt in front of a grey door and Danny gestured Chin and Kono to stay behind. Then he carefully opened the door and peeked inside. "What the heck…" Danny cursed under his breath and pushed the door open.

The room was empty – no bed, no Steve, no nothing!

Danny turned around, squeezed past his teammates and looked up and down the corridor. "Room 5.006 – that's where Steve was supposed to be, wasn't he?" Danny clenched his fists and gazed at Chin, "but where is he?"

"I don't know, brah! Let's find someone we can ask. Maybe we got the wrong room number – no need to worry right now, okay?"

At that very moment another door opened and a blonde woman entered the corridor. Danny immediately recognized Dr. Douglas and he hurried toward her. Astonishment spread over her face when she took in his appearance. "Detective Williams? What is all this about?" she asked, pointing at his vest and his weapon.

Danny tried desperately to control his anger and his worry for Steve but the sharp movement of his hand couldn't hide his feelings. "Dr. Douglas, what is that with this hospital and Steve disappearing?"

She threw him a confused look and replied, "I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about."

Danny made an aggravated gesture toward the room he just left, "That room is empty! Where is Commander McGarrett?"

"What? Of course he's in there – I just wanted to check on him!" Dr. Douglas rushed into room 5.006, throwing a side glance at Chin and Kono who were still standing next to the door. She slightly shook her head when she faced the empty room and started to browse the file in her hands. She turned around when she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Dr. Douglas, we have strong reasons to believe that someone is trying to kill Steve. We have to find him as soon as possible." Danny spoke slowly and the worry in his voice was now more evident than before. "So, please, where is he?"

The blonde doctor rubbed her hands and started to explain, "Your partner came out of surgery about forty minutes ago." She threw Danny a questioning glance. "I suppose you already know that everything went fine? I told my assistant to call you…" She waited for Danny's confirming nod and continued, "As usual after a surgery, Commander McGarrett had been in the recovery room to be monitored. All vitals were good and as soon as he showed first signs of awakening I released him into a private room. Room 5.006, to be precise. As I said, I just wanted to check on him and make sure he is alright."

"When was that?" Danny wanted to know.

She threw a look at her watch, "Maybe seven or eight minutes ago?"

Danny ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. Chin jumped in and said calmly, "Okay, let us just think for a second… Steve was not fully awake, so he didn't walk off on his own; and besides his bed is also missing. That gives us two possibilities: first, he is just somewhere in another room, maybe someone just mixed up the room numbers. Or second, he was taken on purpose."

"Who was supposed to bring Steve to this room?" Danny asked.

"One of the nurses…" Dr. Douglas frowned. "I think he was new, I haven't seen him here before."

"Can you describe him?"

Dr. Douglas nodded, "That's easy, he was not the type of guy you forget easily. About 25, tall, red-haired, lots of earrings."

"Jeff Horton," Kono hissed.

"Damn!" Danny looked at Chin and Kono, "We need to find him before it's too late!" He gestured along the corridor. "I don't think he's had the time to leave this floor, just check every room! Go!" He drew his weapon and added, "And be careful, he is probably armed!"

Danny had barely finished his sentence when a low but shrill sound from one of the rooms on the other side of the elevators was heard through the empty corridor, immediately followed by the alarm of Dr. Douglas' beeper. He slightly tilted his head to learn where that sound was coming from when it stopped as abrupt as it had begun. "What was that?" Danny looked at his teammates and then at Dr. Douglas who was staring at her beeper.

"That was the alarm of an ECG monitor…" Her eyes widened at the information she was reading. She looked up and her gaze met Danny's, "… and I think it was McGarrett's!"

* * *

><p>Jeff Horton had admired his boss from his first day with the drug squad. Makuko Pukokeli had all he also wanted to achieve in his life. He was successful in his job, he had a big car and more money than Jeff ever had dreamt of. Raised by a single mother with three older siblings there had never been much money and Jeff had always hated to wear the old clothes of his brothers or to play with the broken toys they no longer used. From a very young age he always wanted to be a cop, ever since he had watched all the reruns of Miami Vice on his mother's old black-and-white TV. He wanted to be as cool as Sonny Crockett, driving a nippy roadster and enjoying his life – unfortunately he had to learn rapidly that a cop's salary wasn't exactly made for such a dazzling lifestyle he envisioned.<p>

For all these reasons he would never ever have rejected the offer that his boss had made him after about a year of working for him. From that moment everything had improved and all of a sudden he could afford everything he wished for. Jeff didn't care any longer that he was a cop and that selling drugs was not exactly written down in his job description. He got accustomed to this 'pay raise' faster than he ever would have imagined.

Everything had been perfect – until Latisha had stumbled across their activities a few weeks ago. Why did she have to stick her nose into affairs which were none of her business? And then there had been this one Saturday night ten days ago. Jeff Horton frowned angrily at the thought of Latisha and that damned video tape she had taken that night. She had been his partner and he had really liked her, but more than everything he liked his money and the new lifestyle that was coming with it. Killing Latisha had been nothing more than the logical consequence of his former actions and he hadn't hesitated a second when Pukokeli had asked him to do exactly that. Unfortunately at that time she had already talked to an old friend about what she had seen and, even worse, had given him that surveillance video. Which meant there had been suddenly two more problems that needed to be solved. Jeff had thought he had taken care of one of them by shooting that blue truck. He considered himself as a pretty good shooter and he had been proud when he had seen said truck tumbling across the guard rail after three well-aimed shots. But to Jeff's infinite annoyance the driver hadn't died in the accident as intended. Instead of being dead he had stood before him alive and intact just a day later– well, sort of intact. At least that whole memory loss story had played into their hands and had them bought a little more time to sort out their next moves. The second shooting at Keaiwa Heiau State Park earlier that day hadn't turned out exactly as planned but at least he had managed to land a hit which gave him the chance to fulfill his task right here and now.

Jeff heard a quiet moan and the rustling of blankets and his attention returned to his precious freight. He quickened his pace when he heard the elevator door whoosh open behind him. He hurried to push the hospital bed and the patient lying on it through a door at the end of the corridor and into an empty room. Just before he closed the door he could catch a glimpse of the three people who exited the elevator.

His face contorted in mad determination when he recognized the three remaining Five-0 members. There was no more time to waste, he had to bring all this to an end right now. Jeff squared his shoulders and pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

A mean smile appeared on his face when the man on the bed shifted slightly. "Don't bother to wake up, McGarrett – that would be a waste of energy, because you will be dead anyway in a few moments."

* * *

><p><em>Sight, hearing, taste, smell, touch – always rely on your senses. It is vital that you always are aware of your surroundings. Your senses will tell you everything you have to know. If one of your senses is absent rely on the others.<em>

Waking up to unknown surroundings, not knowing where you are or what had happened was never easy. But SEAL training was so deeply ingrained in Steve's subconsciousness that without any conscious thought he just did what he had been taught. Rely on your senses.

Touch – Steve curled his fingers very slightly, the movement was almost not visible to others. He could feel fabric under his fingers… maybe a sheet or a blanket? Something was stuck to his chest. He could also feel a faint prick in the crook of his left arm, something rubbing at his wrists and an uncomfortable pressure on the right side of his abdomen. He shifted slightly and carefully tried to tense his abs. A low moan escaped him when pain radiated through the upper part of his body. Breathing slowly in and out he tried to get rid of the ache and managed to keep it at bay just enough to concentrate on his other senses.

Smell – He breathed in once more and concentrated on the smell. Cool, clean air was streaming into his nostrils but above all there was the penetrating odor of antiseptics. All other smells were overshadowed by the nasty taste in his mouth.

Taste – Steve's tongue was pasty and there was this nauseating, slightly sweetish taste in his mouth. He tried to swallow and couldn't help but moan again lowly when a wave of nausea crashed over him. He recognized the symptoms immediately as the aftereffects of having been under anesthetic. He had experienced all this quite a few times before and he just hated it. He knew from experience that opening his eyes would not be the smartest move at the moment if he didn't plan to vomit all over the place so he just concentrated on the sounds that surrounded him.

Hearing – Steve could hear footsteps, a steady beeping and a faint metallic jingle. The beeping was easy to decipher given the information he had gathered so far and he was pretty sure that it was the sound of an ECG monitor. However he was not sure about the jingle. He thought he had heard it before but at the moment he couldn't make any sense of it. The jingle and the footsteps stopped shortly; then he could hear a door that was closed and again the footsteps and the jingling sound. A faint rustling of clothes. And then there was a voice – a voice he was sure he had heard before. And suddenly Steve knew where the metallic jingle came from. That knowledge combined with the words that just reached his ears made him fully alert in a split second and he opened his eyes.

Sight – Steve blinked a few times until he could see his surroundings clearly. He tried to banish the nausea in the deepest corner of his body and slowly turned his head until his gaze fell on the person who stood next to his bed. Jeff Horton's earrings jingled faintly when he nodded a derisive greeting.

"McGarrett, how nice of you to join me – but as I said before, that's a pure waste of energy." Jeff took the syringe and injected the content into the bag that was attached to the IV line at Steve's left arm. "Give Latisha my kind regards! I think you will see her soon!" He stowed the empty syringe away in his pocket and sneered down at Steve.

Steve blinked again and swallowed dryly past the lump in his throat. He licked his lips and rasped hoarsely, "What…" He gazed at the IV bag – he didn't know what Jeff had injected and how fast it would take effect on him. He just knew that he had to get rid of the IV line as fast as possible. He tried to raise his right hand but was cut short immediately when he felt a sharp pull around his wrist. He couldn't move his hands and his heart started to beat faster when he raised his head to look down.

Jeff Horton chuckled malevolently, "Don't even try… You won't be able to get rid of the shackles." He looked at the gauze bandages that secured Steve's wrists tightly to the bed rail. "I'm not stupid, you know? I won't take an unnecessary risk. This time I will make sure that you are really dead." He watched with interest how Steve angrily but ineffectively jerked at his bonds. He stepped back when Steve tried to move his body – he knew that the man had had close-combat training and he wouldn't give him the chance to strike at him.

Steve breathed heavily in and out. He could feel his heart beating faster than before and the sound of the ECG monitor confirmed his feeling. He tried to move his hands but Jeff had been right; he didn't have the slightest chance to break the shackles. And without his hands there was no way to dispose of the IV line. He noticed that Jeff had made a step back out of his reach, which meant that another option just vanished into thin air. The monitor beeped faster and faster and Steve knew that if he didn't come up with a plan right now it might be too late. He felt like he had just run a marathon, his heart throbbed painfully in his chest. The beeping annoyed him and he found it difficult to form a clear thought.

The beeping… Steve tried to concentrate and suddenly he had an idea. He twisted and wiggled his torso as far as it was possible with his hands tied to the bed rail. He tried to ignore the dull pain in his abdomen that got worse with each movement he made. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that Jeff smirked at him and he just hoped that he was able to wash away that stupid grin. Another movement of body and finally two of the electrodes that were stuck to his chest came loose with a low plop. Immediately the annoying beeping of the monitor was drowned out by a shrill alarm tone that rang in Steve's ears.

Exhaustedly he let his body drop back into the sheets and tried to control his breathing. The pain in his side pulsated with every beat of his heart and blood rushed in his ears. He just hoped that someone had heard the alarm because there was nothing more he could do.

"That was really stupid, McGarrett!" Steve wasn't able to bar Jeff from darting to the monitor and close it down. The alarm stopped as abrupt as it has begun – no sound, no more beeping, only Steve's ragged breaths filled the room.

"What…" he gasped. "What did you give me?"

The smirk was back on Jeff's face when he answered proudly, "See, that is another stroke of genius I came up with. I think you are familiar with the characteristics of epinephrine? Increase of heart rate, increase of respiratory rate, to just name the most prominent ones. Right now you are a textbook example of an epinephrine overdose, if I might say that. And you know what the best thing is, McGarrett?" Jeff chuckled contentedly and produced a second syringe out of his pocket, "Epinephrine is produced naturally in the body so no one will detect any foreign substance in your blood."

Jeff took a closer look at Steve. Sweat stood upon his brow, and his whole body was tense in the effort to fight off the effects of the injection. His breathing was fast and shallow and Jeff could literally see his heart beating in his chest. "I just have to wait until your heart will capitulate. Then I will remove the shackles and leave it to the doctors to determine your death. I think they will probably call it postoperative complications." He raised the hand with the syringe, "But I'm an impatient person, so I think I will speed up the whole process a little bit." The smirk on Horton's face grew even bigger when he injected the content in the IV bag just as he did a few minutes ago and swiftly put the empty syringe back in his pocket. He gloated over Steve's appearance, stepped back from the bed and said with a mock salute, "Prepare to set sail for the last time, Commander."

Jeff was more than satisfied with himself and he just couldn't wait to report to Pukokeli. He was sure that in the meantime his boss had found that blasted video tape that Latisha had taken. And with finishing McGarrett he would have gotten rid of the last remaining witness. Jeff listened to Steve's ragged breaths and he basked in the feeling that in a few more minutes everything would be back to normal. He didn't notice that the door was opened silently and three people tiptoed into the room until he heard the unmistakable sound of cocking a shotgun directly behind his back.


	12. Back to normal

**Author's Note:**  
>This turned out into a lot more Steve whump than originally intended and I'm sorry for that… or wait, no, I'm not ;-)<br>Anyway, here is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks a lot to everyone who stuck around until now – you were great and the story was really fun to write!  
>Please note that this final chapter is still unbetaed, I hope there won't be too many errors! But I couldn't wait any longer and I wouldn't make all of you wait any longer, I had to post it now… enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Back to normal<strong>

_Tuesday, 5:10 p.m._

Danny, Chin and Kono stood in front of the last door at the end of the corridor, weapons at the ready and prepared to storm the room. They had carefully but nevertheless quickly and effectively checked every other room without finding a trace of Jeff Horton or Steve. If they were indeed still on that corridor they had to be in that last room. Danny looked shortly back at Dr. Douglas who waited with a nurse at a safe distance – they were ready to act immediately in case Steve would need medical aid.

Danny exchanged glances with his two teammates and nodded once. Kono opened carefully and silently the door and quickly stepped aside to let Chin and Danny enter the room, weapons in front of them, ready to take action at any moment.

Danny was relieved when he noticed that this was at last the right room – he could see Steve lying in the hospital bed, but from his momentary position near the door he couldn't tell if his partner was alright. Jeff Horton was standing next to the bed, his back to the door and obviously too busy or too confident to notice that he was no longer alone with Steve. Danny could see that Horton put something in his pocket and then made a step away from the bed. He threw a side glance at Chin and after another short nod both men sneaked further into the room. Chin was heading straight toward Horton's back while Danny moved sideways so that they would be able to catch him between them. Kono waited at the door, her gun also aimed at Horton, ready to interfere whenever it would be necessary.

Chin had almost reached Horton when the man raised his right hand in a mock salute and said maliciously, "Prepare to set sail for the last time, Commander."

Chin cocked his shotgun and noticed with a satisfied grin that Horton almost jumped at the sound. "What a nice naval metaphor," he said ironically and pressed his weapon against Jeff's spine.

"Here's another one for you, Mr. Wannabe-Pirate," Jeff slowly turned his head in the direction of Danny's voice and the smirk on his face was replaced by an expression of pure hatred when he recognized his failure. "Back off from the bed and don't try anything stupid or we will make you walk the plank!" Danny carefully dodged round the red-haired man until he finally could throw a closer look at Steve. His breath caught when he took in Steve's appearance – the labored breathing, the sweat on his face, the clenched fists. Anger bubbled up in him when he noticed the shackles around Steve's wrist and he headed to his partner's side, leaving it to Chin and Kono to handle Jeff Horton.

"Down on the floor, put your hands behind your head!" Chin's voice was cold and adamant but Jeff seemed to be unimpressed by the older man. Instead of kneeling down he whirled around and tried to kick away the shotgun that was aimed at him. Chin had obviously foreseen that movement – effortlessly he stepped aside and punched his weapon in Jeff's left flank. The momentum of the hit made Horton loose his balance for the blink of an eye and he stumbled toward the door. Kono seized her chance and a well-aimed round kick later, Jeff found himself dazed on the floor, bleeding from a split lip and a black eye already blooming. But he had no time to catch his breath because Chin quickly handcuffed him and hauled him back to his feet.

That whole incident hadn't taken longer than Danny had needed to rush to McGarrett's bedside. Steve's eyes were closed, a thin film of sweat covered his face and chest and his breathing was far too shallow and troubled for Danny's liking. He gently squeezed Steve's shoulder and asked worriedly, "Steve? Can you hear me? Steve?"

"Da… Danny…" Steve opened his eyes and tried desperately to calm his breathing. "IV… pull out… IV…" With his hands still tied to the bed rail, all he could do was nod toward his left arm. "He… in… injected… epi…" Steve let his head drop back onto the pillow, black dots danced before his eyes and he needed all of his willpower to get out the next words. "epi… epinephrine… need antidote…" He closed his eyes again, his heart beat so fast that the pain in his chest was almost unbearable and he just hoped that Danny had understood.

"Dr. Douglas…" Danny yelled while he fiddled ineffectively with the IV line for a moment. "Dammit!" Steve could feel Danny's fingers on his arm and a sudden sharp pain in his left arm made him wince. He heard Danny's whispered "Sorry!" and felt a quick reassuring squeeze on his forearm but he couldn't muster the energy to respond to Danny's care.

"Dr. Douglas…" Danny yelled again and only seconds later the blonde doctor entered the room, quickly followed by the nurse who pushed an emergency cart in front of her. "Dr. Douglas, I need help here! He said he was injected with epinephrine…" Danny's voice trailed off and his gaze darted anxiously between Steve and the doctor. Steve's eyes were still closed and his face was contorted in pain and stress. His chest raised and fell faster than ever and blood trickled steadily from his left arm where Danny had ripped out the IV line.

Without a word Dr. Douglas turned around and opened a drawer of the emergency cart. She swiftly searched for the right remedy and drew up a syringe. "Fortunately the CVC is still in place," she murmured and injected the content of the syringe into the catheter beneath Steve's collarbone while the nurse reattached the electrodes to his chest and switched on the ECG monitor. Immediately the beeping sound filled the room, frantic at first but already slowing down a bit while Dr. Douglas stepped back and watched the information on the screen.

"That's it? Just one injection and you step back, leaving him all on his own?" Danny's voice was laced with anger and fear and he glanced furiously at the woman next to him.

Dr. Douglas returned the look unfazed and replied, "Detective Williams, please calm down. I assure you that there's nothing more we can do at the moment – the beta blocker I just gave him will reliably block the action of the epinephrine." She pointed at the monitor, "As you can see, the heart rate has already slowed down as well as the breathing. Besides, epinephrine has an extremely short half-life of approximately two minutes, which means as soon as you have stopped the supply by ripping out the IV line the epinephrine has started to degrade. I expect that all the vitals will be back to normal in the next ten minutes."

Without waiting for Danny's reaction she turned to the nurse and said, "Please, take care of the wound on his arm where the IV line had been and prepare a new IV on the other arm. In the meantime I'm going to recheck his surgical wound…" The nurse nodded and began instantly to fulfill her given tasks, starting with removing the shackles around Steve's wrists.

Danny stared at his partner and tried to decipher how he was. The monitor showed an almost normal heart rate by now and Steve's breathing was still a bit labored but held no longer the gasping quality from before. Yet Steve's face was pale, dark shadows lay under his eyes, and lines of pain and fatigue were edged into his features.

Danny tore his eyes away from Steve's appearance when Dr. Douglas' voice reached his ears. "I want you to wait outside while I check over Commander McGarrett." She looked him straight in the eyes and nodded toward the door, "Would you please leave now?"

Danny shook his head defiantly and said hoarsely, "I'm staying! I'm not leaving his side until I know that he is alright!"

"He will be alright but you have to let us do our job now. You can come back later and I promise that you can stay as long as you want then but you will leave now and that is not up for debate!" Her tone was more than serious and Danny knew that he had lost. He gave her a reluctant nod, "Just one second, okay?" He stepped closer to the bed, warily laid a hand on Steve's arm and squeezed gently. "Everything will be alright, Steve! I'll be back later, okay buddy?"

Steve lids fluttered and he blinked a few times before his eyes found Danny's. He swallowed and the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He nodded once and held his gaze as long as possible until his eyes closed again from sheer exhaustion.

Danny drew a deep breath and turned around when he felt a hand on his own shoulder. "Danny, come on, let them do their work! It'll be alright, come on, brah!" Chin's calm voice smoothed Danny's troubled thoughts a bit and with one last glance at Steve the two teammates left the room.

* * *

><p>Danny leaned against the wall of the elevator and heaved a sigh, "Oh man!" He tiredly rubbed his eyes; all he wished for at the moment was a hot shower and about eighteen hours of sleep.<p>

"He'll be alright," Chin watched him carefully. "You heard what the doc said."

Danny locked eyes with Chin and replied, "I heard her, but… but how can she know? I mean, Steve was shot, he was in surgery for hours, he was drugged… did you see him? He didn't look alright to me!"

"Hey, it's Steve we're talking about, right?" Chin tried to cheer him up. "He is in good hands…" The elevator had reached the ground floor and the doors opened with a low moan. Danny followed Chin through the entrance hall and the two men joined Kono right outside the hospital. She stood next to a squad car and talked to one of the police officers while another one was busy shoving Jeff Horton in the back seat.

"Mahalo!" Kono said and watched the police officer climbing into the driver's seat. "We'll be right after you." The man nodded shortly, started the engine and only moments later Jeff Horton was escorted to the Five-0 headquarters for interrogation.

Danny inhaled deeply the fresh air and looked tiredly at his two colleagues. "Do you mind to take care of Horton without me?" He gestured toward the hospital building, "I would rather stay…"

"Hey, don't worry!" Chin interrupted quickly. "Kono and I will handle this. You just take care of Steve, okay?"

"Thanks!" Danny said gratefully. "I let you know when there is some news."

"Same here – I'm curious about Horton's story." Chin turned to Kono, "Come on, couz, let's find out what he has to tell!"

"Can't wait to interrogate him," Kono smiled diabolically.

"But no more kicking, rookie! I think you already punched the shit out of him." Danny gave her a tired but approving smile.

Kono winked and an impish grin played about her lips, "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!"

"Yeah, right – now let's go!" Chin said good-humoredly. "See you later, Danny!"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that…" Danny searched his pocket and finally pulled the silver USB stick out. "I got that from Pukokeli and I strongly assume that it contains the video we were looking for."

"We will check that," Chin replied and took the little device that Danny handed him.

"Where is Pukokeli anyway?" Kono asked suddenly.

Danny looked at her for a second, then he slapped his hand on his forehead and burst out laughing. "I guess he is still sitting in his car where I handcuffed him to the steering wheel…" he threw a look at his watch and added sheepishly, "… about two hours ago?"

Chin patted him on the back and smiled brightly, "Good job, brah! I'll call HPD and tell them where they can find him."

"Another one for interrogation – I like that!" Kono looked really pleased and Danny wondered where she took that energy. He slightly shook his head and sighed – sometimes he felt really old.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, 7:40 p.m.<em>

Danny splashed his face with a few handfuls of cold water and looked in the mirror. After two sandwiches in the hospital cafeteria and a strong coffee he felt almost normal again. The tiredness was gone for the moment and he felt ready to face whatever would await him when he got back to Steve. With a last encouraging look at his reflection he took the bottle of coke he also had brought from the cafeteria, then he left the bathroom and headed toward Steve's room. He was unsure if he just should go inside – he had no intention to provoke another argument with Dr. Douglas. Danny had to admit that this woman was a bit too tough for his liking. He just didn't know how he should take her although he would never confess that to anyone and he hoped that she didn't notice his unease.

He warily raised his hand to the doorknob but before he could grab it the door opened and he found himself face to face with Dr. Douglas. Danny tried to look past her into the room but when she just closed the door behind her he had to deny himself an irritated comment. He prepared himself for another fight with her but she simply said, "He is sleeping right now…" She motioned Danny to come along. "Please follow me so we can talk!"

Dr. Douglas led the way through the corridor and directed Danny into the empty nurses' station. She watched him curiously while he grabbed the chair she offered him and sat down. Theresa Douglas knew that her brusque and straight behavior scared off most of the people she was working with but this man didn't seem to be intimidated by her at all. She smiled appreciatively – she certainly found her match in Detective Williams.

Danny furrowed his brow when he saw her wry smile and drew breath to start speaking. But she beat him to it and said, "First of all, let me tell you that Commander McGarrett is doing well considering the circumstances. There are no more aftereffects of the epinephrine except an overall exhaustion. Heart and respiratory rate are back to normal and his vitals are pretty good given the fact that he has lost a great amount of blood today."

Some of the apprehension that Danny had carried around since the shooting this morning began to dissolve slowly and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"However," continued Dr. Douglas, "we may not forget that he suffered a severe injury earlier today and that he is still recovering from the surgery. The bullet had lacerated the liver which had caused the massive bleeding. As far as I am aware his heart had already stopped once during the ride to the hospital?" Danny nodded shakily – that had been an episode he just wanted to forget as soon as possible. "Anyway, the surgery has run very well, we could remove the bullet easily but we had to remove also a small part of the liver."

Danny gaped at her in shock. "A part of the liver? But…" He swallowed and shook his head slightly, "but what does that mean? Will that handicap him in the future?"

Dr. Douglas raised her hand and said reassuringly, "We had to remove only a very small part and besides the liver is the only human organ which is capable of natural regeneration of lost tissue – so I don't expect any complications." She interrupted herself and waited for Danny to regain his composure. Danny ran both hands over his face before he looked at the blonde woman before him. "Any other bad news you need to tell me about?"

She shook her head and smiled slightly, "All things considered I just can tell you that Commander McGarrett had been very lucky today! We will have him on antibiotics for the next few days and he will receive some more IV infusions to substitute the lost fluid volume. But I expect that he will make a full recovery."

Danny nodded pensively and slowly stood up, "Can I see him now?" He prepared himself for another fight, but he would not back down this time.

"You can." Dr. Douglas smile grew bigger and Danny thought that she no longer looked as intimidating as before. "I promised you that you can stay as long as you want and I stick to that promise. I already have arranged to put a spare bed in your partner's room, feel free to use it." She eyed him appraisingly and added, "If I may give you a piece of advice… try to get some sleep, you look like you're dead on your feet. If you need something, just ask one of the nurses."

Danny held out his hand and waited for Dr. Douglas to shake it. "Thank you, doctor, thanks for everything! I really appreciate your understanding!"

* * *

><p>The first thing Steve heard was again the annoying rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. He had been woken up by the feeling that he was no longer alone in the room. He kept his eyes closed and tried not to worry but his heart rate and therefore also the beeping of the monitor increased when he heard footsteps coming closer and a faint rustling of clothes. But then he felt a familiar touch when someone gently squeezed his arm. "Steve? Are you awake? Everything is alright, okay?" Danny's voice was low and calm and Steve took some deep breaths until his heart rate dropped to a normal speed. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked tiredly in the dim light of the room.<p>

"Danny…" he cleared his throat, "hey…"

"Hey," replied Danny.

Steve struggled to sit up; his voice was raspy when he asked, "Horton?"

"Everything is alright," Danny repeated and pushed Steve gently but firmly back onto the bed. "We got him… and also Pukokeli."

Danny watched sympathetically Steve's vain attempts to stay awake and said soothingly, "Go back to sleep, tomorrow there will be enough time to discuss everything."

"… 'kay," Steve blinked once more and just a moment later he was sound asleep.

Danny just stood there for a few minutes and watched him before he rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply. The last bit of tension and adrenaline had left his body and he let himself heavily drop onto the spare bed. He yawned deeply and after one last look at his sleeping partner he switched off the light. He was now hopeful that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, 8:25 a.m.<em>

"You can go back inside," the nurse smiled at Danny and pointed toward the door to McGarrett's room.

Danny returned the smile and nodded a thank-you in her direction before he opened the door and entered the room. He felt surprisingly well-rested after the few hours of sleep on the spare hospital bed in Steve's room. He had been awake at least five or six time during the night but every time he had looked after his partner, Steve had been fast asleep. Danny took in Steve's appearance and noticed that the heart monitor was gone. The nurse obviously also had removed the IV bag, although the catheter in Steve's arm was still there. He threw a closer look at Steve's face, most of the lacerations he had sustained in the car accident a few days before were almost healed but they still formed a sharp contrast to his pale complexion.

Steve's eyes were closed but he opened them when he heard Danny coming closer. He stretched his limbs carefully and smiled slightly, "Hey… how are you?"

"How am I?" Danny frowned. "I am not the one who was shot and drugged, Steve."

"Yeah, but you look definitely worse than I feel!" The smile on Steve's face grew a little bit bigger.

"I do look worse than you feel?" Danny shook his head. "And how do you feel, if I dare ask?"

"I'm…"

"Okay, don't say it." Danny interrupted him with a sharp sweep of his hands. "I mean, why do I even ask?" He sighed exasperatedly when he watched his partner's face. "One look at your face and I can tell that you're hiding something." Danny stood with his hands on his hips and his frown increased. "But it's okay, Steven, just pretend to be fine if you're lucky with it!"

Steve now also furrowed his brow and asked impatiently, "What do you want to hear, Danny?"

"What do I want to hear? I just want to hear how you feel, honestly, bluntly and without hiding or twisting anything… is that too much?" Danny took a step closer to the bed and licked his lips. He breathed deeply in and out once and then locked eyes with McGarrett. His voice was hoarse and more serious than Steve had ever heard. "You," he pointed a finger at Steve's chest, "almost died yesterday. Twice. Directly in front of my eyes. So, for heaven's sake, just tell me how you feel. I just want to hear the truth, just for once." He accompanied every word with a little flick of his fingers.

Steve stared at his partner for a moment, more than just a little shocked about that outburst and his left hand absently moved to the wound at his side. He needed a moment to search for the right words and finally said softly, "Hey man, I'm sorry… it… it hurts, okay? It hurts a lot at the moment but I will be fine…" He looked straight into Danny's eyes until he saw that the agitation finally decreased. "Are you happy now?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Happy that you are in pain? No! But I am happy that you've finally admitted it!" They looked at each other and after a few moments Danny added quietly, "I'm glad that you are okay, Steve."

"So am I!" Steve confirmed and shifted slightly in his bed to find a more comfortable position. "Could you just help me to raise the back rest? I'd like to sit up…" With some difficulty he chocked down a moan when he leaned forward while Danny adjusted the back part of the bed but then sighed contentedly and snuggled back in the sheets. "Thanks, that's better!" he said with a little grin.

"You are welcome," Danny replied and grinned back wryly.

Both men turned around when the door opened and Chin and Kono entered the room. Kono smiled brightly when her gaze fell onto Steve and she waved shortly to him. "Hey boss, how are you?"

Chin also smiled and nodded toward Steve, "Hey, it's good to see you! How do you feel?"

"Kono, Chin, good to see you. I…" Steve hesitated and shortly looked at Danny who rolled his eyes but nonetheless nodded his go-ahead. Steve grinned slightly at him before he continued, "I'm good!"

"Good to hear, brah! You had us a little worried." Chin's eyes wandered from Steve to Danny and he asked, "You alright too?" Danny nodded and Chin noticed that he looked much more relaxed than the evening before.

After a few minutes of friendly chatter Danny finally clapped his hands and asked, "So, what did you find? Any news from Horton and Pukokeli? What about the USB stick I've found?" He grabbed three chairs and let himself drop down on one of them while Kono and Chin took the other two. Danny leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, eagerly waiting for his teammates to start talking.

"At first, neither Horton nor Pukokeli would tell a word," Chin reported. "But then…" he took his laptop and switched it on.

"What happened? Did you kick them?" Danny asked with a grin and winked at Kono.

Kono winked back and said smoothly, "Maybe?"

Chin chuckled quietly at her answer. "The missing video was indeed stored on that USB stick you found. Once we showed them the tape they had no other chance to confess everything."

In the meantime the laptop had booted up and Chin turned around the screen so that everyone could see what was going on. He started the video and fast-forwarded until he reached the part he was looking for.

"Just a few more seconds and we will see the missing part – pay attention!" Kono said agitatedly. "Okay, here it comes…"

Danny squinted and watched closely. The scene showed the abandoned warehouse he already knew, a car came into sight and two men exited the vehicle. Just a few seconds later another car came closer and Danny immediately recognized Pukokeli's orange-colored BMW. The car stopped and Makuko Pukokeli, Jeff Horton and a third person stepped off, joined the waiting men and immediately started an agitated conversation. Danny heard McGarrett's soft hiss next to him, it was obvious that Steve knew that third man. Danny watched closer but he was pretty sure that he hadn't seen him ever before.

"Okay, I have no idea who that is," he turned toward Steve who sat there agape and stared at the screen. "But obviously you do…" He took another look at the screen and a thought came across his mind. "Wait a second, don't tell me that this is…"

"Benjamin Johnson," Steve said bleakly.

"Latisha's father," Kono confirmed Danny's suspicion.

Danny sighed, "Oh man, no wonder Latisha was deeply shocked! Her father was also involved in that whole mess?"

"Even worse," Chin replied. "It seems that Benjamin was the head of everything." He sighed sadly, "I've known him for years, I never would have thought that he was corrupt."

Danny looked expectantly at Chin but it was Kono who explained, "The drugs we found in Latisha's apartment and in Steve's car belonged to an old case. Or to be more precise to a ten year old case."

"Ten years?" Danny interrupted thoughtfully. "Isn't that the time span after which all goods in the evidence vault had to be destroyed by federal law?"

"You are on the right track, brah," Kono nodded. "It seems that this was going on for years. Shortly before the end of the ten year time span and therefore before their destruction, Johnson replaced the drugs with any other white powder. Nobody would notice and afterwards it would be impossible to check. Pukokeli and his accomplices sold the stuff, the money was shared and everybody was happy."

"Phew, some people just know how to make money," Danny ran his hands through his hair and leaned back in his chair.

Chin looked at Steve who still stared at the screen where he had paused the video. "You didn't know about Benjamin? Didn't Latisha tell you when you met her?"

Steve heaved a sigh and rubbed his face with both hands before he returned the look with red-rimmed eyes. He swallowed hard and slightly shook his head. "No, she…" he cleared his throat. "She called me last week. I hadn't seen her in years, not since… well, since my father sent me away. Latisha and I, we had been best friends in school. We met each other on the very first school day…" he smiled sadly at the memory and his friends gave him the time to regain his composure. "At first I was a bit surprised that she had called me but I soon noticed that she was very upset about something. She didn't want to talk on the phone and we arranged a meeting."

"I assume that was last Friday? Your meeting in Kailua?" Danny threw in.

Steve nodded, "I was late and Latisha already waited for me, she seemed to very sad and frightened."

"No wonder," Kono said. "I mean, imagine her situation. She just stumbled across the fact that not only her partner and her boss were corrupt but also her father."

"She told me about Pukokeli and Horton but she never mentioned Benjamin." Steve sighed again. "I just learned about the video she had taken, she had hidden it and she said the tape would explain everything."

"So Latisha told you where the video tape was hidden?" Chin wanted to know.

"Yeah, she mentioned Keaiwa Heiau State Park – we often had gone hiking there when we were kids. And even if she didn't tell me explicitly about the kahuna statue I knew what she was talking about. We always visited the statue when we were there as kids." He looked away and clenched his fists, "She didn't let me walk her home that evening. She said it would be safer if no one would see us together. She insisted that I should pick up the USB stick." Steve banged his fist on the blanket and said through gritted teeth. "Damn, why did I listen to her? If I just had accompanied her…"

"Hey, it's not your fault!" Danny stood up and searched eye contact with McGarrett. "Listen, Steve, Latisha was a trained police officer, she knew what she was doing, okay?"

Steve nodded slightly and said gently, "I know. It's just… It's just not fair."

"No, it never is," confirmed Danny and smiled sadly at Steve. Then he turned toward Chin and Kono and asked, "Do we know who killed her? I bet it wasn't Pukokeli himself, he surely had made someone do the dirty work for him."

"It was Jeff Horton," Chin nodded. "He already confessed everything."

Kono looked at her boss and asked, "I still don't get it right… what happened after you had left the restaurant in Kailua?"

"I did drive directly to the State Park but when I arrived there two cars were already waiting at the parking place. It was the middle of the night, no one should be there by that time and I decided it would be safer to return the next day to pick up the video tape."

"What happened then?" Danny went back to his chair and sat down. He already knew what had happened and he shuddered to think about the pile of metal that once had been Steve's truck.

"As soon as I turned the car around both cars were following me. I tried to call you but there was no reception." Steve thought for a moment. "After that, everything is a bit blurry. I remember three shots, I think I lost control over my car." He looked up and his eyes met Danny's. "Next thing I remember is waking up in hospital with you yelling at me…"

"I didn't yell…" Danny interrupted himself when he saw the smirk on Steve's face. "Well, whatever Steven, please, just go ahead." He made a large inviting gesture with his hands and hid his own grin.

"That's all I can tell you," he looked around at his three teammates. "What else do you want to know?"

"Hey boss, how comes that you finally can remember everything?" Kono asked curiously.

The smile disappeared from Steve's face and he looked at her for a moment before he said quietly, "I'm not sure…" He lowered his gaze and stared at his hands on the blanket. He swallowed and took a deep breath but his whole posture was suddenly rigid and defensively.

"Hey, you okay? Steve? What's wrong?" Danny's voice made Steve look up and his eyes shortly met Danny's before he looked away once more.

"You said that I almost died yesterday… you meant that literally, didn't you?" He swallowed again before he continued, "I… they had to defibrillate me?" It was not really a question and Steve didn't bother to look up for confirmation.

"You didn't know that until now? Didn't the doctor tell you that?" Danny asked taken aback.

Steve shook his head, "No, they didn't tell me… but I am right about that?" This time he looked up just in time to see Danny nod.

"But how did you know?" Kono whispered wide-eyed.

Steve took another deep breath. "I've experienced that once before… I can't explain, it's just the weirdest of feelings… it's… I don't know." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, after that all the memories were suddenly back and I could remember everything." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's it."

An awkward silence filled the room after Steve's explanation and everybody dwelled on their own thoughts until Danny cleared his throat and said lightheartedly, "If you had told me that it would just take a death experience to bring back your memories I would had gladly helped out and had put your finger into a socket." He grinned at Steve and the odd atmosphere dissolved quickly.

"I totally believe you that, Danno!" Steve sighed good-humoredly and everyone smiled happily.

After a few moments Danny's stomach rumbled audibly and three pairs of eyes settled on him. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm hungry."

"Oh, I almost forgot… I brought breakfast," Chin said and put a brown paper bag onto Steve's bedstand.

"You, my friend, are the best!" Danny grinned brightly at the sight of the huge bag of malasadas. "I could kiss you for that!" He thought for a moment and then added still grinning, "but I think I'd rather kiss Kono, she's much prettier." He grabbed the bag, opened it and inhaled the scent of the fresh pastries with closed eyes.

Chin gave Steve a wink behind Danny's back and after a second of confusion Steve's face lit up and he nodded shortly. Expectantly Kono leaned back in her chair and watched amusedly the three men in front of her – she supposed to have a lot of fun in the next few minutes.

"I wouldn't mind…" Steve's voice was dreamy.

Danny's eyes snapped opened and he frowned at his partner. "You wouldn't mind what, Steven?"

"I wouldn't mind kiss Chin."

"Excuse me?" The bag of malasadas slipped from Danny's hands and only with some difficulties he was able to prevent it from falling to the floor. He gaped at Steve for some long moments, unable to put his thoughts into words, until Chin's voice reached his ears. "So, do you want to tell them, honey?"

Danny's eyes darted from Steve to Chin and back to Steve. "We decided to move in together…" Steve's voice held still that dreamy tone from before and Kono had a hard time not to burst out into laughter at the sight of Danny's face.

"What?" Danny squeaked and put the paper bag weakly onto McGarrett's bed.

"We decided to move in together," Steve repeated and Chin nodded in agreement. "We try to restart our relationship."

"You… what?" Danny stammered. "But…" he looked at Chin in search for help. "You… that was just a joke, you know that."

"Yeah, but I always thought that Steve is a hottie, so…" Chin shrugged and returned the look, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"You did?" Steve asked surprised and Kono thought that he actually blushed a little at that comment.

Chin winked at him and Kono couldn't resist any longer, "Why are your ears suddenly all pink, boss?" She giggled helplessly – man, that was even better than she had expected.

Danny opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "Are you completely nuts? What… what are you talking about?" He stared at Chin and tried to read his expression. "You… you are serious about that?" he asked weakly.

"Dead serious," Chin nodded and returned the look until he finally had pity on Danny and started to laugh. "Hey, calm down before you get a heart attack," he said. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it, brah?"

"You were right – he actually bought it." Steve laughed and high-fived Chin.

"You are really mean, guys!" Kono chuckled. "But it was so much fun to watch – good job!" She looked at Danny who sat there dumbfounded and speechless. "Hey brah, you okay? I think you can close your mouth now!" She playfully nudged his shoulder.

Danny snapped back to reality and exclaimed loudly, "I hate you all!" He poked his finger in the air and emphasized every single word. "I hate you so much!" He glared at his teammates but he wasn't able to keep his straight face when he saw the gleeful expression on their faces. He shook his head and thought for himself that he probably had deserved that payback. But Danny would not be himself if he would not come up with a plan of revenge on his own and he grinned impishly at that thought.

"No, you don't, Danno," Steve said, still laughing. He grabbed the bag of malasadas from his blankets and opened it.

"Hey, no malasadas for you, you're on hospital diet!" Danny slapped his fingers and removed the bag from his hands.

"Oh, come on, just one! Please!"

"Seriously? You are begging for malasadas? What the hell is the matter with you?" Danny shook his head in disbelief when Steve tried to seize the paper bag.

"Nothing is the matter with me – why can't I have one of the malasadas?" Steve finally managed to get hold of the bag. "It's unfair that you eat all of them alone!"

"It's… it's unfair?" Danny furrowed his brow. "Did you learn that in kindergarten? You know what, Steven? You are the most infantile and immature person I've ever met! Why are you always trying to steal from me? Do you always must have everything that belongs to me? You are driving my car, you are eating my breakfast…"

"Your breakfast? Who said that Chin brought all the malasadas just for you?" Steve looked around but Chin just laughed and raised his hands defensively in a gesture that clearly said 'let me out of it, brah'. "And besides… infantile and immature? Isn't that the same?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, why don't you just shut up? Take one of the stupid things if it makes you happy! The main thing is that you finally stop talking!" Danny waited until Steve had fished one of the sugar-coated pastries out of the bag then he stood up and swiftly removed the bag with the remaining malasadas from Steve's bed. He grinned defiantly and said, "But the rest of them belong to me!" He also took one of the malasadas and made himself comfortable on the edge of Steve's bed. He just wanted to make sure that as many crumbs as possible found their way to the blankets to annoy Steve a little bit. Some of the sugar coating trickled onto the sheets when he slightly shook his hand and Danny waited curiously for some reaction.

Steve's gaze flickered shortly from his malasada to Danny and the enchanted expression he had worn on his face since he held the goody in his hand was replaced by an angry frown. "Hey, watch it!"

Danny grinned mischievously, "Oh, I'm deeply sorry, Mr. Neat-and-Clean!" Another flick of his hand and more sugar and a few crumbs landed on the bed. He was more than ready for some more banter about tidiness in general or crumbs between the sheets in particular but he was disappointed. The frown was gone and Steve was once again lost in reverie and with closed eyes he ecstatically took a first bite of his malasada.

Danny heard Chin chuckle quietly but he couldn't stop himself from staring at Steve. He couldn't believe that the man who always set the highest value on healthy nutrition was actually eating a deep-fried piece of sweet and he asked himself if Steve really was back to his normal self. But then he decided that it didn't matter – Steve was alive, he had regained his memory and he would make a full recovery, the bad guys were behind bars and the case was solved. Danny's stomach rumbled again and he finally took a mouthful of his malasada and sighed happily when the sweet taste flooded his senses.

Kono had watched the usual banter between the two men. "So, everything back to normal?" she asked as if she had read Danny's thoughts.

Chin gave her a smile and nodded, "I think so, couz!"

Having heard their little conversation Danny averted his eyes off his partner, turned around and said, "Almost…" He pointed at Steve who heartily bit into his malasada, blissfully chewed and contentedly contorted his face into a rather comical grimace. Danny hid his smile and stored away that new face into his memory, so that he would be always able to recall what he from now on officially entitled as the malasada face.

**THE END**


End file.
